


Stringimi forte e baciami piano

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Raccolta di OS natalizie.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 64
Kudos: 35





	1. Natale a Lisbona

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: volo cancellato alla vigilia. A e B devono rimanere in una città che odiano, ma la città saprà sorprenderli.

** Natale a Lisbona **

Tra tutte le cose che potevano succedere, quella era senza dubbio la peggiore. Almeno per Ermal.

Ma d'altra parte, con il maltempo che da giorni si era abbattuto sull'intera Europa, bisognava ammettere che tutto quel dramma fosse quanto meno prevedibile.

E pensare che era iniziato tutto nel migliore dei modi.

Non doveva essere altro che una partecipazione a un evento a cui erano stati invitati artisti da tutta Europa che avevano in qualche modo contributo a qualche causa importante.

Ermal e Fabrizio erano stati invitati a esibirsi insieme con la loro canzone, nonostante fosse ormai passato qualche anno dalla loro vittoria a Sanremo e nonostante tra loro fossero cambiate parecchie cose. Forse troppe.

L'ultima volta che erano stati a Lisbona - era ironico che quell'evento si svolgesse proprio nella sala congressi dell'albergo in cui avevano alloggiato durante l'Eurovision - non erano altro che due colleghi, due amici.

Proprio l'ultima sera in cui erano stati a Lisbona, erano diventati qualcosa di più. E quel qualcosa di più era andato avanti per mesi, fino a quando il peso di una relazione clandestina era diventato troppo da sopportare e avevano deciso di lasciarsi.

Erano riusciti a mantenere un rapporto amichevole, però, e quindi per nessuno dei due era stato un problema partecipare insieme a quell'evento.

Questo però non significava che Ermal gioisse all'idea di dover restare a Lisbona più del necessario perché il loro volo era stato cancellato.

"La puoi smettere di passeggiare avanti e indietro? Inizi a essere fastidioso."

Ermal si fermò all'istante e si voltò verso Fabrizio. "Scusa tanto se i miei passi ti disturbano."

"Non sono i tuoi passi che mi disturbano. È il tuo essere così agitato per qualcosa per cui non possiamo fare nulla. Camminare avanti e indietro per tutto l'aeroporto non farà smettere di nevicare e non farà improvvisamente apparire un aereo per tornare a casa" disse Fabrizio con tranquillità.

Se ne stava accasciato su una sedia, con il cellulare tra le dita e un'espressione serena stampata in faccia.

Ermal per un attimo invidiò la sua calma. Lui invece voleva solo tornare a casa e allontanarsi il più possibile da lui. E da Lisbona.

Aveva creduto di aver accantonato i suoi sentimenti, di averli addirittura superati. E invece era bastato stare qualche giorno nella città in cui era iniziato tutto per rendersi conto che era ancora innamorato di Fabrizio e che probabilmente non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo.

Sentiva il bisogno di allontanarsi da lui al più presto, di andarsene da Lisbona, magari di chiudersi nel suo studio a Milano, lontano da tutto e tutti.

E invece era bloccato lì, il 24 dicembre, costretto a trascorrere il Natale con l'uomo che amava ma con cui non stava più insieme da tempo.

Si sedette a qualche sedia di distanza e sbuffò scocciato.

Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "E allora cosa proponi?"

Erano obbligati a restare a Lisbona almeno per le prossime ventiquattro ore, tanto valeva occupare il tempo.

Fabrizio sorrise - uno di quei sorrisi belli, di quelli che fanno venire voglia di sorridere a propria volta senza nessun motivo - e si alzò.

Si piazzò di fronte a Ermal e tese la mano verso di lui. "Posso portarti in un posto?"

Se c'era una cosa che Ermal aveva sempre amato di Lisbona, era la vivacità.

Fin dal primo momento in cui era stato lì, si era innamorato dei colori, dei suoni di quella città. Era un posto che trasmetteva allegria.

Eppure quella sera, nonostante fosse la vigilia di Natale e la città fosse più allegra e vivace del solito, Ermal la vedeva cupa e triste.

Forse perché era lui ad essere cupo e triste.

Amava Fabrizio. Lo amava da morire e avrebbe dovuto essere felice di passare del tempo con lui. Ma in realtà si stava rendendo conto che più passava del tempo insieme a quello che per tanto tempo era stato il suo uomo, e più si sentiva morire all'idea che non avrebbe più potuto baciarlo e toccarlo come un tempo.

Erano riusciti a rimanere in buoni rapporti, e di questo Ermal non poteva che essere felice, ma non era la stessa cosa. Non era abbastanza.

Si voltò per un attimo e lo vide con il volto sereno e tranquillo, mentre camminava accanto a lui senza minimamente preoccuparsi della neve che ormai gli aveva inzuppato completamente i capelli. Ed Ermal non poté evitare di pensare a quanto fosse bello guardarlo e a quanto avrebbe voluto farlo per il resto della vita.

"Allora, dove stiamo andando?" chiese riportando lo sguardo davanti a sé e continuando a camminare.

Fabrizio sorrise e continuò a camminare. "Ora lo vedrai."

Pochi minuti dopo, quando ormai erano giunti al fondo della via che avevano percorso fino a quel momento, Ermal finalmente capì dove si trovavano.

Davanti a loro c'era una delle piazze principali di Lisbona, un posto in cui erano stati spesso durante la loro avventura all'Eurovision.

Il posto in cui, la sera della finale, erano andati a passeggiare dopo aver bevuto qualche birra di troppo e si erano baciati per la prima volta.

Faceva male tornare lì, Ermal non poteva negarlo. Eppure sapere di essere lì con Fabrizio, sapere che con tutti i posti bellissimi di quella città Fabrizio aveva deciso di portarlo proprio lì, lo rendeva tranquillo.

Egoisticamente, sperava che anche Fabrizio fosse rimasto bloccato alla loro storia, che anche lui non riuscisse a smettere di pensarlo.

"Che ci facciamo qui?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle e riprese a camminare. "Avevi bisogno di vedere qualcosa di bello e di rilassarti un po'. Hai sempre detto che questa piazza ti piaceva."

"Non era la piazza a piacermi. Erano i ricordi legati a questo posto, a renderla bella."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.

Per lui era lo stesso. Anche a lui piaceva quella piazza perché ricordava ciò che era successo durante la sera della finale dell'Eurovision, quel bacio scambiato in mezzo alla piazza senza il timore che qualcuno potesse vederli. Quello stesso timore per cui tempo dopo la loro relazione era finita.

"Abbiamo incasinato tutto, vero? Mettendoci insieme, dico" disse Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che se avessimo continuato a essere solo amici, forse le cose tra noi sarebbero state meno problematiche."

"Forse" concordò Ermal. "Ma davvero se tornassi indietro rinunceresti a quello che c'è stato tra noi?"

Era la prima volta che parlavano apertamente della loro relazione e, nonostante facesse male, dovevano ammettere che era anche liberatorio.

Dopo la loro rottura avevano continuato a frequentarsi, a lavorare insieme, ma ciò che c'era stato tra loro era diventato un argomento taboo.

E in quel momento, nel luogo in cui tutto era iniziato, si sentivano entrambi più leggeri affrontando finalmente quel discorso.

"No, non rinuncerei a nulla. Lo sai."

"Onestamente, no. Non lo so, Bizio. Hai deciso che era meglio lasciarci con una facilità tale che mi hai fatto dubitare che ciò che c'è stato tra noi fosse davvero esistito" disse Ermal tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

Non aveva intenzione di guardare Fabrizio, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a piangere.

"È stata una decisione tutt'altro che facile."

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata. "Certo, come no."

"Dico sul serio" disse Fabrizio piazzandosi di fronte a Ermal e obbligandolo a guardarlo. "Non è stato facile. Mi sono sentito morire quel giorno, sono stato male per mesi. Sto male ancora adesso!"

Ermal lo fissò in silenzio per un attimo.

Poco distante da loro un gruppo di bambini giocavano a lanciarsi palle di neve; in fondo alla piazza un gruppo di cantanti di strada intonava una canzoncina natalizia; la piazza era piena di risate e discorsi, affollata di gente che aspettava l'arrivo del Natale.

Ma Ermal e Fabrizio sembravano non accorgersi di nulla, persi com'erano nelle loro faccende. E tutto ciò che sentivano era un silenzio assordante che seguiva le parole di Fabrizio.

"E allora perché? Se la cosa fa soffrire anche te, perché hai deciso che era meglio finirla?" chiese Ermal con un filo di voce.

Fabrizio sospirò. Non avrebbe voluto riportare a galla il passato, ma non poteva nemmeno evitare di rispondere.

"Perché eravamo stanchi di nasconderci e allo stesso tempo non eravamo ancora pronti a uscire allo scoperto. E tu eri quello che soffriva di più per quella situazione, lo vedevo. L'unica cosa che mi importa è che tu stia bene e non potevo continuare a vederti così. Eri sempre nervoso ed era ovvio quale fosse la causa."

"Non spettava a te decidere per entrambi. Avremmo potuto parlarne. Invece mi hai semplicemente messo di fronte a una tua decisione senza ammettere repliche!" sbottò Ermal.

"E se ne avessi parlato con te, che avresti fatto? Te lo dico io, Ermal: avresti detto che non volevi che la nostra storia finisse, avremmo continuato a stare insieme, a essere nervosi e scontrosi per quella situazione, fino a quando saremmo finiti col farci del male senza nemmeno accorgercene."

Fabrizio aveva ragione ed Ermal lo sapeva benissimo.

Se gliene avesse parlato, se avesse discusso con lui prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, Ermal non l'avrebbe fatto scappare da lui. E alla fine non avrebbero fatto altro che gettarsi addosso la propria frustrazione e la propria rabbia fino a odiarsi.

Almeno in quel modo avevano mantenuto un rapporto civile, quasi amichevole.

Ermal sospirò e camminò lentamente verso il centro della piazza, andando a sedersi sul bordo della fontana circolare che stava a qualche metro da loro.

Non gli importava nemmeno che il marmo fosse bagnato a causa dell'enorme quantità di neve caduta nelle ultime ore. Voleva solo sedersi, guardarsi intorno per un po', magari perdersi nei ricordi dell'ultima volta in cui era stato in quella piazza.

Fabrizio lo seguì silenzioso e si sedette accanto a lui.

Rimasero a fissare le luci natalizie che decoravano le entrate dei bar e dei ristoranti, le famiglie che camminavano verso la chiesa per la messa di mezzanotte, l'albero di Natale che occupava buona parte della piazza.

Ermal notò due ragazzi tenersi per mano, uno dei due attirare l'altro a sé e baciarlo senza minimamente preoccuparsi di altro che non fosse il ragazzo insieme a lui.

"Credi che saremo mai in grado di farlo anche noi? Baciarci in mezzo a una piazza fregandocene di tutto il resto, intendo" disse Ermal continuando a fissare la coppia.

"Una volta l'abbiamo fatto" gli fece notare Fabrizio.

"Non ci conosceva nessuno. Intendo dire se saremo mai in grado di farlo anche dove la gente ci conosce. Se c'è ancora una speranza per noi."

Fabrizio osservò i due ragazzi sorridersi e poi camminare mano nella mano verso l'entrata di un bar. Poi si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Dimmelo tu."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo confuso.

"Tu te la sentiresti? Perché io credo di sì, ma siamo in due in questa storia e su una cosa hai avuto ragione: non posso decidere per entrambi. Quindi lo chiedo a te."

Ermal lo guardò spaesato. Non era certo di aver capito bene cosa volesse dire Fabrizio, ma suonava tanto come una proposta di riprovarci, di dare alla loro storia una seconda possibilità.

E lui non aveva voluto altro da quando si erano lasciati, ma era anche spaventato da ciò che Fabrizio gli stava chiedendo.

L'idea di bruciare una seconda possibilità con Fabrizio, però, lo spaventava di più.

"Forse non subito. Però sì, potrei farlo" rispose.

"Potresti o ne sei certo? Non è qualcosa su cui essere indecisi, Ermal."

"Ne sono certo" rispose Ermal, questa volta senza traccia di dubbio nella voce.

Voleva stare con Fabrizio, voleva tornare a essere felice e sapeva di poterlo essere solo accanto a lui.

Il più grande sorrise e lo attirò a sé coinvolgendolo in un bacio che per entrambi sapeva di gioia, di amore, di casa, ma soprattutto un bacio che fece li fece respirare di nuovo.

Poi si separò da lui, continuando a tenergli il viso tra le mani come aveva fatto in quello stesso posto ormai tanto tempo prima, quando l'aveva baciato per la prima volta.

Sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato e allo stesso tempo sembrava che nulla fosse rimasto uguale.

Sorrise spostando dalla fronte del più piccolo un ricciolo bagnato, mentre Ermal lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate.

"Buon Natale, Ermal."

Il più giovane sorrise. Senz'altro sarebbe stato un buon Natale.


	2. Lo strano caso delle manette difettose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Mi hai regalato delle manette col pelo?”

** Lo strano caso delle manette difettose **

"Avevamo detto niente regali" protestò Ermal fissando il pacchetto che Fabrizio gli aveva appena messo davanti agli occhi.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No. Tu avevi detto niente regali, io non ho mai detto di essere d'accordo."

Ermal sbuffò. Tecnicamente Fabrizio aveva ragione.

Quando un paio di settimane prima Ermal aveva detto che non voleva che si scambiassero i regali per Natale - il tutto farcito da una dichiarazione romantica degna di un film, in cui gli diceva che il vero regalo era stare insieme - Fabrizio non aveva risposto.

Anzi, a dire il vero l'aveva proprio ignorato, comportandosi come se non avesse nemmeno sentito ciò che Ermal aveva detto.

Però, insomma, si dice che chi tace acconsente ed Ermal aveva pensato che Fabrizio non avesse risposto semplicemente perché era d'accordo con lui.

A giudicare dal pacco che aveva davanti, ovviamente si era sbagliato.

"Io non ti ho preso niente" disse Ermal dispiaciuto.

Non gli sembrava giusto che Fabrizio gli avesse fatto un regalo, mentre lui invece no.

"L'hai detto tu che il vero regalo è stare insieme, e io sono d'accordo con te. Questa è solo una cosa in più che mi andava di comprarti" disse Fabrizio passandogli una mano tra i capelli affettuosamente.

A quel punto Ermal si arrese.

Ormai aveva un regalo tra le mani e non poteva certamente dire a Fabrizio di non volerlo.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e iniziò a slacciare il nastro giallo attorno alla carta, mentre Fabrizio si sedeva accanto a lui guardandolo curioso.

"Non mi dai un indizio?" chiese Ermal, mentre cercava di rimuovere i troppi pezzi di scotch che il compagno aveva usato per chiudere il pacco.

"Tanto tra un attimo lo apri. Meglio avere la sorpresa, no?"

Ermal non rispose e continuò ad aprire attentamente il regalo, cercando di non strappare la carta.

Quando era piccolo, sua madre gli aveva insegnato ad aprire i regali con cura, senza sgualcire la carta in modo da poterla riutilizzare, ed Ermal non aveva mai perso quell'abitudine.

Certo, i regali che riceveva da bambino erano un tantino diversi da ciò che ora era davanti ai suoi occhi.

Rimase a fissare il contenuto del pacco per qualche secondo prima di prendere l'oggetto in mano tenendolo pizzicato tra il pollice e l'indice e dire: "Mi hai regalato delle manette col pelo?"

Le manette, avvolte da uno strato di pelliccia rosa, oscillavano tra le mani di Ermal, il quale le fissava con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo confuso.

"Hai detto che volevi provare qualcosa di nuovo" si giustificò Fabrizio.

"E quindi mi hai regalato delle manette col pelo."

"Non ti piacciono, vero?"

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio colpito dal suo tono dispiaciuto.

Effettivamente, quelle non rientravano tra i regali che avrebbe mai creduto di ricevere, ma si rendeva anche conto che Fabrizio aveva semplicemente cercato di fare una cosa carina per lui.

"Non ho detto questo. Sono solo un po'... sorpreso, ecco."

"No, hai ragione, è stata un'idea stupida. Le riporto al negozio" disse Fabrizio, cercando di strappargli di mano le manette e rimetterle nella scatola.

Ermal allungò il braccio facendo finire l'oggetto fuori dalla portata del compagno e rispose: "E se invece le provassimo?"

Erano passati davvero pochissimi minuti prima che Ermal si ritrovasse sdraiato sul letto, completamente nudo e con i polsi ammanettati alla testiera.

Doveva ammettere di non sentirsi completamente a suo agio in quel momento. Era eccitato, questo era ovvio, ma allo stesso tempo non amava sentirsi impotente e non avere il controllo della situazione.

Ma per una volta poteva cedere le redini a Fabrizio, lasciare che fosse lui ad assumere il controllo e rimanere semplicemente fermo a subire una situazione che, ne era sicuro, avrebbe avuto risvolti senz'altro interessanti.

"Se non ti va, possiamo lasciare stare. Lo sai, vero?" chiese Fabrizio premuroso.

Ermal sorrise. "Lo so. Ma te l'ho proposto io, quindi mi va."

Fabrizio si chinò su di lui, baciandogli le labbra e poi scendendo lentamente lungo il collo, le spalle, il petto.

Ermal, sotto di lui, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò sentendo le labbra bollenti di Fabrizio posarsi sulla sua pelle.

In una situazione normale, avrebbe infilato le dita tra i suoi capelli spettinati mentre Fabrizio continuava a baciarlo, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che gli era concessa era restare immobile. Era frustrante e lo stava facendo completamente impazzire, ma era anche una delle cose più eccitanti che avesse provato in vita sua.

Inarcò la schiena appena Fabrizio prese a mordicchiargli un capezzolo e non poté evitare di trattenere un gemito quando sentì la mano di Fabrizio scendere tra le sue gambe e circondare la sua imponente erezione.

"Ogni tanto è bello vederti così arrendevole" disse Fabrizio, prima di ricominciare a baciargli il petto e scendere poi verso il basso.

"Sono arrendevole solo perché sono costretto."

"Allora diciamo che ogni tanto è bello costringerti a fare cose" rispose Fabrizio. Poi, ormai arrivato al pube, circondò con le labbra l'erezione del compagno e prese a succhiarla con foga.

Ermal avrebbe voluto rispondergli di non farci l'abitudine, ma il fiato gli si spezzò in gola quando sentì le guance di Fabrizio stringersi attorno alla sua lunghezza.

Mosse istintivamente le mani per portarle tra i capelli del compagno, ricordandosi improvvisamente di essere intrappolato. Uno sbuffo scocciato gli sfuggì dalle labbra e Fabrizio si affrettò a succhiare con più avidità pur di fargli emettere versi di ben altra natura.

"Bizio, ho bisogno di toccarti" si lamentò Ermal.

"Non ancora" rispose Fabrizio scostandosi da lui e avvicinando le dita alla sua apertura per prepararlo.

Ermal sbuffò scocciato.

Gli era piaciuto godersi le attenzioni di Fabrizio senza fare nulla per un po', ma ora sentiva il bisogno di toccarlo e continuare a restare incatenato alla testiera del letto lo rendeva nervoso.

"Ti prego, Fabrizio, levami ste cose!"

Sentendosi chiamare con il suo nome per intero - e non con il familiare _Bizio_ che Ermal usava solitamente - Fabrizio tornò improvvisamente serio. Il momento di giocare era finito, lo aveva capito dal tono di Ermal.

Si allungò verso il comodino per recuperare la piccola chiavetta di metallo per sbloccare la serratura delle manette e sentì Ermal sospirare sollevato.

"Ora te le tolgo, tranquillo" disse Fabrizio infilando la chiave nella serratura.

"Grazie. E scusa, ma davvero non ce la faccio più a restare così."

Fabrizio girò la chiave un paio di volte, prima in un senso e poi nell'altro, cercando di capire quale fosse il verso corretto. Il problema era che nessuno dei due sembrava essere il verso corretto.

La chiave era bloccata e non si muoveva né girandola verso destra, né verso sinistra.

"Ci vuole ancora molto?" chiese Ermal, mentre iniziava a sentire le braccia intorpidirsi dopo essere state troppo a lungo nella stessa posizione.

"Non allarmarti, ma abbiamo un problema" disse Fabrizio cercando di mantenere la calma, consapevole che se si fosse agitato per Ermal sarebbe stato peggio.

"Che tipo di problema?"

"La chiave si è bloccata e non riesco ad aprire le manette."

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, sperando di aver capito male, ma il rumore provocato da Fabrizio che continuava a tentare di aprire la serratura gli fece intuire che purtroppo aveva capito benissimo.

"Dimmi che stai scherzando, Fabrizio."

"Mi piacerebbe tanto, ma purtroppo no."

"Cazzo, Fabri, levami immediatamente questa roba!" sbottò Ermal perdendo del tutto la calma.

Si sentiva intrappolato, inerme e, anche se era consapevole che non avrebbe potuto accadergli nulla di male finché era con Fabrizio, si sentiva soffocare alla sola idea di essere bloccato su quel letto.

Sentiva la gola stringersi e il fiato mancare, il cuore gli batteva così forte che gli sembrava fosse l'unico suono presente nella stanza.

Iniziò a dimenarsi, come se potesse liberarsi da solo da quella stretta e senza rendersi conto che in realtà stava solo peggiorando la situazione perché più si muoveva e meno Fabrizio poteva tentare di sbloccare la serratura.

Vedendo che Ermal non accennava a calmarsi, Fabrizio lasciò perdere le manette per un attimo, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarlo.

"Ermal, calmati!"

"Come faccio a calmarmi?" disse Ermal, ormai quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime per quanto era agitato.

"Io sono qua con te. E non me ne vado fino a quando non ti avrò tolto questa roba, ok? Siamo insieme, come sempre."

Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, rincuorato dalle parole di Fabrizio, e sospirò. "Va bene. Sono calmo."

"Sicuro?"

"Sicuro. Però se tu riuscissi a levarmi questa roba, starei molto meglio" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte e poi tornò a concentrarsi sulle manette.

Il fatto che Ermal fosse più calmo, fece calmare all'istante anche lui e dopo qualche attimo finalmente riuscì a sbloccare la serratura liberando Ermal dalle manette.

"È tutto ok" disse Fabrizio stringendolo in un abbraccio.

Ermal nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo di Fabrizio. Non voleva mostrarsi debole ai suoi occhi, non voleva fare la figura del cretino perché era andato nel panico per una cosa così banale.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio scostandosi per poter guardare Ermal in faccia.

Il più giovane annuì. "Sto bene. Ma quelle robe infernali non voglio più vederle!"

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

"Va bene, le faccio sparire."

"Mi dispiace di aver rovinato il momento" disse Ermal dopo qualche attimo.

"Non ci pensare, non hai rovinato niente" rispose Fabrizio. Poi si sdraiò trascinando con sé Ermal, facendogli posare la testa sulla sua spalla e stringendolo tra le sue braccia.

Rimasero abbracciati in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Fabrizio pensò che Ermal si fosse addormentato. Si rese conto che non era così solo quando lo sentì parlare.

"Bizio, la prossima volta che vuoi farmi un regalo di Natale, vai sul classico e regalami un maglione."

Fabrizio sorrise abbassò lo sguardo verso Ermal. "Forse è meglio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa OS è la fiera del trash, me ne rendo conto. Lo sapevo quando l’ho scritta e chi l’ha letta in anteprima mi ha dato la conferma.
> 
> Però a mia discolpa, era trash già il prompt quindi non poteva uscirne una cosa seria. E non sarà nemmeno l'ultima trashata, sappiatelo.
> 
> A domani :)


	3. L'influenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Natale con l’influenza. A non andrà alla festa per stare con B.

** L’influenza **

Ermal sbuffò controllando fino a che numero arrivava il mercurio all'interno del termometro.

38,4.

Non poteva essere altrimenti, in effetti.

Aveva da giorni un fastidiosissimo raffreddore e quella mattina si era svegliato con un forte mal di testa.

Alla fine, nonostante avesse passato giorni interi a dire che non si sarebbe ammalato, che i suoi anticorpi erano forti, l'influenza aveva colpito anche lui.

A pensarci bene era strano che non fosse successo prima, visto che Libero e Anita l'avevano presa entrambi qualche settimana prima e poi l'avevano attaccata anche a Fabrizio.

Ermal aveva superato quella piccola epidemia familiare incolume. O almeno così aveva creduto.

"Allora? Come stai?" disse Fabrizio entrando in camera da letto con solo un asciugamano bianco avvolto ai fianchi.

Ermal si mise seduto appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto e lo osservò attentamente. "Ora molto bene."

Fabrizio sorrise imbarazzato e si vestì rapidamente dicendo: "Hai la febbre?"

"Sì. Non credo di poter venire alla festa questa sera" disse Ermal scocciato.

Il nuovo compagno di Giada aveva organizzato una piccola festa natalizia a casa sua, e aveva invitato anche Ermal e Fabrizio.

Entrambi erano stati felici dell'invito. Andavano d'accordo con lui e Fabrizio vedeva quanto Giada fosse innamorata di quell'uomo, quindi non poteva che esserne felice.

Era ovvio però che a quel punto Ermal dovesse declinare l'invito.

"Vuoi che rimanga a casa con te?" chiese Fabrizio voltandosi verso di lui e poi andandosi a sedere sul bordo del letto.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. Tu vai alla festa, ti diverti e quando torni mi racconti tutto."

"Non mi diverto se non ci sei tu."

E non era una frase fatta.

Fabrizio era certo che non si sarebbe divertito sapendo che Ermal era a casa, solo e malato.

"Ma smettila. Ci sono i tuoi amici, i tuoi figli... Ti divertirai senza dubbio. Sicuramente ti divertirai più che a stare qua con me" disse Ermal, affondando la testa dolorante nei cuscini.

Fabrizio, d'altra parte, non ne era così convinto.

Ermal era diventato una parte fondamentale di lui e ogni volta che non erano insieme si sentiva come se mancasse un pezzo di sé. Il pezzo più importante, forse.

"Sei sicuro che non vuoi che resti qui?" chiese ancora, perché era molto più semplice fare una domanda del genere piuttosto che ammettere che era lui quello che avrebbe voluto restare a casa.

"Sicuro. Smettila di trattarmi come se rischiassi di morire nel momento in cui uscirai da quella porta" borbottò Ermal.

Poi colto dalla stanchezza, si raggomitolò sotto le coperte e chiuse gli occhi.

Fabrizio lo fissò per qualche attimo prima di sospirare e uscire dalla stanza.

Arrivò fino alla porta di ingresso con lo stomaco in subbuglio e la testa piena di pensieri, prima di rendersi conto che davvero lui a quella festa senza Ermal non voleva andarci.

Non gli importava che stesse male, che avesse l'influenza e che magari avrebbe dormito per ore senza nemmeno rivolgergli una parola.

Fabrizio voleva stare con lui e tutto il resto non aveva importanza.

Non gli interessava nemmeno che standogli vicino avrebbe rischiato di prendersi di nuovo quell'orribile influenza che l'aveva fatto stare male qualche settimana prima.

Tornò sui suoi passi abbandonando la giacca elegante sul divano del salotto e rientrò in camera da letto.

Ermal si era addormentato e anche in quel momento - con le gote arrossate e la fronte sudata - Fabrizio lo trovò così bello da fargli mancare il fiato.

Rimase a fissarlo per qualche minuto, totalmente perso nei suoi pensieri.

Ogni tanto si chiedeva per quale motivo Ermal si fosse innamorato di lui, cosa avesse visto di così speciale in cui da sconvolgere tutte le sue certezze e decidere di stare con lui.

E ogni volta non riusciva a darsi una risposta.

Ermal gli aveva confessato di pensare la stessa cosa, di porsi le stesse domande. E Fabrizio aveva risposto semplicemente che non riusciva a immaginare nessun altro al suo fianco, a parte lui.

Si spogliò rapidamente, si infilò una vecchia tuta sgualcita che ormai usava come pigiama e poi si sdraiò accanto a Ermal, attento a non svegliarlo.

Il suo corpo era bollente ed emanava calore pur stando a debita distanza, segno che la febbre non stava scendendo.

La preoccupazione si impossessò improvvisamente di Fabrizio ma cercò di scacciarla via, consapevole che non avrebbe avuto senso allarmarsi tanto per una banale influenza e che se Ermal l'avesse saputo probabilmente l'avrebbe preso in giro per tutta la vita.

Si avvicinò a lui, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e tenendolo stretto a sé.

Almeno in quel modo avrebbe avuto l'illusione di proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa, anche dalla febbre che sembrava non volerne sapere di andarsene.

Il mattino seguente, quando Ermal aprì gli occhi, Fabrizio era già sveglio da un po'.

Ermal se ne rese conto appena aprì gli occhi e lo sentì trafficare in cucina.

Sentiva dolori ovunque e la testa continuava a pulsare, ma si sentiva decisamente meglio rispetto alla sera precedente e sembrava che la febbre fosse scesa.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto e si trascinò con passo stanco fino alla cucina, dove Fabrizio stava preparando la colazione.

"Buongiorno" mormorò entrando nella stanza.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. "Buongiorno. Come ti senti?"

Ermal si trascinò fino al tavolo e si lasciò cadere su una sedia. Poi rispose: "Ho ancora mal di testa e sembra che un camion mi abbia investito, ma tutto sommato sto bene."

Fabrizio sorrise cercando di non far trasparire la preoccupazione che lo aveva attanagliato nelle ultime ore.

"Bene, meglio così. Che ti preparo per colazione?"

"Solo un po' di tè, non mi va di mangiare" borbottò Ermal tenendosi la testa tra le mani. Poi risollevò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e aggiunse: "Com'è andata la festa?"

Fabrizio si irrigidì per un istante. Sapeva che Ermal non si era accorto che fosse rimasto a casa e quindi la sua domanda era del tutto normale, ma era stato proprio lui ad insistere affinché andasse alla festa e temeva la sua reazione se avesse saputo che alla fine aveva deciso di rinunciare.

Ma non poteva nemmeno tenerglielo nascosto, quindi si fece coraggio e disse: "In realtà, non ci sono andato."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte confuso. Eppure aveva visto Fabrizio prepararsi e uscire, com'era possibile che non fosse andato alla festa?

Fabrizio gli passò la tazza di tè e gli si sedette di fronte. "Stavo per uscire, ma poi mi sono reso conto che non mi andava di lasciarti solo."

"Bizio" disse Ermal con tono di rimprovero.

"Non mi sarei divertito senza di te, lo sai. Ho preferito restare a casa, anche se tu non hai fatto altro che dormire. Ma guardarti dormire e sentirti russare è stato comunque meglio di qualsiasi festa" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso commosso.

Nessuno aveva mai preferito restare con lui a guardarlo dormire, piuttosto che uscire a divertirsi.

Gli sembrava di non meritare quelle attenzioni e si sentiva un ladro perché continuava comunque a prendersi tutto ciò che Fabrizio gli offriva. E tutto ciò lo faceva sentire in colpa, ma anche tremendamente felice.

"E Giada? Come l'ha presa?" chiese Ermal, prima di bere un sorso di tè.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Non bene. Ieri sera mi sono dimenticato di avvertirla e questa mattina avevo un'infinità di suoi messaggi. Non ho ancora trovato il coraggio di risponderle."

Ermal si mise a ridere e disse: "Probabilmente troverà il modo di vendicarsi."

"Quasi sicuramente."

"Però, per farti perdonare, potresti invitarla a cena appena starò meglio. Facciamo una piccola festa di Natale tra noi, giusto per recuperare quella che ci siamo persi" propose Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise entusiasta. "Sì. Buona idea."

A conti fatti, forse l'influenza di Ermal - e la sua conseguente decisione di restare a casa - non era stata una cosa così negativa.

Si era risparmiato una festa che, per quanto piena di amici a cui voleva bene, sarebbe stata comunque troppo affollata per i suoi gusti.

Preferiva di gran lunga l'idea della cena intima che gli aveva dato Ermal.

E avrebbe continuato a preferire prendersi cura del suo fidanzato malato piuttosto che partecipare a qualsiasi festa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storiella soft per esorcizzare il trash della precedente.   
> Non è niente di che, però ho immaginato che Fabrizio potrebbe essere esattamente il tipo di persona che, quando qualcuno a cui tiene sta male, mette in pausa tutta la sua vita. Quindi ecco qua.


	4. Sorprese natalizie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A lavora fino a tardi la sera della vigilia. B gli fa una sorpresa.

** Sorprese natalizie **

Ermal odiava lavorare durante le feste. O meglio, lo odiava da un po’ di tempo a quella parte.

Non che fosse una novità, a dire il vero. Anzi, era capitato più di una volta di passare il Natale chiuso in studio a ultimare un album.

La differenza era che, prima di quel momento, non era mai stato un peso.

Non era mai stato particolarmente attaccato alle festività. Probabilmente perché gli ricordavano com'erano le feste in Albania, quando suo padre li obbligava a fingersi agli occhi di tutti una famigliola felice.

Si mettevano su i loro bei sorrisi, li indossavano come se fossero abiti eleganti, e poi li toglievano appena restavano soli e lontani da occhi indiscreti.

Quello era il ricordo che Ermal aveva delle feste.

Con il passare degli anni e il loro trasferimento in Italia, sua madre aveva cercato di imporre nuove tradizioni per dimenticare quelle vecchie, ma non era servito a molto.

Era stato facile con Rinald e Sabina, che erano i "piccoli" della famiglia, ma con Ermal era tutto più complicato.

Ermal non era mai stato davvero piccolo. Era stato l'uomo di casa da quando riusciva a ricordarlo, quello che difendeva la madre e i fratelli a costo di rimetterci, a costo di trovarsi con i lividi sulla pelle.

Era cresciuto in fretta e in lui i ricordi di quelle feste orribili erano più vividi che in suo fratello o sua sorella. E di conseguenza anche più difficili da scacciare via.

Così, con enorme dispiacere di sua madre, erano state sempre di più le occasioni in cui aveva declinato un invito per un pranzo di Natale o di Pasqua con la scusa di dover lavorare. E fino a quel momento non era stato un problema.

Ma poi nella sua vita era entrato Fabrizio e aveva completamente sconvolto il suo mondo.

Con Fabrizio stava così bene che sentiva il bisogno di festeggiare il Natale.

Voleva festeggiare il Natale.

E per la prima volta, proprio quando sentiva il desiderio di trascorrere le feste a casa, era stato obbligato a restare in studio per ultimare l'album.

Per la prima volta, non era stato lui a decidere di restare a lavorare la sera della vigilia. Era stata una necessità data dalle imminenti scadenze che gli ricordavano che la lavorazione di quell'album era ancora in alto mare.

Troppo, considerato che avrebbe dovuto uscire il mese seguente e lui ancora non aveva scelto l'ultima traccia da inserire.

Sbuffò spostando lo sguardo da uno spartito all'altro, sentendo risuonare entrambe le canzoni nella testa.

La casa discografica gli aveva dato carta bianca sulla decisione, ed Ermal non riusciva a decidere quale pezzo fosse più indicato a completare quel progetto.

Si alzò dalla sedia girevole e camminò lentamente lungo il corridoio, fino a raggiungere la macchinetta del caffè.

Ne aveva bisogno se voleva continuare a lavorare.

Osservò la tazzina riempirsi e il profumo di caffè invadere la stanza.

Lo bevve lentamente, assaporandolo come se fosse la prima volta, prendendosi così il tempo di riordinare le idee prima di tornare al lavoro.

Mentre stava per tornare sui suoi passi, un paio di colpi sulla porta di ingresso attirarono la sua attenzione.

Rimase a fissare la porta per qualche secondo prima di decidersi ad aprire.

In fondo, tutti i suoi collaboratori sapevano che sarebbe stato in studio quella sera ma era poco plausibile che qualcuno di loro si presentasse lì la sera della vigilia di Natale.

E di certo non si aspettava nemmeno di aprire la porta e trovare di fronte a lui il suo compagno, che era certo fosse a Roma.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Ermal, prima di gettarsi tra le sue braccia.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé e gli lasciò un bacio su una porzione di pelle scoperta del collo.

"Mi avevi detto che avresti lavorato e non mi sembrava giusto farti passare la vigilia da solo. Quindi sono venuto qui e ho portato rinforzi" disse Fabrizio facendo notare a Ermal la borsa che teneva tra le mani, sicuramente piena di cibo e bevande.

Ermal sorrise riconoscente e lo fece entrare nello studio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Era felice che Fabrizio fosse lì con lui.

Fabrizio era l'unico motivo per cui non riusciva a sopportare l'idea di lavorare nelle feste. Semplicemente perché avrebbe preferito passarle con lui.

Si era sentito malissimo quando, qualche settimana prima, Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di passare il Natale insieme e lui aveva dovuto rifiutare.

Ma ora Fabrizio era lì con lui e lavorare durante le feste non sembrava più così male.

"Allora? Come sta andando?" chiese Fabrizio camminando rapidamente fino alla piccola cucina in fondo al corridoio.

Lasciò la borsa sul tavolo e si avvicinò al mobile accanto al lavandino per cercare posate e piatti.

Sapeva che Ermal ormai viveva in quello studio e che la piccola cucina - che avrebbe dovuto essere semplicemente un posto in cui mangiare un panino al volo durante le giornate di lavoro - era diventata più fornita della cucina di casa sua.

Nelle ultime settimane, Ermal aveva praticamente vissuto lì al punto che Fabrizio iniziava a pensare che nemmeno si ricordasse più di avere una vera casa ad appena qualche chilometro di distanza.

"Non proprio benissimo" disse Ermal sospirando. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e aggiunse: "Ma il fatto che tu sia qui rende tutto più sopportabile."

Fabrizio apparecchiò velocemente la tavola e poi tirò fuori dalla borsa un paio di birre e cibo da asporto.

"Pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato solo a Natale?" chiese Fabrizio stappando entrambe le bottiglie e poi bevendo un sorso dalla sua.

"Pensavo che preferissi stare lontano dal lavoro, almeno a Natale."

"Lontano dal lavoro, sì. Lontano da te, mai."

Ermal sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi a quegli slanci di affetto da parte di Fabrizio e soprattutto al fatto che fossero del tutto naturali.

Non erano mai frasi dette in un momento romantico, frasi che quasi si ci aspetta perché la situazione le richiede.

Erano sempre cose che Fabrizio diceva in mezzo a una conversazione qualsiasi, con naturalezza e disinteresse, come se stesse dicendo una cosa banale.

Ed Ermal, che aveva sempre prestato particolare attenzione alle parole, non riusciva ad abituarsi alla facilità con cui Fabrizio esprimeva ciò che sentiva per lui.

Una volta, glielo aveva anche detto.

Fabrizio aveva confessato di non essersene nemmeno accorto, che ogni cosa che gli diceva era del tutto spontanea e che, a pensarci bene, era una novità anche per lui.

Anche Fabrizio era sempre stato attento alle parole, soprattutto quando c'erano di mezzo i sentimenti.

Ma con Ermal, no. Con Ermal non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di censurarsi, di stare attento.

Con Ermal voleva solo essere sincero e dirgli ogni cosa gli passasse per la testa, anche quelle sdolcinate romanticherie che a volte nemmeno si rendeva conto di pensare.

Avevano cenato, parlato, scherzato.

Si erano raccontati a vicenda ciò che avevano fatto in quei giorni passati lontani e cosa avrebbero fatto nei giorni seguenti.

A quel punto Ermal aveva chiesto a Fabrizio quando sarebbe tornato a Roma e lui, quasi imbarazzato, gli aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto per tutto il tempo che Ermal avrebbe voluto.

"I bambini passano le feste con Giada, quest'anno. Posso restare con te per qualche giorno. Ammesso che tu voglia" aveva detto, quasi intimorito che Ermal rifiutasse la sua offerta.

Ermal non gli aveva nemmeno risposto.

Si era alzato dal suo posto, si era avvicinato a Fabrizio e l'aveva baciato.

Da lì a togliersi i vestiti lungo il tragitto dal tavolo al divano, il passo era stato breve.

E ora, ormai all'alba del 25 dicembre, Ermal se ne stava con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore e a pensare che quello di certo sarebbe stato per sempre il migliore Natale della sua vita.

"Sei sveglio?" chiese Fabrizio a bassa voce.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise. "Sai che non dormo molto."

"Di solito quando sei con me, dormi."

"Ma era tanto tempo che non stavamo insieme. Forse è proprio per quello che non riesco a dormire. Mi sembra di sprecare tempo" disse Ermal.

"Ti ho detto che posso restare a Milano tutto il tempo che vuoi. Abbiamo tempo" disse Fabrizio passandogli una mano tra i ricci spettinati.

"Se dormo, sarà comunque tempo sprecato. Non posso permettermi di perdere nemmeno un minuto."

Fabrizio non replicò.

Capiva benissimo lo stato d'animo di Ermal, il suo bisogno di godersi ogni attimo insieme.

Anche lui aveva la stessa necessità.

Era stata proprio quella necessità, quel bisogno impellente di passare del tempo con il suo fidanzato, che lo aveva spinto a prendere le chiavi della macchina e a mettersi in viaggio verso Milano senza nemmeno pensarci.

Stare lontano da Ermal era sempre doloroso, ma in quel periodo un po' di più.

Per quanto nessuno dei due tenesse particolarmente al Natale, Fabrizio non riusciva comunque a immaginarsi di passare le feste lontano da lui.

Sapeva che Ermal doveva lavorare, che aveva un album da concludere e non intendeva in alcun modo distoglierlo dal suo lavoro.

Ma voleva comunque passare del tempo con lui.

Anche rimanere in un angolo e guardarlo lavorare, sarebbe stato meglio che restare separati.

"Bizio" lo richiamò Ermal dopo qualche attimo.

"Dimmi."

Ermal si perse per un attimo nel suo sguardo, negli occhi che lo avevano fatto innamorare tempo prima e che ora lo guardavano come se fosse la cosa più importante al modo.

"Mi hai fatto una bella sorpresa. È sicuramente il miglior Natale della mia vita" disse sorridendo.

Fabrizio si chinò e gli baciò la fronte, poi se lo strinse di nuovo addosso e sorrise.

Anche per lui era il miglior Natale della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altra storiella soft perché sì. Perché è quasi Natale e ci vuole un po’ di tenerezza.   
> E onestamente spero davvero che Ermal rimanga in studio a Natale a finire l’album per farlo uscire al più presto perché ne ho bisogno!


	5. In vino veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A si ubriaca e diventa particolarmente invadente, smaliziato e loquace.

** In vino veritas **

Fabrizio non si era minimamente preoccupato dell'esito di quella serata.

Non gli era nemmeno passato per la testa che qualcosa potesse andare storto. Insomma, quando inviti a cena un amico prima delle feste natalizie di certo non ti aspetti che qualcosa possa andare male.

Aveva deciso di invitare Ermal a cena da lui giusto un paio di giorni prima, quando l'amico gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato libero da ogni impegno per qualche giorno.

Per Fabrizio era stato spontaneo chiedergli di raggiungerlo a Roma.

Non si vedevano da parecchio tempo - almeno un paio di mesi - e a Fabrizio avrebbe fatto piacere trascorrere un po' di tempo con lui, soprattutto considerato che con il Natale alle porte chissà quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di riuscire a vedersi di nuovo.

Ermal aveva accettato subito, cogliendo l'invito con entusiasmo e dicendo a Fabrizio che lo avrebbe raggiunto un paio di giorni più tardi.

E così Fabrizio aveva preparato con meticolosa attenzione tutti i piatti preferiti di Ermal, comprato qualche bottiglia di vino e organizzato una cena che, almeno all'apparenza, sembrava essere perfetta.

Non si era nemmeno preoccupato del fatto che Ermal reggesse pochissimo l'alcol. Non si sarebbero mossi da casa, quindi che motivo c'era di preoccuparsi?

Ma ovviamente non aveva minimamente pensato che la serata avrebbe avuto quella conclusione.

Ovvero Ermal ubriaco che farneticava cose apparentemente senza senso.

Ad essere onesti, era anche vagamente divertito da quella versione di Ermal completamente sfiltrata - più del solito - e buffa. Ma si sentiva comunque in colpa, come se fosse lui il responsabile di tutto quello.

"Ermal, io eviterei" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto, appena vide l'amico afferrare una bottiglia mezza vuota di vino che era ancora sul tavolo.

"Perché?"

La sua voce era leggermente più acuta, aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate e Fabrizio fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per non dirgli apertamente quanto lo trovasse bello.

Tra loro c'era sempre stato un semplice rapporto di amicizia, e Fabrizio non aveva alcuna intenzione di rovinare le cose.

Era un uomo adulto ed era in grado di tenerselo nei pantaloni.

Anche se non era facile, considerato che Ermal - seduto di fronte a lui - si era appena sbottonato la camicia fino almeno a metà, lamentandosi di quanto facesse caldo.

"Perché hai già bevuto parecchio" disse Fabrizio sorridendo. Poi si sporse verso di lui e gli rubò la bottiglia dalle mani.

Lo faceva sorridere il fatto che per una volta tra loro due fosse lui quello responsabile.

Ermal sbuffò contrariato, come un bambino a cui hanno portato via un giocattolo.

"Mi hai fatto bere da solo, questa sera" disse con tono offeso.

Fabrizio sollevò il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno e disse: "Non è vero. Ho bevuto anch'io. Non quanto te, forse. A proposito, mi spieghi che ti prende? Non è da te attaccarti alla bottiglia in questo modo."

Ermal aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma prima di riuscire a dire qualsiasi cosa scoppiò a ridere sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto del collega.

"Ho detto qualcosa di strano?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa cercando di darsi un contegno, poi disse: "No, è che hai detto che non è da me attaccarmi al bottiglia. Dipende di quale bottiglia parli."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte senza capire. Poi solo dopo aver osservato attentamente Ermal, che aveva assunto improvvisamente un'espressione maliziosa, si rese conto del significato di quella frase.

"Stai davvero paragonando un bottiglia a un cazzo, Ermal? Ma quanti anni hai?" chiese divertito.

"Quanti anni hai stasera? Io ne ho tre!" iniziò a cantare Ermal, cercando di imitare la voce di Fabrizio, ovviamente senza riuscirci.

Fabrizio era sempre più divertito dalla situazione. E anche curioso e intrigato dal fatto che Ermal avesse fatto una battuta di quel tipo. Soprattutto dal fatto che avesse ammesso implicitamente di avere dei gusti sessuali diversi da quelli che aveva sempre creduto Fabrizio.

Non che ne avessero mai parlato o che Fabrizio si aspettasse una specie di coming out dal collega, ma era sempre stato convinto che fosse interessato esclusivamente alle donne. E non poteva negare che la consapevolezza di essersi sbagliato, fosse una piacevole scoperta.

Fabrizio era attratto da Ermal praticamente da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Ed era consapevole che questa nuova scoperta non significasse niente, che il fatto che Ermal fosse attratto anche dagli uomini non significava che fosse attratto da lui, ma non poteva nemmeno negare di aver iniziato a sperarci almeno un po'.

E vaffanculo a tutta la storia del non rovinare l'amicizia!

"Ti ricordi quella volta che mi hai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto fare l'attore?" disse Ermal a un certo punto.

Fabrizio annuì. "Mi ricordo. Quindi?"

"Stavo pensando che io lo guarderei volentieri un film in cui ci sei tu."

"Prima dovrei imparare a recitare" rispose Fabrizio, mentre si alzava e iniziava a sparecchiare la tavola.

"Non è detto. Dipende da che film fai."

"Giusto. Se mi fanno fare un cantante romano nato a San Basilio, recitare non mi serve" rispose Fabrizio mettendo i piatti nel lavandino.

Era ancora voltato quando sentì Ermal rispondere: "Anche se facessi un porno non ti servirebbe a molto recitare."

Fabrizio si irrigidì per un attimo, rischiando di fare scivolare un piatto e farlo cadere rovinosamente sul fondo del lavandino. Si voltò verso Ermal, che era ancora seduto a tavola, e disse: "Come?"

"Non l'hai mai preso in considerazione? Nemmeno quando eri più giovane? Io ti ci vedrei bene" rispose Ermal con naturalezza.

"Mi vedresti bene in un porno?" chiese Fabrizio, ancora convinto di non aver capito bene.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle come se avesse detto una banalità e disse: "Io lo guarderei volentieri."

Poi, con un'espressione maliziosa che Fabrizio aveva visto raramente su di lui, aggiunse: "Anzi, più che volentieri."

Fabrizio deglutì a vuoto, sorpreso dall'atteggiamento di Ermal.

Era diventato particolarmente smaliziato e doveva ammettere che sapere che avrebbe guardato volentieri un porno con lui come protagonista, non lo aveva lasciato indifferente.

Si voltò nuovamente verso il lavandino, cercando di nascondere il rigonfiamento che si era formato nei suoi pantaloni, e disse: "Vedi che avevo ragione a dire che hai bevuto troppo."

"Ma smettila. Lo penso da sempre. Non è che ho iniziato a pensarlo ora che ho bevuto un po'" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sentì il rumore della sedia che strisciava sul pavimento, segno che Ermal si era appena alzato.

Lo sentì camminare fino ad arrivare dietro di lui e appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla.

Era una cosa che aveva già fatto molte volte, c'erano anche dei video che lo testimoniavano.

Era un gesto abituale che Ermal faceva spesso, approfittando della leggerissima differenza di altezza tra loro.

Eppure, quella sera, era tutto diverso.

Probabilmente era Ermal a renderlo diverso, era il suo comportamento, quel suo essere provocante senza rendersene conto che rendeva un gesto abituale così diverso dal solito.

"Bizio, sono ubriaco. Su questo hai ragione. Ma non è il vino che mi fa pensare che saresti perfetto in un porno. Sei solo tu che mi fai venire certi pensieri" sussurrò Ermal, chinandosi a baciare una porzione di pelle appena sotto l'orecchio.

Fabrizio si lasciò baciare per un attimo, godendosi le labbra di Ermal sulla sua pelle.

Aveva immaginato e sognato quel momento così tante volte, che gli sembrava impossibile stesse accadendo davvero. Ma la realtà superava di gran lunga la fantasia.

Fu solo quando sentì la mano di Ermal scivolare sul suo fianco e cercare di spingersi oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, che Fabrizio si scostò rendendosi conto di cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poco.

Ermal era ubriaco e Fabrizio non aveva la minima intenzione di andare a letto con lui se non era completamente lucido e convinto di ciò che stavano facendo. Ma era anche consapevole che se Ermal avesse continuato a provocarlo, sarebbe arrivato a un punto in cui se ne sarebbe fregato del fatto che il suo collega fosse ubriaco.

Doveva interrompere tutto quello - qualsiasi cosa fosse - prima che la situazione degenerasse.

"Forse è meglio se vai a riposarti. Qui finisco di mettere a posto io" disse Fabrizio con lo sguardo basso.

"Bizio..." mormorò Ermal impaurito di aver superato un limite a cui non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto avvicinarsi.

Fabrizio lo guardò e disse: "È tutto ok, Ermal. Solo che non credo sia un argomento da affrontare mentre sei ubriaco. Credo sia meglio se vai a dormire e ne parliamo in un altro momento."

Ermal sospirò e si avviò verso la camera degli ospiti.

Prima di uscire dalla cucina, si voltò verso Fabrizio e disse: "Hai pensato al fatto che se mi sono comportato così è perché forse da sobrio non riesco a dirti certe cose?"

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla cucina lasciando Fabrizio completamente esterrefatto e confuso da tutto ciò che era accaduto quella sera.

Fabrizio non aveva chiuso occhio.

Aveva provato a mettersi a letto, ma non aveva fatto altro che rigirarsi tra le coperte.

Continuava a pensare alle cose che aveva detto Ermal, al modo in cui l'aveva guardato.

Era sembrato deluso dal suo rifiuto, ferito. E Fabrizio non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

Sperava che al risveglio, Ermal non ricordasse nulla perché non avrebbe sopportato di nuovo il peso di quello sguardo.

Ma allo stesso tempo era consapevole che se Ermal non avesse ricordato nulla di ciò che era successo, il discorso sarebbe stato accantonato forse per sempre.

Di certo, Fabrizio non avrebbe sollevato l'argomento.

Per quanto fosse consapevole che nella maggior parte dei casi l'alcol può rendere particolarmente sinceri, era terrorizzato dal fatto che tutte le cose che Ermal aveva detto fossero nient'altro che il risultato di qualche bicchiere di troppo. Quindi, se non fosse stato Ermal stesso a parlarne, lui di certo non lo avrebbe fatto.

Arrivato a quel punto, non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa sperare.

Una parte di sé sperava che Ermal ricordasse tutto e che ripetesse ciò che gli aveva detto la sera precedente, con più lucidità e consapevolezza. Ma c'era un'altra parte di sé, quella impaurita, che sperava che quella parentesi restasse chiusa.

Sospirò mentre metteva a tavola il necessario per la colazione, temendo il momento in cui Ermal lo avrebbe raggiunto in cucina e avrebbe finalmente capito quali sarebbero state le sorti del loro rapporto.

In qualsiasi caso, qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. Non poteva essere altrimenti, perché Fabrizio continuava ad avere impresse nella mente tutte le cose che Ermal aveva detto la sera precedente e non le avrebbe dimenticate in fretta.

"Buongiorno."

Fabrizio si voltò di scatto sentendo la voce assonnata di Ermal.

Se ne stava fermo sulla porta con lo sguardo basso, le dita intente a giocare con gli anelli che indossava.

Era un gesto che faceva sempre quando era nervoso, Fabrizio ormai lo sapeva.

E se Ermal era nervoso, poteva significare soltanto che ricordava ciò che era successo la sera precedente.

"Buongiorno. Come ti senti?" chiese Fabrizio accendendo il fornello sotto la caffettiera che aveva preparato poco prima.

"Ho un po' di mal di testa" rispose Ermal camminando lentamente fino al tavolo. Poi gettò un'occhiata verso il piano cottura e disse: "Lo stai preparando solo per me?"

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì, ma non ti preoccupare. Mi fa piacere."

Ermal non poté fare a meno di sorridere vedendo Fabrizio dedicargli tutte quelle attenzioni. Cosa che, a dire il vero, lo metteva ancora più in imbarazzo.

Ricordava ogni cosa della sera precedente, ogni parola che aveva detto. E sapeva che ricordava tutto anche Fabrizio visto che, a differenza sua, non era affatto ubriaco.

E anche se Fabrizio sembrava tranquillo e si stava comportando come se non fosse accaduto nulla, Ermal sapeva che avrebbero dovuto affrontare l'argomento.

"Senti, riguardo alle cose che ho detto ieri sera..."

Fabrizio cercò di resistere all'impulso di dirgli che era tutto ok, che non avevano bisogno di parlarne.

Avrebbe voluto farlo. Avrebbe voluto dirlo solo per risparmiarsi l'imbarazzo di quella conversazione e non fare i conti con la paura di un cambiamento nel loro rapporto, ma razionalmente sapeva che avevano bisogno di affrontare ciò che era successo quindi rimase in silenzio.

"Ho esagerato e mi dispiace. Sono diventato invadente e fastidioso. Davvero, non so come scusarmi" disse Ermal abbassando lo sguardo.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio mentre iniziava a sentire la caffettiera fare rumore, annunciando che il caffè era pronto.

Spense il fornello e riempì una tazzina, portandola poi a tavola e sistemandola di fronte a Ermal.

Il più giovane lo fissava in attesa, spaventato da ciò che Fabrizio avrebbe potuto dire. Ma Fabrizio continuava a stare in silenzio.

"Bizio, davvero, dimentichiamoci quello che è successo e..."

"No."

Ermal si interruppe mentre Fabrizio si sedeva accanto a lui.

"Devo chiederti una cosa" disse il più grande.

La voce gli tremava leggermente ed era spaventato. Sapeva che dopo aver fatto quella domanda, sarebbe cambiato tutto ma sapeva anche di non poter trattenere quel dubbio.

Ermal annuì e gli fece cenno di parlare, e Fabrizio chiese: "Le pensavi davvero quelle cose?"

Ermal spalancò gli occhi incredulo. Voleva accantonare ciò che era successo, dimenticare tutto, ma di fronte a una domanda simile non sarebbe stato possibile.

"Ieri sera mi hai detto che certe cose non riesci a dirmele da sobrio, quindi ho pensato che forse qualcosa di vero in tutto quello che mi hai detto c'è" disse ancora Fabrizio.

"Perché vuoi saperlo? Qualsiasi risposta ti darò, cambierà le cose tra noi. Se dimentichiamo tutto invece non cambierà niente" disse Ermal in un ultimo disperato tentativo di chiudere la questione.

"Forse voglio che qualcosa cambi" rispose Fabrizio.

"Sei uno dei miei migliori amici, non voglio perderti. E succederà se ti risponderò a questa domanda."

"Sono solo questo? Uno dei tuoi migliori amici?"

Ermal si perse per un attimo nel suo sguardo implorante.

Non poteva nemmeno dargli torto, era ovvio che avesse bisogno di risposte.

Il problema era che lui non si sentiva pronto a dargliele.

Era innamorato di Fabrizio da tempo ma aveva imparato ad accontentarsi della sua amicizia. Non aveva intenzione di perdere anche quella.

"Hai paura, lo capisco. Ma non devi avere paura con me" disse Fabrizio allungando una mano sul tavolo e prendendo quella di Ermal.

Fece scorrere il pollice sul dorso lentamente, cercando di tranquillizzarlo e di fargli capire che non se ne sarebbe andato. Qualsiasi risposta Ermal avesse deciso di dargli, lui sarebbe rimasto lì.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. Non poteva scappare.

E in realtà il ricordo della sera precedente, quando Fabrizio per un attimo si era abbandonato contro di lui mentre gli stava baciando il collo, lo rincuorava.

Forse non sarebbe stato tanto disastroso dire la verità.

"Cambierà tutto" mormorò Ermal.

"Forse cambierà in meglio" disse Fabrizio avvicinandosi a lui e passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi e sospirò sentendo la mano di Fabrizio massaggiargli lo scalpo.

Ripensò a quante volte aveva immaginato che facesse quello stesso gesto mentre se ne stavano abbracciati a letto, dopo aver fatto l'amore.

E così, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, ammise: "Era tutto vero."

Fabrizio bloccò il movimento per un attimo, sorpreso dall'ammissione di Ermal nonostante una parte di sé la aspettasse.

Poi riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli fino ad arrivare alla sua nuca e lo attirò a sé, facendo scontrare le proprie labbra con le sue.

Ermal gemette sorpreso non aspettandosi quella reazione da parte del collega, ma si abbandonò al bacio un attimo dopo schiudendo le labbra e permettendo a Fabrizio di far scivolare la propria lingua nella sua bocca.

Baciare Fabrizio era qualcosa che aveva sempre sognato e immaginato, ma che non aveva mai creduto potesse accadere davvero.

Invece ora era lì, con le labbra premute contro le sue.

Quando si separarono, un attimo dopo, Ermal rimase con gli occhi chiusi per qualche secondo, quasi temendo di aver sognato tutto e che aprendoli avrebbe scoperto che in realtà non era accaduto nulla.

Fabrizio aveva ancora la mano sulla sua nuca e iniziò a massaggiargli lentamente il collo, cercando di farlo rilassare e di fargli capire che era tutto ok. Che non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi.

"Quindi, tu..." iniziò Ermal senza in realtà nemmeno sapere di preciso cosa volesse dire.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, se anche lui si sentiva così felice ogni volta che erano insieme e se si sentiva morire quando erano distanti. Ma sembrava che dalla sua bocca non volessero uscire parole di senso compiuto.

"Eh, già" rispose Fabrizio.

Anche quando Ermal non parlava, lui riusciva sempre a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa.

"Bene" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio non aveva mai visto un'espressione così serena sul suo volto, da quando lo conosceva. E sapere di essere la causa di quell'espressione lo rendeva felice e allo stesso tempo spaventato all'idea di poter stringere tra le mani la felicità dell'uomo che amava. Sarebbe bastato così poco per distruggere tutto e Fabrizio non era mai stato bravo con le relazioni, quindi era quasi certo che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

Ma in quel momento non voleva pensarci.

Si alzò dalla sua sedia e lentamente scivolò sulle gambe di Ermal, il quale lo accolse sorridendo e stringendogli delicatamente i fianchi.

"Stavo pensando..." disse Fabrizio abbassando il tono di voce e poi mordendosi il labbro inferiore maliziosamente.

"Sì?" chiese Ermal sorridendo.

"Mi piacerebbe riprendere il discorso di ieri sera, quello sul vedermi bene in un porno."

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, prima di attirare a sé Fabrizio e baciarlo di nuovo.

Il caffè ormai era freddo, la colazione completamente dimenticata sul tavolo mentre i due uomini si dirigevano verso la camera da letto.

Ma in quel momento c'erano cose più importanti a cui pensare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E sono tornata al trash. Ogni tanto ci vuole. Tra l’altro mi sono divertita da morire a scrivere di Ermal ubriaco che canticchia “Giocattoli”.   
> Spero che anche voi abbiate apprezzato questa cosuccia :)


	6. The sound of music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A, la notte di Natale, vuole guardare il suo film preferito ma B non vuole perché gli riporta alla mente brutti ricordi.

** The sound of music **

Passare la vigilia di Natale insieme, non era stata una cosa scontata.

Anzi, fino all'ultimo momento il destino sembrava essersi messo in mezzo prima facendo venire l'influenza a Fabrizio, poi cancellando il volo di Ermal e infine facendo arrivare la nevicata più tremenda che Ermal avesse mai visto, costringendolo a metterci il doppio del tempo per raggiungere Roma in auto.

Alla fine però, nonostante il destino si fosse messo in mezzo, ce l'avevano fatta.

Ermal era arrivato a Roma sano e salvo - anche se con qualche ora di ritardo - e finalmente potevano godersi la vigilia di Natale insieme.

"Mi stupisce che tu non abbia organizzato niente per questa sera. Di solito sei il tipo a cui piace stare in compagnia, credevo che avrei trovato la casa piena di gente" disse Ermal mentre svuotava un pacco di popcorn in una ciotola.

Fabrizio intanto stava accendendo il televisore e avviando Netflix, pronto a godersi un film in pace insieme al suo compagno.

"I bambini sono da Giada e, a parte te, non mi andava di vedere nessuno. Preferisco passarla così la vigilia."

Ermal sorrise mentre lo raggiungeva in salotto e posava la ciotola di popcorn sul tavolino davanti al divano.

Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò. "Va bene, allora. Io e te. È la vigilia perfetta."

Fabrizio sorrise felice, poi puntò lo sguardo verso il televisore e iniziò a scorrere qualche titolo. "Cosa vuoi guardare?"

Ermal si morse il labbro nervoso, indeciso se avanzare quella proposta o no.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, ma non aveva mai detto a Fabrizio quale fosse il suo film preferito e perché lo guardasse ogni anno la vigilia di Natale. E soprattutto gli sembrava una cosa stupida coinvolgere Fabrizio in quella sua piccola tradizione.

Eppure non riusciva a pensare a nessun altro con cui avrebbe voluto guardare quel film, in particolare quella sera.

"Non ti ho mai detto qual è il mio film preferito" disse Ermal, sedendosi sul divano accanto a Fabrizio.

Il più grande si voltò verso di lui. "In effetti, no."

"C'è un motivo. Ho sempre pensato fosse una cosa troppo personale, perché sono sempre stato abituato a guardarlo la sera della vigilia di Natale con la mia famiglia. Quando sono andato a vivere per conto mio, ho iniziato a vederlo da solo. È sempre stata una cosa mia, non ho mai coinvolto nemmeno Silvia."

"Perché no?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Sapeva che Ermal e Silvia erano stati insieme per tanto tempo, che Ermal l'aveva amata tantissimo e non riusciva a capire per quale motivo non avesse mai condiviso una cosa banale come il suo film preferito con lei.

“È il film preferito di mia madre, prima di essere il mio. È stata lei che ha iniziato a farcelo vedere ogni anno a Natale, da quando siamo venuti in Italia. Ha sempre detto che la rendeva felice quel film. Insomma, era una cosa che riguardava me e la mia famiglia. Non mi sono mai sentito a mio agio a condividerlo con qualcuno" spiegò Ermal, appoggiandosi con un gomito allo schienale del divano.

Fabrizio allungò una mano verso di lui accarezzandogli una guancia. "Però lo stai condividendo con me."

"Con te mi sento a mio agio a condividere qualsiasi cosa, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise. Rimaneva sempre piacevolmente spiazzato quando Ermal gli dimostrava, con gesti a volte semplici e banali, quanto tenesse a lui.

"Va bene, allora. Possiamo guardare quello. Che film è?"

Ermal sorrise felice e si alzò dal divano, andando a recuperare dalla valigia che aveva abbandonato in corridoio un paio di ore prima, un DVD.

Poi ritornò da Fabrizio e lo sollevò tenendo la copertina rivolta verso il compagno, in modo che potesse leggere il titolo.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi e, con un filo di voce, lesse: "Tutti insieme appassionatamente."

Notando un cambiamento nell'espressione del fidanzato, Ermal abbandonò il DVD sul tavolino e tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, preoccupato di aver detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"No" disse Fabrizio scuotendo la testa. "Solo che quel film mi riporta alla mente brutti ricordi."

Ermal rimase a fissarlo per un attimo. Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio così turbato, soprattutto per qualcosa che all'apparenza era una banalità.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di quali brutti ricordi stesse parlando, per quale motivo un film degli anni Sessanta lo rendesse così triste e infastidito, ma era ovvio che dietro ci fosse qualcosa di grosso, qualcosa che lo faceva stare male, ed Ermal non voleva essere invadente.

"Ok, senti, perché non andiamo sul classico? Che ne so, _A Christmas carol_?" disse Ermal afferrando il telecomando e iniziando a scorrere i titoli presenti su Netflix, che Fabrizio aveva già iniziato a controllare qualche minuto prima.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio e abbozzò un sorriso vedendo Ermal disposto a rinunciare alla sua tradizione di Natale solo per lui. E poi improvvisamente si sentì in colpa.

Era solo un film, eppure per entrambi aveva un significato, anche se completamente diverso. E così come Ermal aveva raccontato a Fabrizio perché amava tanto quel film, Fabrizio si sentiva in dovere di spiegare per quale motivo lo detestasse.

"Riguarda Anita" disse qualche attimo dopo, mentre Ermal era ancora concentrato sulla scelta del film.

Il più giovane si voltò verso di lui e aggrottò la fronte.

Fabrizio si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Il motivo per cui non mi piace quel film, riguarda Anita."

"Non devi darmi spiegazioni, se non ti va" disse Ermal.

Ma Fabrizio lo ignorò e disse: "Aveva poco più di un anno. Prese l'influenza proprio qualche giorno prima di Natale. Non ero preoccupato, avevo imparato a gestire la mia ipocondria. Sapevo che era solo un po' di febbre e di nausea, che sarebbe passata. Ma la febbre non scendeva e non riusciva a tenere nello stomaco nemmeno un cucchiaino d'acqua. E non so, probabilmente mi sono fatto prendere un po' troppo dal panico e la mattina della vigilia decisi di portarla in ospedale. Sapevo che era solo influenza, che non era niente di grave, ma ero terrorizzato. Ricordo che quando ho spento la televisione prima di uscire di casa, stavano trasmettendo _Tutti insieme appassionatamente_."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo senza sapere cosa dire.

Ora capiva per quale motivo Fabrizio avesse reagito in quel modo, capiva perché quel film - che lui adorava - per Fabrizio fosse solo qualcosa che gli portava alla mente un brutto episodio.

Prese una mano di Fabrizio tra le sue, sperando che quel gesto bastasse a sostituire le parole che non riusciva a dire.

Fabrizio sorrise vedendo le loro mani intrecciate e poi disse: "Alla fine si è risolto tutto, Anita aveva solo una brutta influenza. Però quando penso a quel film, l'unica cosa che ricordo è la paura che ho avuto quel giorno."

"Lo capisco. E scusa se ti ho proposto di vederlo, non ne avevo idea" disse Ermal.

"Non hai niente di cui scusarti" rispose Fabrizio.

Poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò a lungo, cercando di chiedergli scusa per aver reagito così quando gli aveva parlato del suo film preferito e di dirgli grazie per aver ascoltato il suo racconto senza giudicarlo.

"Allora, _A Christmas carol_? Oppure cerchiamo uno di quei filmetti trash che ci sono su Netflix?" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo essersi scostato da lui.

Non sembrava turbato o triste per il risvolto che aveva avuto la serata. Anzi, sembrava insolitamente tranquillo, cosa che fece stringere il cuore di Fabrizio perché era certo che nessun altro al mondo lo avrebbe mai capito come Ermal.

Nessun altro avrebbe mai accettato ogni cosa di lui, comprese le sue paure più irrazionali.

"Ti va di vedere _Tutti insieme appassionatamente_?" chiese di getto, senza nemmeno pensarci.

Ermal lo guardò perplesso. "Ma pensavo che..."

"Non posso continuare a odiare un film perché mi ricorda qualcosa di brutto. Sarebbe ora di iniziare ad associarlo a qualcosa di bello. Tu sei qualcosa di bello."

Ermal sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, ancora non del tutto abituato ai complimenti che Fabrizio gli rivolgeva continuamente.

"Ehi, smettila di fare così ogni volta che ti dico che sei bello" disse Fabrizio sollevandogli il mento con la punta delle dita e poi avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo.

Ermal ricambiò il bacio con entusiasmo, preferendo di gran lunga i gesti alle parole.

"Dai, vediamo se riesci a farmi piacere 'sto film in cui cantano sempre" disse Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

Ermal sorrise vedendolo alzarsi e trafficare con il vecchio lettore DVD.

Per un attimo ripensò al film che stavano per guardare, il film che aveva visto per anni con la sua famiglia e che era diventato in poco tempo il suo preferito. Ripensò alla canzone in cui Maria, la protagonista, elencava le cose che preferiva di più al mondo e si rese conto - improvvisamente e quasi con sorpresa - che se quella stessa canzone l'avesse dovuta cantare lui, avrebbe elencato solo due cose: la musica e Fabrizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partiamo dal fatto che io amo “Tutti insieme appassionatamente”, ma preferisco di gran lunga il titolo originale. Ed ecco perché questa OS si intitola così.   
> Fun fact: la storia che Fabrizio racconta su Anita, prende spunto da una cosa successa a me quando ero piccola. Avevo un anno e mezzo, mi ero beccata un’influenza terribile e mia madre – che pur non essendo ipocondriaca, all’epoca era una venticinquenne inesperta – si è fatta prendere dall’ansia e mi ha portata in ospedale. Abbiamo passato il Natale nel reparto di pediatria, che gioia.   
> Comunque, lei mi racconta sempre di quanta paura hanno avuto lei e mio padre in quei giorni. Una paura che io non riesco a comprendere ovviamente perché non sono un genitore, ma che penso che Fabrizio capirebbe molto bene e che potrebbe portarlo a odiare un film solo perché gli ricorda un brutto evento. E da qui ecco l’idea per questa storia un po’ strana, senza un vero senso logico.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.


	7. Il vischio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bacio sotto il vischio

** Il vischio **

Non c'era stato assolutamente nulla di malizioso in quell'invito, nonostante Marco e Andrea si fossero coalizzati e avessero iniziato a insinuare il contrario. E presto anche Dino, Roberto e Emiliano avevano concordato con loro.

Ermal, però, non li aveva minimamente ascoltati.

La festa di Natale della Mescal era una tradizione a cui Ermal partecipava sempre molto volentieri.

La sua casa discografica era come una seconda famiglia ed era sempre felice di passare una serata in compagnia di quelli che ormai erano amici più che colleghi di lavoro.

E quell'anno, senza che in realtà ci fosse una motivazione logica, aveva deciso di estendere l'invito anche a Fabrizio.

Beh, in realtà forse la motivazione logica c'era. Fabrizio sarebbe stato a Milano in quei giorni ed Ermal non voleva perdere l'occasione di passare un po' di tempo con lui, ma chiedergli di uscire da soli e rinunciare alla festa a cui partecipava da anni non sarebbe passato inosservato e lui non aveva voglia di dare spiegazioni. Quindi invitarlo a quella che in fin dei conti era una festa aziendale, sembrava la soluzione migliore.

Ok, forse a conti fatti i suoi amici non avevano torto.

Dietro quell'invito c'era molto di più di quanto Ermal volesse ammettere.

Lui e Fabrizio non si vedevano da mesi ed Ermal voleva soltanto passare un po' di tempo con lui. E forse invitarlo alla festa di Natale della sua casa discografica era stato un po' azzardato, ma Fabrizio aveva risposto di sì praticamente subito quindi non si pentiva di nulla.

"Quindi sei proprio sicuro che non l'hai invitato per fargli una dichiarazione romantica? Sai, a Natale, con le luci, le candele, la musica..." iniziò a dire Marco una sera, mentre se ne stavano tutti comodamente seduti sul divano di Ermal in attesa che arrivassero le pizze.

"Il vischio!" aggiunse Dino.

"Giusto, il vischio! Sarebbe un cliché, ma estremamente romantico" disse ancora Marco.

Ermal sbuffò mentre prendeva una birra dal frigorifero. "Smettetela di fare i cretini."

"Disse colui che ha invitato un amico alla festa della Mescal e vuole farci credere di non avere un secondo fine" disse Andrea.

"Io e Fabrizio siamo amici. Ci vogliamo bene ma non così tanto. Che devo fare per farvelo capire?" disse Ermal, ormai quasi scocciato dalle insinuazioni degli amici.

"Magari dovresti iniziare a crederci tu per primo. Altrimenti come ti aspetti che ci credano gli altri?" disse Andrea.

Ermal non rispose, cercando di ignorare completamente il discorso. Ma anche quando ormai gli altri avevano iniziato a parlare di tutt'altro, lui continuava a riflettere su ciò che aveva detto Andrea.

Non aveva tutti i torti.

Aveva detto quella frase così tante volte che era diventata un'abitudine, ma non aveva mai creduto a una sola parola.

Perché in fondo era sempre stato consapevole che ciò che sentiva per Fabrizio andava oltre il bene che avrebbe provato per un amico, anche se per tanto tempo lo aveva nascosto anche a sé stesso.

E in effetti i suoi amici non avevano tutti i torti, perché lui non poteva negare che per un attimo il pensiero di una dichiarazione romantica a Natale avesse attraversato la sua mente.

Ma solo per un brevissimo attimo e di certo quel pensiero non lo avrebbe più sfiorato nemmeno lontanamente.

Se quel pensiero non aveva più attraversato la mente di Ermal, di certo aveva attraversato quella dei suoi amici.

Ormai era ovvio - almeno agli occhi di chi lo conosceva bene - che Ermal avesse un interesse ben più che amichevole verso Fabrizio. Ed era altrettanto ovvio che quell'interesse fosse ricambiato.

Gli sguardi languidi che Fabrizio rivolgeva a Ermal ogni volta che erano insieme, le carezze fugaci, le occhiate lanciate di nascosto, non erano passate inosservate ai ragazzi della band che si erano imposti di smuovere quella situazione.

E la festa di Natale sembrava l'occasione migliore per farlo.

"Se Ermal scopre che siete stati voi, vi ammazza" disse Pier, appoggiato allo stipite della porta mentre osservava Marco e Andrea appendere rametti di vischio un po' ovunque.

Da lì a poco sarebbero arrivati gli altri ospiti e loro dovevano assolutamente sbrigarsi e mettere quanto più vischio possibile.

Se Ermal e Fabrizio non erano abbastanza svegli da gettarsi tra le braccia l'uno dall'altro, avrebbero trovato il modo di costringerli.

"E allora facciamo in modo che non lo scopra" rispose Marco.

Dino si guardò intorno per un attimo, prima di dire: "Pier non ha tutti i torti."

"Oh, ma tu da che parte stai?" disse Marco passando l'ennesimo rametto di vischio ad Andrea.

"Dalla vostra. E sai anche che ero d'accordo con questa idea, ma così state un po' esagerando. Capirà che è colpa vostra."

"Lo stiamo facendo per lui" si giustificò Andrea.

Ed era la verità.

Stavano davvero facendo tutto quel casino in buona fede, solo per aiutare un amico. Anche se forse lo stavano facendo nel modo sbagliato, perché era ovvio che quando Ermal avrebbe scoperto che dietro tutto quel vischio sparso un po' ovunque c'erano loro, di certo non avrebbe fatto finta di nulla.

Quando Ermal arrivò davanti alla sede della Mescal - ancora non capiva come mai tutti facessero le feste di Natale in ristoranti o locali del centro e loro invece la facessero in ufficio, ma onestamente gli andava più che bene - Fabrizio lo stava aspettando appoggiato al muro.

Aveva una mano affondata in tasca, mentre l'altra reggeva una sigaretta ormai quasi finita.

Era incredibilmente bello. Più del solito.

O forse erano le luci di Natale appese sull'insegna della casa discografica a renderlo più bello. Più allegro.

Parcheggiò la macchina nell'unico posto libero della via e raggiunse Fabrizio.

Stava tremando e non capiva nemmeno perché.

Non c'era qualcosa di particolare quella sera, avevano fatto centinaia di uscite di quel tipo. Eppure si sentiva come se stesse dichiarando qualcosa portando Fabrizio alla festa della sua casa discografica.

"Ehi, aspetti da molto?" chiese Ermal raggiungendolo.

Fabrizio sbuffò il fumo fuori dalla bocca e gettò il mozzicone a terra scuotendo la testa. "L'importante non è quanto si aspetta, ma chi si aspetta."

"Cerchi di impressionarmi con le citazioni di vecchi film?" chiese Ermal sorridendo e prendendolo un po' in giro, ma in realtà doveva ammettere che quella frase - anche se detta solo per scherzare - gli aveva stretto lo stomaco.

"Guarda che dico sul serio. Potrei aspettarti anche per ore, non mi importerebbe" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Di fronte a quel sorriso, Ermal rischiava di sciogliersi ogni volta ed era certo che prima o poi se ne sarebbe accorto anche Fabrizio. Quindi abbassò lo sguardo e fece cenno al collega di entrare.

L'interno della sede della Mescal non era poi molto diverso dal solito, fatta eccezione per un albero di Natale in un angolo - che Ermal aveva già notato quando era stato lì qualche giorno prima - e qualche festone colorato appeso al soffitto. Ma in realtà, era talmente distratto dalla presenza di Fabrizio al suo fianco da non accorgersi minimamente degli addobbi. Vischio compreso.

C'erano parecchie facce conosciute, ma anche gente che non aveva mai visto. Probabilmente persone che erano state invitate all'ultimo momento, come lui aveva fatto con Fabrizio.

Il clima era sereno e allegro, come ci si aspetta che sia a una festa natalizia, ed Ermal non poteva che esserne felice. L'unica cosa che voleva era passare una bella serata, il più possibile tranquilla e senza imprevisti.

Ovviamente non aveva fatto i conti con i suoi amici.

Per buona parte della serata, Ermal e Fabrizio si limitarono a chiacchierare con gli amici di Ermal o semplicemente starsene per conto loro in un angolo.

Erano in grado di ritagliarsi il loro spazio e chiudersi nella loro bolla anche in una stanza piena di gente.

Tutto era filato liscio fino a dopo mezzanotte, quando ormai quasi tutti avevano un bicchiere di troppo e faticavano a mettere un filtro tra cervello e bocca prima di parlare.

Era stato in quel momento che Marco si era avvicinato a loro e, con tono strascicato, aveva detto: "Non vi siete ancora baciati."

Ermal e Fabrizio si erano scambiati uno sguardo perplesso. Lo stesso sguardo che continuavano ad avere in quell'istante, mentre Andrea spiegava perché Marco avesse detto una cosa del genere.

"C'è vischio ovunque. Ci siete passati sotto qualcosa come venti volte senza mai scambiarvi un bacio. Lo sapete che è tradizione baciarsi sotto il vischio."

"A dire la verità, non ce ne siamo nemmeno accorti" disse Ermal.

Non era nemmeno una bugia. Erano stati talmente assorti nei loro discorsi da non badare affatto a tutto il resto.

"Meglio tardi che mai. State sotto il vischio anche in questo momento" disse Andrea sorridendo.

Ermal e Fabrizio sollevarono lo sguardo di scatto, rendendosi conto che effettivamente sopra le loro teste c'era davvero del vischio.

"Vige..." disse Ermal con tono di rimprovero, mentre riportava lo sguardo sull'amico.

Aveva capito perfettamente cosa stava succedendo e cosa si erano messi in testa i suoi amici.

Ma non avrebbe ceduto. Non era così che voleva che accadesse.

Se mai fosse arrivato il giorno in cui finalmente avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di baciare Fabrizio, sarebbe stato perché lo volevano entrambi e non perché erano obbligati da una stupida tradizione natalizia.

"Dai, Ermal. È solo un bacio" intervenne Fabrizio con naturalezza.

Non sembrava affatto turbato dalla situazione e, anzi, sembrava più che disponibile a baciare Ermal.

"No, Bizio, non se ne parla."

"Perché no? Hai paura di innamorarti delle mie straordinarie doti da baciatore?" scherzò il più grande.

Ermal sentì le guance andare a fuoco e pregò che fosse solo una sua sensazione e di non essere davvero arrossito come un ragazzino.

Preghiera del tutto vana, perché era davvero arrossito e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di sorridere intenerito dal suo imbarazzo.

"Dai, Ermal. Non è mica una tortura!" esclamò Marco.

No, di certo non era una tortura. Ma sarebbe stato ugualmente difficile da gestire.

"È la tradizione, Ermal. Non possiamo tirarci indietro" disse Fabrizio facendo un passo verso di lui.

Ermal sospirò, capendo ormai di non poter fuggire da quella situazione.

Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che Fabrizio lo baciasse. Aspettò che fosse lui a farlo, perché era certo che se avesse fatto un solo movimento si sarebbe risvegliato da quel torpore che lo aveva colto improvvisamente e sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate.

E non voleva farlo.

O meglio, razionalmente avrebbe voluto. Razionalmente sembrava la cosa più sensata.

Ma se quella era l'unica occasione che aveva per baciare Fabrizio, perché fuggire?!

Ma proprio quando si aspettava di sentire le labbra di Fabrizio posarsi sulle sue, le sentì invece posarsi sulla sua guancia.

Era un gesto che aveva già fatto migliaia di volte, una cosa abituale per loro. Un gesto intimo che a Ermal aveva sempre scaldato il cuore.

Eppure il quel momento aveva sentito il gelo investirlo di colpo.

Spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, senza capire per quale motivo Fabrizio lo avesse baciato su una guancia e non sulle labbra.

E poi si rese conto che la risposta più ovvia era che semplicemente non voleva.

Probabilmente - anzi sicuramente - Fabrizio lo vedeva come un amico, niente di più. E per quanto fosse socievole e caloroso verso i propri amici, sicuramente preferiva evitare di oltrepassare certi limiti.

Marco e Andrea, che avevano assistito alla scena, stavano per lamentarsi dicendo che non era così che funzionava la tradizione, ma prima che potessero parlare Ermal si allontanò dicendo di avere bisogno di fumare.

Il comportamento di Fabrizio lo aveva fatto rimanere male più di quanto avrebbe immaginato. E nemmeno capiva perché!

Non poteva di certo aspettarsi che ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti - che fino a poco prima Ermal aveva nascosto anche a sé stesso - e che lo baciasse nel bel mezzo di una festa come in una commedia romantica.

La realtà è ben diversa, ed Ermal doveva accettarlo. Anche se non era semplice.

Aprì la porta che dava sul cortile interno e uscì fuori senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di prendere le sigarette. D'altronde, quella di fumare era solo una scusa.

In realtà, aveva semplicemente bisogno di stare solo.

Non poteva negare di aver sperato più di una volta che le cose tra loro potessero cambiare, di aver immaginato un futuro in cui non erano solo amici.

Non aveva mai davvero creduto fosse possibile, che fosse realizzabile, ma un po' ci aveva sperato. E il comportamento di Fabrizio aveva infranto tutte le sue fantasie.

"Sei un cretino, Ermal" disse a sé stesso, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiandosi al muro.

Ma nemmeno dicendoselo da solo riusciva a sentirsi meglio.

"Non sono d'accordo."

Ermal spalancò gli occhi sentendo la voce di Fabrizio.

Il più grande si avvicinò a lui porgendogli il suo pacchetto di sigarette e disse: "Ne vuoi una?"

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato rendendosi conto che Fabrizio aveva notato che, pur dicendo che sarebbe uscito a fumare, non aveva preso le sue sigarette, ma sfilò comunque una sigaretta dal parchetto del collega.

Lasciò che Fabrizio si avvicinasse a lui per accenderla e poi, dopo aver sbuffato una boccata di fumo, lo ringraziò.

Fabrizio sorrise e si appoggiò al muro accanto a lui, accendendo la sua sigaretta.

Rimasero a fumare in silenzio e, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, Ermal si sentì in imbarazzo.

Non vedeva l'ora di finire di fumare, rientrare alla festa e stare il più possibile in mezzo alla gente, in modo da non dover parlare con Fabrizio.

Ironico che volesse evitarlo, visto che lo aveva invitato proprio per passare del tempo con lui.

"Mi dispiace per prima. Per la storia del bacio" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto.

Ermal finì la sua sigaretta in silenzio e poi disse: "Figurati, non è successo niente."

_Purtroppo_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere.

"Lo so, ma eri a disagio. Si vedeva. E non mi piace che tu ti senta a disagio con me. E poi..."

Ermal si voltò verso di lui appena si rese conto che aveva lasciato la frase a metà.

"Poi?" chiese curioso.

Fabrizio sospirò, poi spense il mozzicone della sua sigaretta strisciandolo contro il muro e lo gettò nel cestino a pochi passi da loro. Ermal lo fissò confuso.

Era ovvio che stesse cercando di prendere tempo e che non fosse davvero intenzionato a buttare il mozzicone nella pattumiera, visto che giusto un paio d'ore prima non si era fatto alcun problema a gettarlo a terra.

"E poi mi devo scusare per essere stato un codardo e non averti baciato davvero" confessò Fabrizio, tornando ad appoggiarsi al muro accanto a Ermal.

Il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi. "Come, scusa?"

"Sono mesi che penso a come farlo, a quando farlo... Ma non sembra mai il momento giusto. Poi arriva il Natale, il vischio e l'occasione giusta per baciarti. E magari anche correre ai ripari se la cosa non va bene, giustificando quel bacio come un semplice voler rispettare una tradizione. E invece no, perché in quel momento mi è preso il panico e non sono stato in grado di baciarti nemmeno nascondendomi dietro un'assurda storiella natalizia."

"Aspetta, fammi capire: tu avevi intenzione di baciarmi? Cioè, a prescindere da tutta questa storia, tu vorresti baciarmi?" chiese Ermal.

"È tanto assurdo?"

"È inaspettato. E sì, anche un po' assurdo. E onestamente sono felice che tu non mi abbia baciato."

Un lampo di delusione passò negli occhi di Fabrizio, ed Ermal si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Se lo avessi fatto, avrei sempre avuto il dubbio che fosse solo per la storia del vischio, che mi avessi baciato solo perché Marco e Andrea avevano insistito con quella storia."

"Il vischio non c'entra."

"Ora lo so."

Nonostante fossero all'esterno, la musica proveniente dalla festa si sentiva chiaramente ed Ermal non poté evitare di sorridere sentendo le note di _Cold december night_ proprio mentre lui e Fabrizio erano nel mezzo di quella conversazione.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Niente. Pensavo alla canzone."

"Che dice?"

" _Baciami in questa fredda notte di dicembre_."

Fabrizio sorrise e, prendendo la frase della canzone come una richiesta, si gettò sulle labbra del collega, prendendosi finalmente quel bacio che entrambi agognavano da tanto tempo.

Le labbra morbide di Ermal si muovevano lente su quelle leggermente screpolate di Fabrizio, mentre il cortile in cui si trovavano veniva imbiancato dalla neve che aveva iniziato a scendere lenta in quella sera di dicembre.

Ma nessuno dei due se ne accorse.

Erano entrambi troppo impegnati a baciarsi, anche se non sotto il vischio come avrebbe voluto la tradizione.

Meglio così, in fondo.

Un bacio sotto la neve era altrettanto magico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che cliché il bacio sotto il vischio. E appunto per questo, non potevo non scriverci qualcosa.  
> E ora sarebbe davvero molto carino se avessi anch’io un bacio sotto il vischio (o sotto la neve) da Fabrizio. Ma mi sa che mi devo accontentare.


	8. L'albero di Natale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i personaggi addobbano l’albero di Natale insieme

** L’albero di Natale **

Una delle cose che Fabrizio amava di più del Natale, era il giorno in cui lui e i bambini addobbavano l'albero.

Lo avevano sempre fatto insieme, anche quando vivevano ancora tutti sotto lo stesso tetto e Fabrizio stava ancora con Giada, e avevano mantenuto quella tradizione anche quando la situazione era cambiata e Fabrizio si era trasferito.

Ogni 8 dicembre, a qualsiasi costo, Fabrizio addobbava l'albero di Natale insieme a Libero e Anita.

Ed Ermal.

O almeno, questo era ciò che sperava Fabrizio. Sperava che Ermal si aggiungesse a loro, che partecipasse a quella piccola tradizione, ma non era sicuro che lo avrebbe fatto.

Quando gliene aveva parlato, qualche giorno prima, Ermal era sembrato sfuggente, quasi scocciato all'idea di doversi occupare delle decorazioni natalizie con Fabrizio e i suoi figli.

Gli aveva risposto con un frettoloso: "Ti faccio sapere", ma poi non si era più fatto sentire e Fabrizio non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto.

Era quasi certo che Ermal non si sarebbe presentato a casa sua quel giorno, eppure una piccola parte di lui continuava a sperarci.

Non sapeva esattamente per quale motivo Ermal fosse così poco incline a trascorrere quella giornata con lui, ad addobbare la casa insieme, e non voleva nemmeno obbligarlo a parlargliene. Però non poteva evitare di sentirsi giù di morale per la reazione di Ermal.

Ormai lo considerava parte della sua famiglia e quella era una giornata che lui aveva sempre condiviso con la sua famiglia, il che ora comprendeva anche Ermal.

"Papà, ma Ermal viene ad aiutarci?" chiese Libero afferrando un paio di palline colorate da una scatola.

Libero e Anita si erano abituati alla presenza ormai costante di Ermal a casa del padre e, pur non sapendo la vera natura del rapporto che li legava, avevano capito che c'era qualcosa di importante tra loro. E non ne erano affatto dispiaciuti.

Anzi, entrambi erano sempre andati d'accordo con Ermal ed erano felici di avere l'opportunità di vederlo spesso.

Anche in quella giornata, anche se erano sempre stati abituati ad addobbare l'albero di Natale esclusivamente insieme a Fabrizio, sarebbero stati felici di trascorrere del tempo insieme ad Ermal e magari di farsi aiutare da lui a sistemare qualche decorazione.

"Non lo so, Lì. Credo di no" rispose Fabrizio.

"Peccato" disse Anita appendendo una pallina rossa ad uno dei rami più bassi.

"Già, peccato" concordò Fabrizio, tornando a prestare attenzione al filo di luci che stava cercando di snodare.

La cosa che lo turbava di più era il non sapere il motivo del comportamento di Ermal.

Non riusciva a capire se fosse stato lui ad aver sbagliato qualcosa, se semplicemente Ermal non avesse voglia di passare la giornata con lui, se non si sentisse pronto a entrare nelle sue tradizioni familiari... Fabrizio aveva fatto un sacco di ipotesi, ma non era riuscito a darsi una risposta.

Era ancora perso nei suoi pensieri quando sentì il suono del campanello e vide Libero e Anita correre verso la porta di ingresso.

"Prima di aprire, chiedete chi è!" si raccomandò Fabrizio seguendoli un attimo dopo.

Voleva dare a entrambi modo di crescere e di responsabilizzarsi - e andare ad aprire la porta di casa era uno dei piccoli gesti che Fabrizio permetteva - ma allo stesso tempo non era facile lasciarli essere più indipendenti, e così finiva sempre per seguirli almeno con lo sguardo.

"Chi è?" chiese Libero, come gli aveva raccomandato di fare suo padre. Poi appoggiò l'orecchio alla porta per sentire la risposta.

Un flebile: "Sono Ermal" giunse alle orecchie dell'intera famiglia Mobrici e, con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia, Libero si affrettò ad aprire la porta.

Ermal salutò i bambini con un enorme sorriso, mentre entrava in casa e cercava di sfilarsi il cappotto senza far cadere a terra la scatola che teneva in bilico su una mano.

"Che c'è lì dentro?" chiese Anita con tono curioso, indicando la scatola.

Ermal, che intanto era riuscito a sfilarsi il cappotto e ad appenderlo all'attaccapanni, appoggiò la scatola a terra e la aprì dicendo: "Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino se avessi portato qualcosa da appendere all'albero."

All'interno della confezione c'erano palline di ogni colore, oltre che una scatola di luci con le lampadine a forma di agrifoglio.

I bambini ringraziarono Ermal entusiasti e poi trascinarono la scatola in soggiorno, dove avevano abbandonato il resto degli addobbi.

Per tutto quel tempo, Fabrizio era rimasto in un angolo in silenzio.

Non riusciva a rendersi conto del tutto che Ermal fosse lì con lui, soprattutto dopo le risposte che gli aveva dato appena qualche giorno prima.

"Non credevo che ci avresti raggiunti" disse Fabrizio a voce bassa.

Era felice che Ermal fosse lì, ma c'era qualcosa che non tornava, qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a capire.

"In effetti, è stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto. Spero non sia un problema se non ti ho avvertito" disse Ermal cercando di scusarsi per il suo arrivo improvviso.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e percorse i pochi passi che mi separavano, buttandosi tra le sue braccia. "Sai che puoi venire qui quando vuoi, senza bisogno di avvertire."

Ermal lo strinse a sé e sorrise.

Adorava il modo in cui Fabrizio lo faceva sentire a casa semplicemente con un abbraccio.

"Però devo chiederti una cosa" disse Fabrizio scostandosi da lui.

"Dimmi" disse Ermal, anche se già immaginava cosa volesse dirgli.

Quando Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di passare quella giornata con loro, Ermal aveva capito immediatamente cosa implicasse: stare con lui e i bambini, addobbare la casa, immergersi nella loro routine.

Non che per Ermal fosse un problema. Lui amava Fabrizio e amava i suoi figli, nulla poteva renderlo più felice di passare una giornata tutti insieme.

Ma aveva paura di entrare a tutti gli effetti in quella famiglia, di ritagliarsi degli spazi in tradizioni che fino a quel momento non lo avevano riguardato.

Aveva temuto che i bambini lo vedessero come un intruso, ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Ed ecco perché con Fabrizio era stato freddo, distaccato.

"Come mai hai cambiato idea? E non dire che non sai di che parlo, perché mi sono accorto che eri titubante quando ti ho chiesto di venire qui" disse Fabrizio.

Non era arrabbiato, né deluso o infastidito. Aveva solo bisogno di capire.

Ermal scosse la testa e si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so, mi sembrava di invadere uno spazio che avrebbe dovuto restare solo vostro. Avevo paura di sentirmi di troppo, che i bambini avrebbero pensato che fossi di troppo."

Dicendolo ad alta voce, Ermal si rese conto di quanto fosse sciocco anche solo pensarlo.

Fabrizio lo aveva coinvolto in una parte della sua vita e non lo avrebbe mai fatto senza prima consultare i suoi figli.

Se aveva deciso di chiedergli di passare quella giornata con lui, senz'altro i bambini erano d'accordo - cosa di cui aveva avuto dimostrazione appena un attimo prima, quando lo avevano accolto calorosamente - e lui non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Ma sul momento, appena Fabrizio aveva avanzato quella proposta, Ermal non era riuscito a ragionare con lucidità.

"Non sei mai di troppo, lo sai" disse Fabrizio prendendogli una mano tra le sue.

Ermal sorrise.

Sì, lo sapeva. Aveva solo bisogno che ogni tanto qualcuno glielo ricordasse.

L'albero di Natale che Ermal aveva davanti agli occhi, era uno dei più belli che avesse mai visto.

C'erano palline di ogni tipo e colore - Libero gli aveva raccontato che ogni anno compravano una pallina nuova in un negozio diverso - e luci colorate a intermittenza. E poi c'erano i festoni colorati, che Ermal odiava perché gli erano sempre sembrati troppo vistosi, ma che rendevano quell'albero ancora più bello.

Mancava solo il puntale a forma di stella, che come ogni anno veniva aggiunto dalla piccola Anita presa a spalle da suo padre.

"Amore mio, prendi la stella che la mettiamo sulla punta" disse Fabrizio, avvicinandosi ad Anita e già pronto a caricarla sulle spalle come al solito.

La bambina però scosse la testa e disse: "Quest'anno tocca a Ermal."

Ermal spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, fissando prima Anita e poi Fabrizio senza sapere cosa dire.

"Anita, tocca a te mettere la stella perché sei la più piccola. È la tradizione" disse Fabrizio, cercando di uscire da quella situazione senza che Ermal venisse colto dal panico.

Anche perché andare nel panico per la richiesta di una bambina, sarebbe stato a dir poco ridicolo.

"Ma ora c'è anche Ermal e voglio una nuova tradizione" rispose Anita, incrociando le braccia sul petto e mettendo su un broncio che chiunque avrebbe definito adorabile.

Ermal, ripresosi dallo shock iniziale che gli aveva provocato quella richiesta del tutto inaspettata, si chinò fino ad essere all'altezza di Anita e disse: "Allora ti va se la mettiamo insieme? Va bene come nuova tradizione?"

Anita sembrò pensarci per qualche secondo prima di annuire sorridendo e afferrare la stella da piazzare in cima all'albero.

Ermal prese Anita in braccio e la aiutò a sistemare il puntale, per poi rimetterla a terra qualche secondo dopo.

La bambina osservò l'albero, poi si voltò verso il fratello e disse: "Come ti sembra?"

Libero inclinò la testa prima da un lato e poi dall'altro, esaminando attentamente ciò che aveva davanti, e poi rispose: "Meglio di quando ti aiuta papà con la stella. Ermal è più alto, riesce a sistemarla meglio."

"Ah, è così?" disse Fabrizio fingendosi offeso. Poi si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "È il tuo primo Natale con noi e già hai rubato l'attenzione dei miei figli."

Ma in realtà non era affatto dispiaciuto.

Anzi, non riusciva a immaginare niente di meglio del suo compagno e dei suoi figli legare così tanto da diventare una vera famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altra storiella con riferimenti autobiografici. Io e mio padre addobbiamo insieme l’albero ogni 8 dicembre da quando ero piccola, mentre mia madre – che è una sorta di Grinch umano – ci guarda contrariata. È una tradizione che adoro, anzi credo sia in assoluto la mia preferita, e quindi meritava una OS.


	9. Il regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “quello nei pantaloni è il mio regalo?”

** Il regalo **

Il periodo che precedeva il Natale, era uno dei più belli dell'anno per Ermal.

Adorava andare nei negozi, comprare regali per le persone che gli stavano a cuore. Ma il risultato era che tornava sempre a casa esausto per la giornata trascorsa a fissare vetrine e decidere quale regalo fosse migliore per sua madre, per suo fratello o per chissà chi altro.

Quel giorno, le cose non erano andate diversamente.

Aveva accompagnato Fabrizio a comprare i regali per Anita e Libero e, anche se si era divertito da morire, appena tornato a casa si era levato i jeans e si era gettato sul letto senza avere la forza di fare altro.

"Sei troppo stanco o hai ancora la forza di darmi retta per qualche minuto?" chiese Fabrizio - ormai anche lui con addosso solo i boxer e una maglietta, pronto per andare a dormire - sedendosi sul bordo del letto e aprendo il cassetto del suo comodino.

Al suo interno, avvolto in una carta argentata, c'era il regalo che qualche giorno prima aveva comprato per Ermal e che non vedeva l'ora di dargli.

"Posso farcela. Che c'è?" chiese Ermal curioso.

Fabrizio prese il pacchetto e glielo porse. "Lo so che manca ancora qualche giorno a Natale e che di solito ci scambiamo i regali alla vigilia, ma non vedevo l'ora di dartelo."

Ermal si sedette appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto e fissò il pacchetto per qualche secondo. Poi risollevò lo sguardo su Fabrizio e disse: "Io non ti ho ancora preso niente."

Si sentiva in colpa a scartare il suo regalo quando lui non glielo aveva ancora nemmeno comprato.

"Non importa. Voglio solo sapere cosa ne pensi di questo" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, indeciso su cosa fare.

Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto mettere il regalo nel cassetto e aprirlo a Natale, come aveva sempre fatto. Ma era anche terribilmente curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse in quel pacchetto e perché Fabrizio fosse così entusiasta di farglielo avere in anticipo.

Alla fine si decise ad aprirlo.

All'interno del pacchetto c'era una scatola quadrata, evidentemente proveniente da una gioielleria.

Ermal si sentì immediatamente in colpa rendendosi conto di quanto avesse speso Fabrizio per il suo regalo, perché era sicuro che se gli aveva comprato qualcosa in una gioielleria di certo aveva scelto qualcosa di particolare e probabilmente anche di costoso.

"Bizio..."

"Aprilo" ordinò Fabrizio.

Ermal sbuffò contrariato ma aprì comunque la scatola.

Al suo interno c'era una collana d'argento con un ciondolo a forma di plettro e su di esso c'era inciso qualcosa.

Avvicinandoselo agli occhi, Ermal si rese conto l'incisione non era altro che una F e una E intrecciate.

"Mi sembrava un'idea carina" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto, preoccupato che Ermal non avesse gradito il regalo visto che era rimasto in silenzio.

"È bellissima" disse Ermal mentre faceva scorrere le dita sull'incisione.

Poi se la allacciò al collo sorridendo.

"Ti piace davvero?"

Ermal annuì e si sporse verso Fabrizio per baciarlo.

"Mi piace tantissimo" disse prima di unire le labbra con le sue.

Fabrizio ricambiò il bacio con entusiasmo tirandosi Ermal addosso, fino a farlo finire a cavalcioni su di lui.

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un urletto sorpreso, mentre smetteva di baciare Fabrizio e si sistemava meglio su di lui. E nel farlo, non gli passò inosservato un principio di erezione dei boxer del compagno.

"Posso avere anche questo come regalo?" disse Ermal posando una mano sui boxer di Fabrizio e accarezzandolo lentamente.

Fabrizio trattenne un gemito e, pur di non cedere così presto, disse: "Ma hai detto che il regalo che ti ho fatto ti piace."

"Ed è così, infatti. Ma questo mi piace di più" disse Ermal.

Poi si sporse verso di lui baciandogli il collo, fino a dove il colletto della t-shirt glielo rendeva possibile.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi spostando la testa di lato e permettendo a Ermal di avere più pelle disponibile.

Il suo piano di non cedere in fretta era andato in fumo prima ancora di cominciare.

Ermal intanto si era fatto strada oltre la stoffa dei boxer, abbassandoglieli quel tanto che bastava a esporre il membro del compagno ormai completamente turgido.

Lo impugnò saldamente, facendo scivolare la mano su e giù lungo l'intera lunghezza e godendosi i sospiri e i gemiti di Fabrizio.

Il più grande affondò la testa nel cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi solo sulla mano di Ermal su di sé, sui suoi movimenti lenti, sulle sue dita che tenevano la sua erezione pulsante.

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto mentre vedeva Fabrizio abbandonarsi ai suoi tocchi e sciogliersi tra le sue mani.

Senza alcun preavviso, si abbassò fino a trovarsi di fronte a quello che un attimo prima aveva bonariamente definito un _regalo_ \- e che in quel momento era più che certo che lo fosse davvero - e lo leccò lentamente, partendo dalla base fino alla punta.

Fabrizio strinse il lenzuolo tra le mani, mentre un sospiro lasciava le sue labbra e puntò lo sguardo verso il basso.

Ermal lo stava fissando mentre continuava a leccare la sua erezione senza sosta. E continuò a fissarlo anche mentre se la faceva scivolare in bocca e la circondava con le labbra, ormai gonfie per i baci scambiati fino a poco prima.

Fabrizio, ormai incapace di trattenersi, passò una mano tra i ricci del più giovane, più per spingerlo prepotentemente verso di sé - o forse tenerlo fermo mentre era lui stesso a spingersi nella sua bocca - che per accompagnare i suoi movimenti.

Sapeva che Ermal avrebbe meritato più gentilezza, più garbo in quel momento.

Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di interrompersi sul più bello.

O almeno, non ne avrebbe avuto alcuna intenzione se non fosse stato Ermal stesso a scostarsi facendosi scivolare fuori dalle labbra il membro del compagno, lucido di saliva.

Si alzò dal letto giusto il tempo di sfilarsi i boxer e poi tornò su di lui, nuovamente a cavalcioni sul suo bacino.

"Allora, posso prendermelo questo regalo?" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise maliziosamente. "Dipende. Magari comincio io prendendomi il mio di regalo."

"Di che parli?"

Senza rispondere, Fabrizio fece scivolare le dita tra le natiche del compagno, massaggiandogli lentamente l'apertura e poi facendo scivolare un dito al suo interno.

Non era passato molto dall'ultima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, senza contare che sapeva benissimo che Ermal amava trascorrere il tempo libero lontano da lui con qualche giocattolino per colmare la mancanza, cosa che contribuì a trovare davvero poca resistenza.

Anzi, Ermal continuava a spingersi verso le sue dita chiedendo tacitamente di più.

Fabrizio continuò a stimolarlo lentamente, evitando il più possibile di toccargli la prostata. Voleva farlo supplicare, pregarlo di dargli ciò che voleva. Cosa che effettivamente avvenne qualche attimo dopo.

Ermal iniziò a lamentarsi sommessamente, muovendosi sulle dita del compagno e cercando l'angolazione giusta affinché la sua prostata venisse stimolata. Ma Fabrizio, capendo il suo gioco, cercò di tenerlo fermo stringendogli un fianco e impedendogli di ottenere il piacere che tanto agognava.

"Ti prego, Bizio" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal.

"Cosa?"

Ermal non rispose ma lo guardò implorante, mentre dalle sue labbra uscivano una serie di lamenti indefiniti.

"Vuoi di più, vero? Le dita non ti bastano" disse Fabrizio, gongolando nel vedere Ermal ridotto così per lui.

Ermal annuì con un cenno e Fabrizio, dopo aver allontanato le dita dalla sua fessura, lo guardò con un sorrisetto malizioso e disse: "Allora prenditelo."

Senza attendere oltre, Ermal si calò sulla sua erezione, accogliendola completamente dentro di sé senza sforzo.

Fabrizio gemette sprofondando nel compagno e sentendolo così stretto attorno a lui, nonostante la meticolosa preparazione di poco prima.

Gli strinse con forza le cosce, mentre Ermal iniziava a muoversi lentamente su di lui, e accompagnò i suoi movimenti facendo poi scivolare le mani sulle sue natiche.

Ermal gemette gettando la testa all'indietro, esponendo la gola ai baci famelici di Fabrizio, che intanto si era sollevato e aveva posato le labbra sopra il pomo d'Adamo del compagno.

Ermal sospirò sentendo la propria erezione sfregare contro il tessuto della t-shirt che Fabrizio indossava, e cercò di muoversi creando maggiore attrito.

"Se continui così sarà una cosa breve" lo avvertì Fabrizio, le labbra a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio.

"Pazienza" rispose Ermal flebilmente, continuando a muoversi su e contro il compagno.

Fabrizio lo lasciò fare per qualche attimo, mentre lui continuava a dedicarsi al suo collo, ormai completamente segnato dal suo passaggio. Poi si lasciò nuovamente cadere con la schiena contro il materasso, lasciando che Ermal avesse il pieno controllo della situazione.

Era certo che non si sarebbe mai stancato di quella visione: Ermal sopra di lui, con gli occhi chiusi e la faccia stravolta, mentre faceva leva sulle ginocchia per poi lasciarsi nuovamente cadere sulla sua erezione.

All'ennesimo movimento del compagno, Fabrizio sentì l'orgasmo farsi sempre più vicino e poteva giurare che fosse così anche per Ermal. Ne ebbe la certezza appena lo vide avvolgere una mano attorno alla sua stessa erezione e iniziare a toccarsi velocemente.

Ecco un'altra cosa che Fabrizio non si sarebbe mai stancato di vedere: Ermal che si toccava in quel modo, senza alcun pudore e con il solo scopo di raggiungere l'orgasmo il più rapidamente possibile.

Strinse le mani sui suoi fianchi, accompagnando i suoi movimenti fino a quando lo sentì stringersi attorno a lui e un attimo dopo riversarsi sul suo stomaco, ancora coperto dalla t-shirt nera.

Gli bastò vedere Ermal con quell'espressione beata sul volto e sentirlo gemere, per venire a sua volta dentro di lui.

Appena un attimo più tardi, Ermal si accasciò sfinito su Fabrizio, totalmente incurante della sua maglietta completamente impiastricciata. Fabrizio lo accolse tra le sue braccia e poi rotolò su un lato per permettere a entrambi di stare più comodi, mentre riprendevano fiato.

Rimasero in silenzio, uno di fronte all'altro, sdraiati su loro letto.

Fu Ermal il primo a parlare, dicendo: "Grazie per il regalo, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise posandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

Non chiese a quale dei due regali Ermal si riferisse. Ma una piccola parte di lui gli suggeriva che non stesse parlando della collana.

E in fondo, gli andava bene anche così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So di non aver rispettato il prompt alla lettera, ma scrivendola è venuta fuori così quindi pazienza.   
> Un grazie enorme per questa storia va a due delle amiche migliori che si possano avere. Senza i loro preziosi suggerimenti non sarei mai riuscita a scriverla.


	10. La musicassetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: la vecchia audiocassetta di canzoni natalizie è preziosa per A. B la fa sparire e la sostituisce con una compilation di Spotify.

** La musicassetta **

Tra le tante abitudini e tradizioni che Ermal e Fabrizio si erano costruiti da quando stavano insieme, ce n'era una a cui Fabrizio era particolarmente affezionato.

Era una di quelle tradizioni banali e un po' cliché che si vedono spesso nei film, ma per Fabrizio era importante e presto lo era diventata anche per Ermal.

C'entravano gli addobbi natalizi e una vecchia audiocassetta che Fabrizio aveva trovato nell'appartamento dei suoi genitori quando li aveva aiutati con il trasloco.

Ricordava che sua madre l'aveva registrata quando lui era piccolo, mettendoci sopra le sue canzoni natalizie preferite, e la inseriva nel vecchio stereo del salotto quando erano tutti riuniti per addobbare l'albero insieme.

Dopo un po' di tempo - complice anche il fatto che avessero comprato uno stereo nuovo in cui non c'era lo spazio apposito per ascoltare le audiocassette - avevano perso quella tradizione.

Per anni Fabrizio aveva dimenticato l'esistenza di quella cassetta, fino a quando aveva aiutato i suoi genitori a svuotare il loro appartamento e gli era tornata tra le mani. L'aveva fissata per qualche minuto, con gli occhi lucidi, ricordandosi di quante giornate avesse trascorso con quelle canzoni in sottofondo, e per sua madre era stato naturale dirgli di tenerla.

Il giorno seguente, Fabrizio era andato a comprare uno stereo che avesse la possibilità di far funzionare quella cassetta a un mercatino dell'usato e aveva ripreso in mano quella tradizione.

Ermal, che non era mai stato particolarmente affezionato al Natale e alle feste in generale, aveva accolto quella novità con entusiasmo sperando che la gioia di Fabrizio contagiasse anche lui.

Ed effettivamente era successo.

L'audiocassetta con le canzoni natalizie era diventata qualcosa di importante per entrambi, a cui nessuno dei due poteva rinunciare nelle giornate in cui addobbavano insieme la casa in vista del Natale.

O almeno, era stato così fino a quel momento. Fino al terribile istante in cui Ermal aveva infilato la cassetta nello stereo e aveva premuto _Play_.

A quel punto la cassetta si era inceppata e il nastro era totalmente uscito dalla plastica. Non era la prima volta che succedeva e non era nulla che una penna bic infilata all'interno delle bobine della cassetta non potesse risolvere. Anzi, durante la sua adolescenza Ermal si era abituato a rimettere a posto i nastri delle audiocassette al punto da essere in grado a farlo anche a occhi chiusi.

Ma la situazione era degenerata nel momento in cui Ermal aveva estratto la cassetta dallo stereo e si era accorto che, non solo il nastro era uscito da dove avrebbe dovuto essere, ma si era annodato in un modo impossibile da districare.

A nulla erano serviti i suoi tentativi di rimetterlo a posto. Alla fine, l'unica soluzione possibile per districare quel groviglio sarebbe stata tagliare il nastro, cosa che Ermal si era rifiutato categoricamente di fare. Ma non poteva nemmeno farla funzionare ugualmente con il nastro in quelle condizioni.

Ermal sospirò mentre si rigirava la cassetta tra le mani, sperando di farsi venire in mente una soluzione a quel problema prima che Fabrizio rientrasse a casa. Ma nulla sembrava essere abbastanza efficacie.

Era ancora perso nelle sue riflessioni quando sentì la chiave girare nella serratura e la porta aprirsi.

Fabrizio era tornato e lui era ufficialmente nella merda.

"Avevano finito le lucette bianche, quindi ho preso due fili di quelle colorate. Quest'anno nel presepe ci mettiamo quelle e invece di fare finta che siano le stelle, facciamo finta che sia una discoteca. Va bene lo stesso" scherzò Fabrizio mentre svuotava le buste piene di addobbi natalizi che aveva comprato quel giorno.

Ermal lo osservò in silenzio. Continuava a pensare al casino che aveva combinato con la cassetta - anche se in realtà non era stata colpa sua - e a come avrebbe potuto risolverlo senza che Fabrizio se ne accorgesse.

"Poi ho comprato delle palline perché l'anno scorso hai detto che ce n'erano poche. Non riuscivo a decidermi sul colore, quindi le ho prese miste" disse ancora Fabrizio. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Ermal e aggiunse: "Metti la musica mentre finisco di svuotare le buste?"

Ermal annuì e si diresse verso lo stereo del soggiorno, senza avere la minima idea di cosa fare.

Quando aveva sentito Fabrizio entrare in casa, aveva nascosto la cassetta nel mobiletto in cui tenevano dischi e CD vari, ma a quel punto avrebbe dovuto tirarla fuori. A meno che...

Un'idea improvvisa si fece largo nella sua mente e, con una rapidità che non credeva gli appartenesse, collegò il suo cellulare allo stereo facendo partire una playlist natalizia a caso tra quelle presenti su Spotify.

"Questa non è la mia cassetta" notò subito Fabrizio, appena la voce di Michael Bublé si diffuse nella stanza.

Conosceva quell'audiocassetta a memoria e sapeva perfettamente che iniziava con una canzone di Brenda Lee. Non poteva sbagliarsi.

"Lo so, ma ho pensato che per una volta potremmo ascoltare una playlist di Spotify. Ci sono un sacco di canzoni natalizie che sulla tua cassetta non ci sono" cercò di giustificarsi Ermal.

Fabrizio parve soppesare la proposta per qualche attimo. Poi disse: "Va bene. Però dopo mettiamo comunque la mia cassetta. È una tradizione."

"Le tradizioni possono cambiare. Possiamo crearcene di nuove, come ascoltare una playlist su Spotify" disse Ermal nascondendosi dietro l'albero, che Fabrizio aveva appena montato, con la scusa di aprire per bene i rami.

Era convinto che se Fabrizio lo avesse guardato in faccia si sarebbe reso conto di tutto ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva. Doveva prima trovare il modo di dirglielo senza rischiare di fargli prendere un infarto.

"Ermal, dov'è la cassetta?"

Ecco, come non detto. Pur non guardandolo in faccia, Fabrizio si era accorto che qualcosa non andava.

"Al solito posto" rispose Ermal. Non era nemmeno una bugia, a dire il vero. La cassetta era effettivamente nel posto in cui era sempre stata. Solo non era nelle stesse condizioni.

Fabrizio pescò una pallina da una borsa e la appese a un ramo.

Era pensieroso, non capiva cosa gli stesse nascondendo Ermal. Perché era ovvio che stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

"Allora che succede?" chiese confuso.

"Niente, Bizio. Che dovrebbe succedere?"

"Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Sei strano."

Ermal sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

Non poteva continuare a fare finta che andasse tutto bene. Prima o poi Fabrizio avrebbe scoperto cos'era successo e sarebbe stato peggio.

Camminò lentamente fino al mobiletto accanto allo stereo e prese la cassetta dal ripiano più basso, dove l'aveva lasciata poco prima.

Sapeva che era impossibile perché nessuno l'aveva toccata da quando l'aveva messa lì, eppure vedendo il nastro aggrovigliato fuori dalla cassetta gli sembrava che la situazione fosse più disastrosa di qualche minuto prima.

"Mi dispiace, Bizio. Non so davvero come scusarmi" disse Ermal mostrandogli la musicassetta.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte senza capire il problema. Aveva riavvolto centinaia di nastri usciti dalle bobine delle cassette nella sua vita, una in più non sarebbe di certo stata un problema.

"Prendi una penna che lo riavvolgo" disse tranquillamente.

"Non è quello il problema" rispose Ermal, facendogli notare il punto in cui il nastro si era annodato.

Fabrizio rimase a fissare l'oggetto rendendosi conto improvvisamente della gravità della situazione.

"Potremmo tagliare in quel punto e cercare di rattopparlo, l'ho fatto una volta con una cassetta di mia sorella. Ma devi considerare che almeno un paio di canzoni non si sentiranno più. Quella di Sabina aveva due canzoni tranciate a metà, fortunatamente non erano le sue preferite" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio si rigirò la cassetta tra le mani, cercando di sopprimere il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

Non poteva negare che vedere un oggetto a lui caro ridotto in quel modo lo facesse stare male. Era qualcosa a cui era sempre stato profondamente legato e ora avrebbe dovuto rinunciarci. In un modo o nell'altro - anche se Ermal avesse provato a risolvere la situazione - quella cassetta non sarebbe stata più la stessa.

Si sentiva uno stupido per essere così legato a un oggetto materiale, ma era così e non poteva farci niente.

Ma non poteva nemmeno incolpare Ermal per una cosa di cui, ne era certo, non aveva alcuna colpa.

Cercò di abbozzare un sorriso e disse: "Ricordo ogni canzone di questa cassetta e in che ordine erano. Magari possiamo fare una nostra playlist su Spotify con queste canzoni."

"Non sei arrabbiato?" chiese Ermal senza capire come si sentisse davvero Fabrizio.

"Sono furioso, Ermal. Ma non con te, so che non è colpa tua" rispose Fabrizio. "È solo che ci tengo davvero a questa roba."

"Lo so. Ed è per questo che mi dispiace. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per rimediare, ma non so cosa" disse Ermal con tono colpevole.

Continuava a sentirsi uno schifo, come se fosse stato lui stesso a rompere la cassetta.

"Puoi aiutarmi a fare la playlist su Spotify. Ero serio quando l'ho detto" disse Fabrizio.

Il volto era un po' più sereno e il sorriso più ampio. Non poteva dire di essere felice, ma era anche consapevole di dover farsi scivolare addosso la rabbia e la frustrazione.

"L'hai detto tu che le tradizioni possono cambiare. Forse è arrivato il momento di crearne una nostra e di smettere di farti vivere nelle mie, di tradizioni. Questo può essere un inizio" aggiunse poco dopo, afferrando il suo cellulare e cercando di creare quella nuova playlist sul suo account.

In fondo, per quanto fosse dispiaciuto per la fine orrenda della sua cassetta, Fabrizio non poteva negare di essere felice di potersi creare una nuova tradizione insieme al suo compagno.

E almeno così non avrebbero ascoltato a ripetizione solo e sempre le solite 12 tracce presenti in quella vecchia audiocassetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono sentita terribilmente vecchia a scrivere questa cosa, perché mi rendo conto che al giorno d’oggi esiste tanta gente che non ha idea di cosa voglia dire riavvolgere il nastro di una cassetta con una penna.   
> E anche qua, ho buttato in mezzo un riferimento autobiografico e cioè Ermal che aggiusta la cassetta di Sabina tagliando il nastro e rattoppandolo. Mio padre lo fece per me (non chiedetemi come, quell’uomo è la versione vivente di McGyver) quando ero bambina, con una cassetta degli Aqua che mi era stata regalata a Natale nel 1997. Il risultato fu che Heat Of The Night e Be A Man (l’ultima canzone del lato A e la prima del lato B) rimasero tagliate a metà. Sad story, però almeno la cassetta funzionava ancora e potevo continuare ad ascoltare Barbie Girl senza problemi.


	11. Ritrovarsi a Natale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A e B non si vedono da molto tempo. Si rivedono quando le famiglie e gli amici organizzano il cenone insieme.

** Ritrovarsi a Natale **

Di tutti i posti in cui Fabrizio aveva sperato di rivedere Ermal, quello era certamente l'ultimo della lista.

Avevano parecchie conoscenze in comune - e Roberto era tra quelle - ma certamente Fabrizio non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare Ermal proprio a casa del suo collega, la sera della vigilia di Natale.

E invece era proprio lì, di fronte a lui, con un bicchiere in mano e un sorriso sulle labbra mentre chiacchierava tranquillamente con il padrone di casa.

"Che ci fa qui?" chiese Fabrizio ad Andrea, che era in piedi accanto a lui.

Andrea si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so, l'ha invitato Roberto. Dovresti chiedere a lui."

Ma non era necessario. Fabrizio sapeva perfettamente per quale motivo Roberto avesse deciso di invitarlo.

Sapeva benissimo che da quando lui ed Ermal avevano discusso, dopo il suo concerto al Forum un paio di mesi prima, Roberto non aveva fatto altro che cercare di convincerlo a chiarire. Ovviamente senza successo.

O meglio, lui per un po’ aveva anche provato a cercarlo e chiarire, ma poi si era arreso.

Quindi quello non era altro che l'ultimo disperato tentativo di risolvere quella situazione.

Peccato che Fabrizio non avesse alcuna intenzione di risolvere quella situazione. Anche perché, se fosse dipeso esclusivamente da lui, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna situazione da risolvere.

Aveva fatto tutto Ermal, era stato lui a incasinare le cose. E Fabrizio era ancora troppo arrabbiato e deluso per poter pensare di risolvere qualunque casino ci fosse tra loro.

Senza contare che Ermal non si era fatto vivo per quasi due mesi, nonostante Fabrizio lo avesse tempestato di messaggi e telefonate.

Quella era un'altra cosa che non riusciva a perdonargli.

"O forse, più che altro, dovresti parlare con Ermal" suggerì Andrea.

Fabrizio si voltò di scatto verso di lui. "Manco morto!"

"E invece mi sa che ti tocca, perché sta venendo qui" disse Andrea, un attimo prima di allontanarsi e lasciare Fabrizio ed Ermal soli.

Fabrizio sbuffò scocciato, mentre Ermal lo raggiungeva con il suo solito sorriso radioso stampato in faccia.

Fabrizio aveva sempre amato quel sorriso, ma in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto strapparglielo via dalla faccia.

Cosa avesse poi da sorridere così tanto, proprio non lo capiva.

Lui era stato di merda nelle settimane passate, era riuscito a sorridere a stento quando era insieme ai suoi figli. Ed Ermal invece sembrava radioso come se avesse appena vinto il festival di Sanremo.

"Ehi."

Fabrizio rispose con un cenno. Non aveva nemmeno voglia di salutarlo.

"Come stai?" tentò di nuovo Ermal.

Sapeva che Fabrizio era arrabbiato con lui, non poteva dargli torto. Ma aveva sperato che due mesi fossero sufficienti per fargli passare la rabbia che aveva nei suoi confronti.

Evidentemente non era stato così.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese a sua volta Fabrizio, ignorando ciò che aveva detto Ermal fino a quel momento.

"Mi ha invitato Roberto."

"E tu, sapendo che ci sarei stato io, avresti potuto dire di no. Ma non l'hai fatto."

"Ho accettato l'invito proprio perché sapevo che saresti stato qui."

"Ah, adesso ti va di vedermi? Adesso ti va di passare del tempo con me? Sono passati quasi due mesi, Ermal. Due mesi in cui io, nonostante tutto ciò che ci siamo detti, ti ho cercato e tu invece sei sparito. Non puoi pretendere che io ora abbia voglia di vederti" sputò fuori Fabrizio, con gli occhi iniettati di una rabbia che Ermal aveva visto raramente.

Poi senza dire altro, il più grande si allontanò e uscì sul terrazzo, lasciando Ermal solo al centro del salotto.

In effetti, Ermal non poteva biasimarlo.

Ricordava bene gli avvenimenti che lo avevano portato a essere lì quella sera, con il cuore in mano e pronto a chiedere scusa.

Ma era certo che Fabrizio li ricordasse altrettanto bene e che, proprio per questo, non sarebbe stato facile ottenere il suo perdono.

***

_Assago, 26 ottobre 2019_

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto averti sul palco con me."

Il concerto era finito da un po' e Fabrizio era ancora abbandonato sul divano del camerino cercando di recuperare le forze, quando disse quella frase.

Ermal, seduto accanto a lui, sorrise e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. "Sai perché l'ho fatto."

"Sì, perché era il mio primo concerto al Forum e volevi che fossi solo io quello al centro dell'attenzione. Me l'hai detto."

"Sento che sta per arrivare un _ma_."

Fabrizio sospirò e annuì. "Ma credo che il motivo non sia solo quello."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un attimo, consapevole che se avesse risposto probabilmente sarebbe iniziata una di quelle discussioni interminabili senza né capo né coda. Ma allo stesso tempo non poteva continuare a rimanere in silenzio mentre quei pensieri lo logoravano.

"Credo che tu lo abbia fatto anche per evitare i pettegolezzi. Soprattutto per quello, forse" disse senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

Sapeva che Ermal si sarebbe arrabbiato di fronte a quell'insinuazione, ma era anche convinto che la causa della sua rabbia fosse che in fondo sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione.

"Lo pensi sul serio?"

"Non è un segreto che, tra noi due, tu sia quello che si è sempre accanito di più contro i giornalisti. Quando usciva qualche gossip, io ho sempre lasciato correre. Tu invece eri sempre quello che in qualche modo doveva giustificarsi."

"Sì, perché ho un carattere diverso dal tuo e non riesco a farmi scivolare addosso le cose!"

"Lo so benissimo. È per questo che dico che forse questa volta hai evitato di salire sul palco con me perché sapevi quali sarebbero state le conseguenze e non avevi voglia di giustificarti di nuovo" disse Fabrizio con tono calmo.

Non era arrabbiato. Forse un po' deluso perché ci teneva davvero a condividere quel momento con Ermal, ma di certo non era arrabbiato.

Capiva il punto di vista di Ermal e non aveva intenzione di giudicarlo, ma solo di chiarire quella storia.

"Era il tuo primo concerto al Forum. Volevo che fosse un momento solo tuo. Ecco perché non sono salito sul palco, non ci sono altre motivazioni" disse Ermal.

"E allora perché hai fatto in modo che nessuno ti vedesse? Perché sei arrivato qui di soppiatto, senza farti notare da nessuno? Se volevi che semplicemente io mi godessi questa serata da solo, non avresti dovuto pensare a nasconderti. In fondo, eri semplicemente un uomo che andava ad assistere al concerto di un amico. Non c'era nulla da nascondere. Eppure, tu ti sei nascosto. E io sono certo che l'hai fatto per evitare i gossip" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, senza sapere come replicare.

Fabrizio aveva ragione. Era esattamente il motivo per cui si era comportato così.

Ma non riusciva ad ammetterlo.

Perché ammettere una cosa simile avrebbe implicato ammettere, almeno a Fabrizio, che si sentiva a disagio all'idea che la gente sapesse di loro, che la gente sapesse che era innamorato di un uomo.

E lui, che aveva sempre fatto grandi discorsi sulla tolleranza e sul rispetto di qualsiasi orientamento sessuale, non aveva alcuna intenzione di ammettere che forse un po' si sentiva a disagio in quella situazione.

"Ho ragione, vero?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo ma continuò a non rispondere.

Fabrizio si alzò dal divanetto e prese a camminare nervosamente nella stanza.

Non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse nella mente di Ermal, perché si sentisse così bloccato, e il fatto che lui stesse seduto in silenzio di certo non lo aiutava.

"Posso solo sapere perché ti fai condizionare in questo modo?" chiese dopo qualche attimo.

"Io non mi faccio condizionare" si difese Ermal.

"Sì, invece. Non sali sul palco con me, non ti fai nemmeno vedere per sbaglio mentre sei a un mio concerto perché hai paura di quello che direbbe la gente. Questo per me è farsi condizionare."

"Tu non capisci."

"E allora spiegami!" sbottò Fabrizio.

Stavano insieme da tanto tempo ormai e non riusciva a sopportare che Ermal gli nascondesse delle cose.

"Sai quanto è stato difficile dirlo alla mia famiglia. Sai quanto tempo ci ho messo per farmi coraggio. E si trattava di mia madre, di mio fratello e di mia sorella! Persone che mi hanno visto crescere, persone con cui non ho mai dovuto nascondermi o fingere. Riesci a immaginare quanto potrebbe essere difficile per me se venissero a saperlo persone che non mi conoscono, o che comunque conoscono solo una piccola parte di me?" disse Ermal alzandosi e fronteggiando Fabrizio.

"Dici sempre che non bisognerebbe preoccuparsi di chi si ama. Che a nessuno importa con chi abbiamo gli orgasmi. Allora predichi bene e razzoli male, è questo che mi stai dicendo?"

Ermal sospirò. "Sto dicendo che in un mondo ideale sarebbe così. In un mondo ideale potrei baciarti di fronte a migliaia di persone e a nessuno importerebbe. Ma non viviamo in un mondo ideale."

"E in questo mondo, che a quanto pare non è ideale, tu ti vergogni di stare con me."

"Non ho detto questo."

"È esattamente quello che hai detto, Ermal. Non con queste stesse parole, ma il significato l'ho capito bene comunque" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio. In fondo, non c'era nulla che potesse dire per discolparsi arrivato a quel punto.

Se avesse dovuto scegliere un termine per descrivere il suo stato d'animo, di certo non avrebbe scelto _vergogna_. Ma non era nemmeno nella posizione di controbattere.

Era lui quello che aveva impiegato quasi un anno a dire alla sua famiglia che stava con Fabrizio.

Era lui quello che aveva sempre cercato delle giustificazioni idiote e poco credibili quando qualcuno insinuava che tra loro ci fosse più di un'amicizia.

Ed era lui che quel giorno aveva deciso di fare il possibile per mantenere segreta la sua presenza al Forum, solo perché aveva paura dei giudizi della gente.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò.

Era stanco, e non solo per il concerto appena concluso.

"Senti, io torno in albergo. Magari ci sentiamo domani."

"Pensavo avessimo deciso che avresti dormito da me" disse Ermal.

"Credo sia meglio di no, almeno per questa sera. Ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni."

Ermal annuì e lasciò che Fabrizio uscisse dal camerino senza dire altro.

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, chiedergli scusa per tutte quelle assurde paranoie che si stava facendo.

Ma non disse nulla.

Né quella sera, né nei giorni seguenti, quando Fabrizio continuò a chiamarlo incessantemente sperando di ottenere una risposta.

***

Fabrizio aveva perso il conto dei bicchieri di vino che aveva bevuto.

Aveva smesso di contarli quasi subito, limitandosi a buttare giù quantità scandalose di alcol pur di non pensare al fatto che Ermal fosse a pochi passi da lui.

In parte era anche felice di vederlo, di vedere che stesse bene.

Ma non poteva fare a meno di essere furioso con lui per averlo ignorato per tutto quel tempo.

Nonostante ciò che si erano detti e che era venuto fuori da quella discussione, il giorno seguente Fabrizio lo aveva cercato. Gli aveva scritto, lo aveva chiamato, lasciato messaggi in segreteria, ma Ermal non aveva mai risposto.

Si era completamente volatilizzato nel nulla e alla fine Fabrizio aveva smesso di provare a cercare una persona che evidentemente non voleva essere trovata.

Non aveva mai smesso di pensarlo, però.

Lo aveva fatto sempre con un po' di rabbia e rancore, ma soprattutto con amore perché nonostante tutto Fabrizio era ancora perdutamente innamorato di lui.

E quella sera, rivedendolo dopo tanto tempo, gli sembrava di esserlo ancora di più.

Posò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo della cucina e afferrò il pacchetto di sigarette, uscendo in balcone.

Anche delle sigarette ormai aveva perso il conto.

Era uscito a fumare un numero imprecisato di volte da quando Ermal gli si era avvicinato meno di un'ora prima. Era convinto che fumare lo avrebbe calmato, ma evidentemente era stata solo una convinzione senza fondamento.

Stava per chiudersi la porta alle spalle - in modo che non entrasse troppo freddo in casa - quando venne bloccato da Ermal, che lo aveva seguito fino al terrazzo.

"Ti spiace se ti faccio compagnia?" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza.

In realtà, non gli dispiaceva affatto. Anzi, sentiva una forza inspiegabile attrarlo a Ermal, sentiva il bisogno di abbracciarlo, baciarlo. Ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre Fabrizio fumava l'ennesima sigaretta ed Ermal se ne stava appoggiato alla ringhiera accanto a lui.

Nessuno dei due disse nulla, fino a quando Fabrizio gettò il mozzicone nel posacenere e si voltò per rientrare.

"Possiamo parlare?" disse Ermal trattenendolo per il polso.

Fabrizio sgusciò via dalla sua presa ma non si allontanò. Poi disse: "Hai idea di quanti messaggi ti ho lasciato in segreteria? Ho parlato da solo per un sacco di tempo, ora sono un po' stufo di parlare."

"Lo so. Ho ascoltato i tuoi messaggi."

"Non hai mai risposto, però."

"Non sapevo cosa dire" ammise Ermal.

Dopo ciò che aveva detto durante la loro ultima discussione, non aveva la minima idea di come reagire ai messaggi di Fabrizio.

Dopo che lui aveva praticamente ammesso di sentirsi a disagio all'idea che qualcuno scoprisse la loro relazione, non aveva idea di come rispondere a una persona che nonostante tutto continuava solo a dirgli di amarlo.

Perché era questo che Fabrizio aveva fatto.

Aveva mandato decine di messaggi in cui non faceva altro che supplicarlo di rispondere, dirgli che lo amava e che non voleva perderlo, che avrebbe cercato di tenerselo stretto a qualunque costo, anche a costo di tenere quella storia nascosta per sempre.

E ancora una volta Ermal si era sentito in difetto, inondato da un amore che non credeva di meritare. A quel punto era stato molto più semplice non rispondere.

"E ora lo sai?" chiese Fabrizio.

Voleva dargli un'altra possibilità, voleva farlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ammesso che potesse considerarla tale. In fondo, nessuno di loro aveva mai messo la parola _fine_ alla loro relazione, quindi forse non si trattava di un'altra possibilità ma solo di riprendere da dove avevano lasciato.

"In realtà, no. Ma questi due mesi senza di te sono stati uno schifo."

Fabrizio annuì. Capiva benissimo cosa volesse dire, anche per lui era stato un periodo orribile.

Era riuscito ad andare avanti solo grazie al tour. Era stata l'unica cosa che gli aveva impedito di chiudersi in sé stesso.

"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo" disse ancora Ermal. "Per quello che ho detto, per essere sparito... So che non c'è niente di sbagliato in me, in noi, e so che non ho nulla di cui vergognarmi, ma ho comunque paura di cosa pensa la gente. E ammetterlo mi ha fatto sentire ancora peggio, mi ha fatto sentire sbagliato nei tuoi confronti. Ecco perché sono sparito." 

"Non devi sentirti sbagliato solo perché sei spaventato da ciò che la gente pensa di noi. Avrei dovuto capire il tuo punto di vista quella sera, avrei dovuto restare con te invece di lasciarti solo e tornarmene in albergo."

"Tu mi hai capito, sono io che sono scappato."

Fabrizio cercò di nascondere un sorriso. Era assurdo come cercassero ancora di difendersi a vicenda, di addossarsi le colpe pur di non far stare male l'altro.

"Non scappare più. Ti chiedo solo questo" disse Fabrizio avvicinandosi di un passo.

"Mi stai concedendo un'altra possibilità?" chiese Ermal.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma sperava che Fabrizio non se ne fosse accorto. Non era abbastanza coraggioso per mostrarsi così debole ai suoi occhi.

"Non ci siamo mai lasciati, quindi direi di no. Sto solo cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi, se è quello che vuoi anche tu."

"Certo che lo voglio" mormorò Ermal con un filo di voce.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che Fabrizio gli avrebbe dato anche solo la possibilità di parlare. Quello era molto di più di ciò che aveva sperato.

Senza aggiungere altro, Fabrizio gettò le braccia al collo di Ermal stringendolo a sé.

Il più giovane ricambiò l'abbraccio sospirando, sentendosi finalmente di nuovo vivo dopo settimane in cui aveva faticato a sopravvivere.

Gli era mancata ogni cosa di Fabrizio - il suo profumo, i suoi abbracci, la sua voce - e gli sembrava impossibile che ora tutto ciò di cui aveva sentito la mancanza fosse tra le sue braccia.

"Hai davvero accettato l'invito di Roberto solo perché sapevi che sarei stato qui?" chiese Fabrizio senza scostarsi da lui.

Ermal annuì. "Ho pensato che, visto che a Natale siamo tutti più buoni, forse sarebbe stato più facile perdonarmi."

Fabrizio lo strinse maggiormente a sé, ma non rispose.

Non se la sentiva di ammettere apertamente che lo aveva perdonato nel momento in cui si era allontanato da lui e che lo avrebbe perdonato sempre, per ogni errore.

Quello non era il momento per ammettere le proprie debolezze, ammesso che lo fossero. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Fabrizio avrebbe ammesso tutte quelle cose, ma non quella sera.

E forse Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto trovare anche il momento per ringraziare Roberto, che gli aveva fatto il regalo migliore invitando Ermal a quella festa.

Ma era un'altra cosa che non avrebbe fatto quella sera.

In quel momento c'era spazio solo per lui ed Ermal, per ritrovarsi, per amarsi. Tutto il resto poteva aspettare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come si vede che non ho superato il concerto al Forum, al punto da doverlo mettere in una OS natalizia. Ma onestamente c’è qualcuno che l’ha superato?  
> Non so voi, ma io sono ancora fermissima a quella sera. E penso di non essere l'unica!


	12. Il biglietto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: un bigliettino di Natale può essere un modo carino per invitare A a uscire.

** Il biglietto **

In tutta la sua vita, Fabrizio non si era mai fatto problemi a chiedere a qualcuno di uscire con lui.

Bisognava anche ammettere che il più delle volte, in realtà, non lo chiedeva affatto. Si limitava a baciare il ragazzo o la ragazza in questione al termine di quella che era stata una normalissima uscita tra amici. Oppure ammetteva senza troppi problemi di volere qualcosa di più da quel rapporto e, così facendo, saltava completamente la parte degli appuntamenti.

Ma le rare volte in cui effettivamente aveva chiesto a qualcuno di uscire, non si era fatto alcun tipo di problema.

Di certo, non si era fatto tutti i problemi che si stava facendo in quel momento.

Era anche vero che per nessuno fino a quel momento aveva provato ciò che provava per Ermal, il che cambiava un po’ le cose.

Conosceva Ermal ormai da più di due anni. Avevano condiviso così tante cose – professionalmente e privatamente – che si era creato un legame speciale, indissolubile.

Ma non era mai stato qualcosa di più di una bella amicizia. Almeno all’apparenza.

Per Fabrizio era sempre stato qualcosa di più.

Ma oltre che qualcosa di più, era stato anche qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima e proprio per quel motivo non aveva mai cercato di forzare le cose tra loro.

Non aveva mai provato a chiedere a Ermal di uscire con lui, non aveva mai flirtato in modo troppo evidente, non aveva mai lasciato trasparire di volerlo accanto come più di un amico.

Fino a quel giorno.

Natale era alle porte e tutto ciò che Fabrizio avrebbe voluto per Natale era Ermal.

Continuava a pensarci da quando aveva sentito per caso in un centro commerciale una famosa canzone natalizia di Mariah Carey.

Le sue conoscenze dell’inglese erano piuttosto scarse, ma sufficienti per capire cosa volesse dire _All I want for Christmas is you_ e per rendersi conto che avrebbe voluto dire quella frase solo ad Ermal per il resto della sua vita.

E così si era deciso a fare un passo in quella direzione, chiedendo a Ermal di uscire con lui.

Il problema restava come chiederglielo.

Non era un amante dei grandi gesti, ma gli sembrava assurdo proporre un appuntamento con un messaggio su WhatsApp o con una telefonata. E non era abbastanza coraggioso da chiederlo di persona.

Alla fine, era stata Anita a dargli un’idea quando era tornata a casa dopo la scuola con un cartoncino colorato e all’interno una filastrocca natalizia.

I bigliettini di auguri natalizi, scritti a mano e inviati per posta, erano passati di moda da anni, ma Fabrizio era certo che Ermal avrebbe almeno apprezzato l’idea se non il contenuto del biglietto.

E, mandare una cartolina natalizia, avrebbe risolto il problema su come chiedere ad Ermal di uscire con lui.

Aveva chiesto a Libero e Anita di aiutarlo a scegliere un biglietto carino – la scelta era ricaduta sull’immagine di un pupazzo di neve su uno sfondo blu che avrebbe dovuto rappresentare un cielo stellato – ed era rimasto ore a fissare il cartoncino, pensando a cosa scrivere.

Ora che si ritrovava a dover mettere insieme le parole, quell’idea sembrava la più stupida che avesse mai avuto.

Aveva pensato a decine di idee diverse per esprimere ciò che aveva in testa – e nel cuore – senza sembrare del tutto idiota, ma tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente era un banale: “Ti va di uscire con me?”

E quella frase, per quanto fosse totalmente sincera ed esprimesse perfettamente ciò che pensava e che voleva, non era certamente il modo in cui voleva chiedere ad Ermal un appuntamento.

Sbuffò scocciato prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Non aveva minimamente idea di cosa scrivergli. Ogni cosa sembrava troppo banale, troppo sdolcinata, troppo inadatta.

Ma forse non c’era niente di banale.

E forse le cose che gli passavano per la testa sembravano inadatte solo perché essere innamorati a volte fa sentire un po’ inadatti, soprattutto se non si è abituati ad amare qualcuno con così tanto forza.

E sdolcinate… beh, le cose che pensava di Ermal erano assolutamente sdolcinate e non poteva farci nulla.

Così svuotò la mente e lasciò che fosse semplicemente il cuore a parlare.

Ermal non era abituato a ricevere posta.

Ad eccezione di bollette, estratti conto della banca e qualche volantino del supermercato, la sua cassetta della posta era sempre vuota.

Ma non quella mattina.

Sul fondo della cassetta, tra i dépliant di una svendita di mobili e la bolletta della luce, c’era una normalissima busta bianca.

Se la rigirò tra le mani per un attimo prima di rendersi conto che la calligrafia con cui era stato scritto il suo indirizzo era senza dubbio quella di Fabrizio.

Sorrise spontaneamente, anche se non riusciva a capire per quale motivo Fabrizio gli avesse scritto una lettera quando ormai si mandavano messaggi ogni giorno.

Rientrò nel suo appartamento abbandonando il resto della posta sul tavolo del soggiorno, e si concentrò esclusivamente sulla busta.

Al suo interno c’era un biglietto di auguri natalizio, e di nuovo Ermal non poté fare a meno di domandarsi per quale motivo Fabrizio gliene avesse inviato uno.

Apprezzava il pensiero, però. Era qualcosa di intimo e sicuramente più personale di un messaggio.

Aprì il cartoncino e si sedette sul divano, concentrandosi su quella che più che una cartolina di auguri sembrava una vera e propria lettera.

_Buon Natale, Ermal._

_Forse questo avrei dovuto scriverlo alla fine, è così che dovrebbe finire un biglietto di auguri. Ma ormai ho iniziato a scrivere e non posso cancellare tutto. E poi in realtà il biglietto non è per augurarti buon Natale, quindi forse ha più senso che non sia l’ultima cosa che ti scrivo._

_Di solito, nelle lettere, si lasciano le cose importanti alla fine. Giusto?_

_In realtà non lo so, l’ho letto da qualche parte ma io non ho mai scritto lettere quindi…_

_Questa volta però mi sembrava giusto farlo, perché ho una cosa importante da dirti e non volevo farlo al telefono._

_Ho smesso di vederti come un amico, Ermal. Da tempo ormai._

_E non sto dicendo che questa debba per forza far cambiare il nostro rapporto, ma sarebbe bello poter andare a cena fuori qualche volte. O al cinema. O dove vuoi tu, ammesso che tu voglia uscire con me._

_E se non ti va, non importa. Questo non cambia le cose tra noi._

_Resti sempre una delle persone più importanti della mia vita._

_Bizio_

Quando finì di leggere il biglietto, Ermal era completamente attonito.

Non aveva mai pensato nemmeno lontanamente che Fabrizio potesse provare qualcosa del genere per lui, che vedesse qualcosa in più di ciò che avevano sempre avuto.

Che ricambiasse ciò che anche lui provava da tempo.

E ora, sapendo ciò che Fabrizio provava, Ermal non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un cretino per non aver avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti prima. Avrebbero evitato di sprecare tempo fingendo che un’amicizia fosse l’unica cosa che volevano l’uno dall’altro.

Il fatto era che aveva avuto paura.

Paura che Fabrizio non lo non lo ricambiasse, ma che lo avrebbe allontanato. Ed Ermal non poteva proprio sopportarlo.

Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul biglietto.

Era tutto vero, non lo aveva sognato.

Fabrizio gli aveva davvero confessato di provare qualcosa per lui e quella non era solo l’ennesima fantasia.

Afferrò il cellulare e, senza attendere ulteriormente, cercò il numero di Fabrizio in rubrica e avviò la chiamata.

Ci furono appena due squilli prima che la voce del collega giungesse alle sue orecchie.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao, Bizio.”

Fabrizio rimase un attimo in silenzio. Poi, con un filo di voce, disse: “Ehi.”

Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quella telefonata.

Non sapeva se Ermal lo stesse chiamando perché gli andava di farlo, indipendentemente dal suo biglietto. Non sapeva nemmeno se lo aveva ricevuto.

E, se lo aveva ricevuto, non aveva la minima idea di cosa ne pensasse.

“Senti, so che è una cosa un po’ improvvisa, ma hai già dei programmi per la vigilia?”

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte sentendo la domanda di Ermal, senza capire per quale motivo gli stesse chiedendo una cosa simile.

“A parte stare a casa a vedere _Una poltrona per due_ , direi di no. Perché?”

Ermal sorrise.

Doveva immaginarlo che la sera della vigilia, Fabrizio avrebbe passato la serata davanti al televisore.

“Ti va se ti faccio compagnia?”

“Cosa?” chiese Fabrizio. Continuava a non capire cosa volesse davvero Ermal e più quella conversazione andava avanti, più si sentiva confuso.

“Nel biglietto che mi hai mandato, sembravi aperto a ogni possibilità per il nostro primo appuntamento. E io non ho mai visto _Una poltrona per due_ , anche se è un classico. Quindi, se ti va, potrei venire da te, mangiamo qualcosa insieme e poi guardiamo il film” propose Ermal.

Sapeva che Fabrizio avrebbe accettato. D’altronde l’idea dell’appuntamento era partita da lui.

Eppure si sentiva tremendamente agitato e spaventato.

“Hai ricevuto il biglietto” disse Fabrizio, più a sé stesso che a Ermal.

“Sì, questa mattina. È stato un pensiero molto carino da parte tua, Bizio.”

“E sei sicuro che per te va bene? Non stai accettando di uscire con me solo per farmi contento? Cioè, hai capito che io intendo uscire insieme come più che amici?” disse Fabrizio, sputando fuori tutti i suoi dubbi.

“Voglio uscire con te. E sono consapevole che non sarà un appuntamento amichevole” chiarì Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise e sospirò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il respiro mentre attendeva la risposta di Ermal.

Si sentiva euforico.

Non aveva mai considerato l’idea che effettivamente Ermal avrebbe potuto accettare. Ci aveva sperato, certo, ma non ci aveva creduto davvero.

Fino a quel momento.

“Quindi…”

“Quindi non sei l’unico che prova qualcosa” disse Ermal. “E mi dispiace non aver avuto il coraggio di dirtelo prima.”

“Lo stesso vale per me.”

“Però alla fine l’hai fatto.”

Fabrizio si fece sfuggire una risata. “Ho pensato che, se non lo avessi fatto a Natale, non lo avrei mai fatto.”

“Natale è un buon momento per fare una dichiarazione. Romantico” rispose Ermal.

“Anche organizzare un appuntamento la sera della vigilia.”

Risero entrambi, sentendosi finalmente più leggeri e ormai con la mente puntata solo sul loro appuntamento.

Sarebbe andato bene, ne erano certi.

Ne erano certi perché erano entrambi innamorati e, ora che erano riusciti ad ammetterlo, non avrebbero permesso a nulla di andare storto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa roba è qualcosa di così smielato che quasi non ci credo che sia uscita dalla mia mente. Però il prompt era carino, mi ricordava un po’ una scena di Love Actually, quindi ho fatto un tentativo.  
> Spero vi piaccia.


	13. Messaggi e dubbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A scopre a Natale che B l’ha tradito

** Messaggi e dubbi **

Se solo avesse potuto, Ermal avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare indietro nel tempo a ventiquattro ore prima, quando era ancora tutto perfetto.

Anzi, sarebbe bastato tornare a pochi minuti prima. Giusto un attimo prima di leggere quella conversazione.

Non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente geloso.

Con Fabrizio lo era un po’ di più di quanto lo fosse stato in passato forse, ma si fidava di lui e quindi, per quanto potesse essere geloso, non si era mai preoccupato troppo. Senza contare che con il lavoro che entrambi facevano, essere gelosi non portava a nulla. Anzi, se possibile peggiorava le cose.

Insomma, Ermal non aveva mai nemmeno sentito la necessità di chiedere a Fabrizio chi frequentasse nel suo tempo libero, se avesse amici di cui non conosceva l’esistenza, se durante un tour o un’ospitata in qualche programma avesse conosciuto qualcuno…

Non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno perché, nonostante la gelosia, si fidava di lui ed era convinto che gli avrebbe sempre detto tutto.

Fino a quel momento.

Era la mattina di Natale. Si erano svegliati da poco e Fabrizio era subito sgattaiolato in cucina a preparare la colazione, dicendo a Ermal di aspettarlo lì e che, almeno per quel giorno, avrebbero mangiato a letto.

Ermal aveva sorriso entusiasta mentre si raggomitolava di nuovo tra le coperte e Fabrizio usciva dalla loro camera.

Erano state settimane difficili, quelle appena trascorse.

Ermal si era trasferito a Roma, ma aveva ancora un sacco di scatoloni nel suo vecchio appartamento a Milano e l’idea di dover ancora finire il trasloco lo stancava più del trasloco stesso.

Erano state settimane stressanti in cui, pur vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto ormai, si erano visti pochissimo.

Ma l’arrivo del Natale aveva migliorato le cose ed Ermal non poteva che esserne felice.

Il telefono di Fabrizio, appoggiato sul comodino, vibrò un paio di volte annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio, ma Ermal non ci fece caso.

Era il giorno di Natale, probabilmente era un messaggio di auguri.

Ma quando vibrò di nuovo un attimo dopo, e poi ancora una volta, fu impossibile ignorarlo.

Si sporse verso il comodino e afferrò il cellulare, senza nemmeno pensare a ciò che stava facendo. Lui e Fabrizio stavano insieme da una vita ed era capitato diverse volte che rispondessero l’uno al telefono dell’altro.

Ermal sbloccò lo schermo convinto di trovare un messaggio di auguri di qualche amico, o di Giada in cui ci fosse scritto per che ora avrebbero dovuto vedersi a pranzo quel giorno.

Di certo non pensava di trovarci un messaggio di una certa Giulia, che lui non aveva mai nemmeno sentito nominare.

Spinto dalla curiosità – e dalla gelosia che in quel momento lo stava logorando – aprì la conversazione.

Era sbagliato, lo sapeva benissimo. Eppure non poteva farne a meno.

La conversazione andava avanti ininterrottamente da giorni.

C’erano più messaggi in quella chat di quanti se ne fossero scambiati lui e Fabrizio durante tutta la loro relazione, probabilmente.

Non c’era nulla di compromettente, in realtà. Nessun messaggio spinto o romantico, ma Ermal era comunque turbato perché in quei messaggi Fabrizio sembrava sereno, felice. Tutto il contrario di ciò che era sembrato negli ultimi messaggi che aveva inviato a lui.

“Non mi hai detto quali biscotti preferisci, quindi ho preso tutti quelli che avevo” disse Fabrizio rientrando in camera e appoggiando il vassoio sulla cassettiera di fronte al letto.

“Chi è Giulia?” chiese Ermal senza mezzi termini, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul cellulare.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò per un attimo, incredulo. “Mi stai controllando il cellulare?”

“Non era mia intenzione, ma continuavano ad arrivare messaggi.”

“E quindi hai pensato fosse giusto frugare tra le mie cose?” chiese Fabrizio arrabbiato.

Non sopportava che Ermal non avesse fiducia in lui e che arrivasse addirittura a controllare il suo telefono.

“Non puoi semplicemente rispondermi?”

“È solo una ragazza che ho conosciuto durante il tour. Faceva parte dello staff del teatro di… non lo so, non ricordo nemmeno che città fosse. Smettila di essere paranoico.”

“Vi siete scambiati un sacco di messaggi. Davvero tanti” constatò Ermal.

“E quindi?”

“Sai quanti messaggi mi hai mandato la settimana in cui ero a Milano per il trasloco? Quattro. Di cui tre per ricordarmi di riportarti la maglietta che aveva lasciato a casa mia” rispose Ermal alzandosi dal letto e fronteggiandolo.

Si sentiva ferito. Si sentiva tradito, anche se in realtà non c’era stato alcun tradimento. O almeno così sperava.

Fabrizio non rispose, consapevole che ogni cosa avrebbe tentato di dire non sarebbe servita a nulla. Ermal era troppo convinto delle sue idee.

“Ti piace, vero?” disse ancora Ermal.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi e Fabrizio si sentì morire al solo vederlo così a causa sua.

“Ma che dici, Ermal?”

“Fabrizio, rispondimi sinceramente. Questa Giulia, ti piace?”

La risposta era no. Di questo Fabrizio ne era certo. Amava Ermal più di quanto avesse mai amato chiunque altro.

Ma Ermal era stato distante nell’ultimo periodo, mentre Giulia era stata sempre presente. Gli aveva dato le attenzioni che Ermal aveva smesso di dargli e non poteva negare di aver gradito quelle attenzioni.

“Mi piace come mi fa sentire” ammise dopo qualche attimo. Poi aggiunse: “Questo non vuol dire che mi piaccia lei.”

“Vuol dire che preferisci parlare con lei piuttosto che con me. Scusa tanto se la cosa mi ferisce” disse Ermal affranto.

Fabrizio sospirò e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

“È che sei stato distante ultimamente. Ci sono stati giorni in cui mi sono sentito come se fossi da solo in questa relazione.”

“Stai scherzando? Mi sono trasferito a Roma per te!”

“Lo so e sai quanto sono felice per questo! Ma non puoi negare che nelle ultime settimane è stato come se vivessimo due vite completamente separate” disse Fabrizio.

“E quindi hai pensato fosse giusto tradirmi?”

“Cazzo, Ermal! Sono solo un paio di messaggi! Non ti ho tradito!”

“Eppure io mi sento come se fosse così” sbottò Ermal.

Si sentiva come se Fabrizio lo avesse pugnalato alle spalle, come se lo avesse tradito davvero, anche se era perfettamente consapevole che non fosse così.

Si fidava di lui, nonostante tutto. E sapeva che, nonostante quei messaggi, Fabrizio non sarebbe mai stato con un’altra persona.

Ma il pensiero che Fabrizio preferisse parlare con qualcuno che non era lui, lo uccideva.

Si sentiva lacerato in due, come se gli fosse stato strappato il cuore dal petto, spezzato e poi rimesso al suo posto.

Era distrutto e l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto rimetterlo in sesto era anche la causa della sua distruzione.

“Non ho mai avuto intenzione di ferirti” disse Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo.

Era la verità, non era mai stato il suo scopo. Tutto ciò che voleva era che Ermal fosse felice. Ma anche lui aveva avuto bisogno di sentirsi felice per un attimo, ed Ermal sembrava così distante che era stato quasi automatico cercare attenzione da un’altra parte.

Non voleva giustificarsi, sapeva che non era possibile.

Ma voleva che Ermal sapesse che non aveva mai voluto fargli del male.

Ermal fece un cenno con la testa, come per far capire a Fabrizio che lo sapeva, che gli credeva. Ma era ovvio che fosse ferito e che non avrebbe superato quello scoglio facilmente.

“Vuoi lasciarmi?” chiese Fabrizio con la voce spezzata.

Era terrorizzato dall’idea che Ermal se ne andasse, che lo lasciasse solo. E si sentiva morire sapendo che la causa di tutto quello era stata solo ed esclusivamente il suo comportamento.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, poi disse: “Tu vuoi che ti lasci?”

“Cosa? No!” rispose Fabrizio confuso.

“Te lo chiedo perché, visto cos’è successo, forse non stai più così bene insieme a me. Forse staresti meglio se ci lasciassimo.”

“Ermal…”

“No, ascolta, il mio è un discorso serio” disse Ermal sedendosi anche lui sul letto, ma a debita distanza da Fabrizio. “Forse hai ragione. Sono stato distante ultimamente. E non posso prometterti che non accadrà più. Anzi, sono quasi certo che succederà. E se tu andrai a cercare attenzioni da altre parti ogni volta, io non sono certo che stare con me sia ciò di cui hai bisogno.”

Fabrizio lo fissò per qualche attimo, prima di dire: “Su una cosa hai ragione: con Giulia si è creato un legame.”

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo mentre sentiva quelle parole trafiggerlo.

Faceva male. Più di quanto aveva immaginato.

“Si è creato un legame così stretto che le ho parlato di te” aggiunse Fabrizio.

Ermal risollevò lo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa?”

Quasi nessuno sapeva della loro relazione ed Ermal non capiva per quale motivo Fabrizio avesse deciso di parlare di lui – di loro – a una persona che aveva conosciuto da poco.

“È un’amica. Una di quelle vere, di cui so di potermi fidare anche se la conosco da poco. Non riesco a spiegartelo, ma sono entrato subito in sintonia con lei. Ed è stato automatico parlarle di te e di quanto ti amo. Sai cosa mi ha risposto?”

Ermal scosse la testa e Fabrizio disse: “Che si vede. Che lo vedrebbe anche un cieco che ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno.”

“Eppure preferisci parlare con lei” disse Ermal.

Non poteva negare di sentirsi colpito dalla confessione di Fabrizio, dal fatto che avesse detto con tanta naturalezza a qualcuno ciò che provava per lui, ma non poteva nemmeno negare che si sentisse ancora turbato da quella situazione.

“Non è così. È solo che tu avevi tante cose da fare ultimamente e ti sei allontanato. Non te ne faccio una colpa, è normale che succeda. Io non ti ho fatto nessuna pressione perché non volevo darti altri problemi, così ho iniziato a parlare con lei. Ma non è vero che preferisco parlare con lei. Sei sempre tu la mia prima scelta, per ogni cosa” disse Fabrizio.

Poi si avvicinò a Ermal e lo strinse a sé, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.

Ermal si lasciò abbracciare e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, sentendo finalmente l’ansia, la paura e la frustrazione scivolare via.

“Sei ancora arrabbiato?” disse Fabrizio senza staccarsi da lui.

“Sono… non lo so nemmeno io come mi sento. Non arrabbiato, però forse un po’ triste, deluso. Non lo so, Bizio.”

Non lo sapeva davvero.

Era sicuramente sollevato che Fabrizio non lo avesse tradito. Ma era anche triste per aver dubitato di lui, di loro. Per aver anche solo pensato che potesse fargli una cosa simile.

Era deluso da sé stesso per aver permesso alla gelosia di divorarlo in quel modo.

Era anche un po’ deluso da Fabrizio per aver preferito parlare con un’altra persona piuttosto che dire direttamente a lui come si sentiva.

“Ci credi se ti dico che non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te? Che voglio solo vederti felice, che farei qualsiasi cosa pur di vederti sorridere?” disse Fabrizio sollevando il viso di Ermal in modo da guardarlo negli occhi.

Ermal annuì.

Ci credeva. Nonostante tutto ci credeva davvero.

“E ci credi se ti dico che l’unica cosa che voglio fare per il resto della mia vita, è stare con te?”

Ermal annuì di nuovo. Credeva anche a quello.

“Perfetto. Allora adesso possiamo accantonare questa storia e goderci questa giornata? Non voglio litigare a Natale. Anzi, con te non vorrei litigare mai” disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sospirò.

Anche lui avrebbe voluto evitare tutto quello, le gelosie, i litigi, i dubbi… ma non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi.

E anche se ne avevano parlato, la situazione era ben lontana dall’essere risolta.

Ma almeno quel giorno, poteva cercare di far andare le cose per il verso giusto.

Dopotutto era Natale.

Avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare, per discutere, per fare pace. Soprattutto per fare pace.

Ma a Natale, Ermal voleva solo godersi la giornata e fingere che almeno per un giorno andasse tutto bene.

Così sorrise annuì, prima di raggomitolarsi di nuovo tra le braccia di Fabrizio.

Il giorno seguente avrebbero parlato, forse avrebbero litigato di nuovo. Ma in quel momento, stretti in quell’abbraccio, andava tutto bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, è di una tristezza terribile questa roba. Ma il prompt lo era ancora di più. Se stiamo a vedere, ho addolcito parecchio la questione.   
> Il fatto è che devo ammettere che per quanto io adori il Natale, non sempre è sinonimo di felicità. A volte a Natale succedono anche cose tristi ed era giusto che ci fosse almeno una OS anche per qualcosa di meno felice.   
> Tra l'altro, sembra fatto apposta, avevo programmato questa OS per oggi ed effettivamente nelle ultime ventiquattro ore non mi sono sentita proprio felice e pervasa dallo spirito natalizio come al solito, quindi è appropriata.   
> Giuro che domani andrà meglio.
> 
> P.S.: se notate somiglianze con una scena di Glee in cui Blaine scopre che Kurt si scambia messaggi con un altro ragazzo... beh, i riferimenti non sono affatto casuali.


	14. La sauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i personaggi rimangono isolati in una baita in montagna.

** La sauna **

"Siamo bloccati."

"Come, scusa?"

Ermal sbuffò e si lasciò cadere sul letto. "Siamo bloccati. Sta nevicando e a quanto pare non è sicuro uscire. Quindi dobbiamo restare qui, almeno per oggi."

"Perché, tu avevi un'idea migliore?" chiese Fabrizio, appoggiato allo stipite della porta del bagno.

La decisione di partire per le feste natalizie era stata di Ermal, ma Fabrizio aveva subito accettato.

Una vacanza era ciò di cui avevano bisogno ed Ermal aveva proposto come destinazione un piccolo borgo in montagna, quasi completamente disabitato ad eccezione della famiglia che gestiva l'albergo del paese.

Avevano prenotato, fatto le valigie ed erano partiti senza nemmeno pensarci.

L'anno che stava volgendo al termine era stato sfiancante per entrambi e un po' di relax era ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

A migliorare la situazione, le previsioni del tempo disastrose avevano spinto la maggior parte dei clienti ad annullare le loro prenotazioni, e di conseguenza - ad esclusione di una coppia di simpatici anziani - Ermal e Fabrizio sarebbero stati gli unici clienti per l'intera settimana. Questo gli consentiva più privacy e tranquillità di quanto avessero immaginato.

Ma per Ermal, abituato a stare sempre in movimento e a non fermarsi mai, rilassarsi voleva anche dire visitare il paese, fare qualche passeggiata.

Cose che, visto il maltempo, non potevano assolutamente fare.

Fabrizio non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era felice che quella nevicata avesse cancellato i loro programmi. Non aveva alcuna voglia di passare la giornata in giro, quando poteva stare tranquillamente a rilassarsi in albergo.

"Onestamente, sì. Avevo preparato un itinerario" disse Ermal.

"Siamo qua per rilassarci. Non possiamo fare quello e basta? Ho letto su internet che qua hanno la piscina, la sauna, l'idromassaggio... Non abbiamo ancora visto niente di tutto ciò" disse Fabrizio.

In realtà non aveva molta voglia nemmeno di restare a mollo o a sudare in una sauna tutto il giorno, ma sempre meglio che camminare e ritornare in camera stremato a fine giornata.

Ermal, d'altra parte, avrebbe sicuramente preferito rispettare i suoi programmi ma non poteva negare che una giornata nella spa dell'albergo potesse essere altrettanto piacevole e interessante.

Anzi, si sarebbe rivelata più piacevole del previsto.

La spa era allestita al piano -1 e composta da una vasca idromassaggio, una sauna, un bagno turco e una piccola piscina riscaldata.

Ermal si era illuminato nel momento in cui aveva visto la piscina circondata da una parete di roccia. Non era come stare al mare, ma l'acqua restava qualcosa che lo faceva sentire completamente a suo agio.

Si era immerso ancora prima che Fabrizio potesse chiedergli con cosa volesse cominciare ed era rimasto lì per almeno un'ora, rischiando di addormentarsi appoggiato al bordo della piscina.

Era rilassante restare lì, con l'acqua tiepida che lo accarezzava e nessun pensiero per la testa.

"Hai avuto un'ottima idea" disse Ermal dopo qualche attimo. "Inizio a chiedermi perché non siamo venuti prima."

"Perché tu avevi programmato mille cose da fare e restare in piscina non era tra quelle" rispose Fabrizio.

"Touché. Dovrei ascoltarti più spesso" ammise Ermal, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all'indietro mentre si godeva il tepore dell'acqua della piscina.

"Dovresti" concordò Fabrizio. Poi si fissò i polpastrelli - ormai raggrinziti dal troppo tempo trascorso in acqua - e disse: "Io esco, magari vado un po' nella sauna. Tu che fai?"

"Tra un attimo ti raggiungo."

Fabrizio sorrise divertito. Non poteva di certo pretendere che Ermal uscisse dalla piscina all'istante solo per seguire lui.

Sapeva quanto amasse stare in acqua e non aveva alcuna intenzione di distoglierlo da qualcosa che amava così tanto.

Ma se c'era qualcosa che Ermal amava ancora di più dello stare a rilassarsi in mezzo a una piscina, quel qualcosa era certamente Fabrizio. Quindi riaprì gli occhi e si passò una mano tra i ricci bagnati, cercando di sistemarli, e poi uscì dalla piscina.

La sauna era a pochi passi. Era piccola - come del resto ogni altra struttura della spa - ma sufficientemente grande da accogliere almeno una decina di persone.

Fabrizio se ne stava seduto comodamente su una panchetta in legno, con la testa appoggiata alla parete, gli occhi chiusi e i capelli appiccicati alla fronte.

Ermal dovette deglutire a vuoto un paio di volte vedendolo così. Non stava facendo nulla di speciale, eppure era incredibilmente bello ed Ermal non riusciva a credere di poter godere di quella vista.

Le montagne innevate che vedeva dalla finestra della loro camera, per quanto fossero una vista meravigliosa, non erano nulla a confronto.

"Hai intenzione di fissarmi ancora per molto?" chiese Fabrizio con un sorrisetto furbo stampato in faccia.

Pur avendo gli occhi chiusi, l'aveva sentito entrare ma poi non aveva avvertito più alcun movimento, segno che era rimasto accanto alla porta senza muoversi di un passo.

"Non ti stavo fissando" si difese Ermal percorrendo qualche passo e andando a sedersi accanto a Fabrizio.

Il più grande aprì gli occhi e lo guardò per un attimo. "Sì, certo."

"Comunque non dovremmo metterci un asciugamano e basta, come si vede sempre nei film?" disse Ermal dopo qualche secondo, rendendosi conto che era entrato nella sauna con il costume che aveva indossato fino a un attimo prima in piscina. E come lui, anche Fabrizio.

"Non credo che qui stiano a guardare come sei conciato nella sauna. Senza contare che ci siamo solo noi."

"Ho notato" rispose Ermal con tono malizioso.

Fabrizio non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi verso di lui, che la mano del compagno era già appoggiata sulla sua coscia e si stava lentamente spostando verso zone più interessanti.

"Ermal, non possiamo farlo qui" disse Fabrizio, che apparentemente era l'unico ad avere ancora un minimo di lucidità.

"E chi lo dice? Non c'è mica un cartello con scritto _vietato scopare_ " rispose Ermal, arrivando a massaggiarlo attraverso il tessuto del costume. "E non mi pare che tu sia del tutto indifferente alle mie attenzioni."

"Non sono mai indifferente alle tue attenzioni, è quello il problema."

"Dai, Bizio. Non c'è nessuno. Siamo gli unici clienti dell'albergo, chi vuoi che ci veda?"

"Ci sono quei signori di Milano..."

"Una coppia di anziani che si godono la tranquillità. Di certo non verranno nella sauna" disse Ermal continuando a toccarlo. "So che lo vuoi anche tu, Bizio."

Lo voleva, doveva ammetterlo.

La prospettiva di fare sesso in un luogo in cui qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli lo eccitava - come se Ermal non lo eccitasse già abbastanza - e certamente non era rimasto indifferente alle attenzioni del compagno.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui, baciandogli il collo sudato mentre continuava a toccarlo. E a quel punto Fabrizio non poté che cedere.

"Va bene" sospirò con tono sconfitto.

Era assurdo come Ermal fosse in grado di maneggiarlo e di costringerlo ogni volta a fare ciò che voleva. Un po' lo spaventava quella sua capacità di renderlo così arrendevole. Non gli era mai successo con nessun altro.

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto e si spogliò velocemente del costume, mentre Fabrizio - ancora seduto sulla panca - sospirava e si passava una mano tra i capelli.

Sembrava quasi scocciato per aver ceduto, ma Ermal era intenzionato a fargli cambiare idea.

Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli abbassò il costume con una lentezza estenuante, esponendo l'imponente erezione del compagno.

Fabrizio sospirò sollevato sentendo finalmente la stoffa scivolare via.

E doveva ammettere che vedere Ermal inginocchiato di fronte a lui, era sempre una bella visione.

Ermal gli sfilò il costume e lo abbandonò poco più in là, dove già giaceva il suo, e senza aspettare oltre avvolse la mano intorno al membro del compagno, toccandolo lentamente e godendosi le espressioni del suo viso ogni volta che la sua mano scorreva sulla sua pelle.

"Ti stai divertendo abbastanza per essere uno che fino a un minuto fa non voleva fare nulla" scherzò Ermal.

Fabrizio trattenne un gemito sentendo la sua mano fermarsi per un attimo sulla punta. Poi con voce roca, disse: "Stai zitto."

Ermal lo accontentò con piacere, chinandosi su di lui e lasciando una lunga leccata sulla sua intera lunghezza, fino alla punta, e poi inglobandola completamente tra le labbra.

Così sarebbe stato certamente zitto.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all'indietro, mentre sentiva la lingua di Ermal scorrergli sulla pelle, percorrere la sua erezione e poi lambirgli i testicoli pieni.

Da quando erano partiti per quella vacanza, un paio di giorni prima, Ermal aveva smesso di farsi la barba, quindi Fabrizio avvertì chiaramente anche la sua guancia - non più liscia come al solito - sfregare la pelle sensibile del suo interno coscia.

Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di lamentarsi.

Ermal intanto continuava a prendersi cura di lui, facendosi scivolare il membro del compagno tra le labbra e toccandolo dove la sua bocca non riusciva ad arrivare.

La mano libera era scesa tra le sue stesse cosce, a dare sollievo alla sua erezione.

Il solo vedere Fabrizio con quell'espressione sul volto, che gemeva solo a causa sua, gli impediva di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse fare l'amore con lui, prenderlo lì, in quel preciso istante, in quella sauna.

"Smettila" mormorò Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

Ermal si scostò da lui, ma continuò a toccarlo - e a toccarsi - mentre rispondeva: "Di fare cosa?"

"Tutto. Voglio sentirti dentro di me. Guai a te se vieni da solo" gli disse Fabrizio, con tono quasi arrabbiato.

Ermal sorrise compiaciuto. Sapeva quanto Fabrizio amasse sentirlo venire dentro di sé e sapeva che tutta quella situazione si sarebbe conclusa così. Voleva solo spingere Fabrizio a chiederglielo.

"Ai tuoi ordini, amore" disse Ermal rialzandosi e stampando un bacio sulle labbra del compagno.

Fabrizio sospirò mentre si alzava e si voltava, dando le spalle a Ermal.

Faceva terribilmente caldo ed era certo che non fosse per colpa della temperatura della sauna.

Si appoggiò alla panca, esponendosi completamente al compagno che si era nuovamente inginocchiato, pronto a prepararlo adeguatamente.

Ermal fece scivolare due dita nel solco tra le natiche, sfiorando la sua fessura e sentendola contrarsi impaziente sotto le sue dita.

Senza aspettare ulteriormente, sostituì le dita con la propria lingua, leccando la sua apertura minuziosamente mentre gli stringeva le natiche tra le mani e gliele teneva ben separate.

Fabrizio gemette senza ritegno sentendo la lingua di Ermal accarezzarlo in quel punto. Di certo, il suo compagno conosceva bene i suoi punti deboli.

Ermal continuò il suo lavoro fino a quando sentì Fabrizio pregarlo di avere di più. A quel punto riservò lo stesso trattamento alle sue dita, succhiandole in modo da bagnarle il più possibile, e le inserì nella fessura di Fabrizio senza preavviso.

"Cazzo!" esclamò Fabrizio sorpreso.

Ermal non poté farsi sfuggire l'occasione di rispondere con una battuta che in realtà fece ridere solo lui. "Un po' di pazienza e avrai anche quello."

Quando non così tanto accidentalmente Ermal sfiorò la sua prostata, Fabrizio iniziò a piagnucolare e a supplicarlo di avere di più. Ed Ermal, divertito e lusingato da quanto Fabrizio lo volesse, poté solo accontentarlo.

Si scostò da lui sentendo un leggero lamento da parte di Fabrizio - voleva di più, ma la sensazione di vuoto che lo aveva pervaso appena il compagno si era allontanato era comunque spiacevole - e indirizzò la propria erezione verso l'apertura del più grande.

Ovviamente non avevano lubrificante a disposizione ed Ermal non aveva minimamente considerato di chiedere a Fabrizio di risolvere la questione come lui aveva fatto con le sue dita un attimo prima.

Fabrizio continuava a supplicarlo di dargli di più, ed era esattamente ciò che Ermal aveva intenzione di dargli.

Lo penetrò con una spinta secca, mentre la sauna veniva riempita dai gridolini sorpresi di Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase immobile per un attimo, le mani saldamente piantate sui fianchi del compagno e la propria erezione sepolta dentro di lui e circondata dal suo calore.

Era una delle sensazioni più belle che avesse mai provato nella sua vita e non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.

"Muoviti" disse Fabrizio, cercando di andargli incontro.

Ermal gli lasciò uno schiaffetto leggero su una natica e disse: "Non dirmi cosa devo fare."

Stava scherzando ovviamente, ma non gli era passato inosservato il gemito che era uscito dalla bocca di Fabrizio quando il suo palmo si era posato sulla sua pelle.

E non c'era suono più bello dei gemiti di Fabrizio, quindi - nonostante si fosse appena dimostrato poco incline a seguire il suggerimento del compagno - iniziò ad affondare dentro di lui con veemenza.

"Eppure quando te lo dico lo fai" disse Fabrizio.

"Non provocarmi" rispose Ermal, prima di spingersi nuovamente in lui.

Fabrizio gemette quando il compagno gli colpì la prostata e poi, con il poco fiato che gli rimaneva, disse: "Altrimenti?"

Ermal non esitò a schiaffeggiargli di nuovo la natica, delicatamente ma in modo abbastanza secco affinché il suono della pelle che veniva colpita risuonasse nella sauna.

"Ricordami di provocarti più spesso" mormorò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise, mentre continuava a spingersi in lui senza sosta.

I ricci gli ricadevano sulla fronte e gli si appiccicavano alla pelle, era sudato e in una situazione normale non avrebbe sopportato tutto quel caldo asfissiante, ma sentire la pelle di Fabrizio sotto le dita era più che sufficiente a fargli sopportare quel calvario. Calvario in cui lui per primo aveva voluto inoltrarsi, tra l'altro.

Continuò a spingere sempre più velocemente, portando una mano tra le gambe di Fabrizio e iniziando a masturbarlo velocemente, fino a raggiungere il ritmo delle sue stesse spinte.

Bastarono pochi attimi affinché Ermal raggiunse il limite, riversandosi dentro Fabrizio. Un attimo dopo anche il più grande si riversò nella sua mano con un gemito liberatorio.

Se qualche ora prima qualcuno avesse detto a Fabrizio che si sarebbe ritrovato a fare sesso in una sauna, con il rischio di essere visto da qualcuno, non ci avrebbe creduto. E invece ora si trovava ad ammettere almeno a sé stesso - anzi solo a sé stesso, non avrebbe mai dato ad Ermal questa soddisfazione - che quello era stato senz'altro uno dei migliori amplessi della sua vita.

"Posso togliere la sauna dalla lista" mormorò Ermal, mentre si scostava da lui e si lasciava cadere al suo fianco sulla panca.

Fabrizio, fregandosene del casino che aveva combinato in quella sauna, si sdraiò appoggiando la testa sulle sue gambe e cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Hai una lista di posti strani in cui fare l'amore?" chiese qualche attimo dopo.

Ermal sorrise mentre affondava le dita tra i capelli del compagno.

Poi annuì. "Sì, in effetti. Magari te la faccio leggere."

"Solo se mi permetti di togliere qualcos'altro da questa lista."

E ovviamente Ermal glielo avrebbe permesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono discostata un po’ dal prompt sostituendo la baita con l’albergo per due motivi.   
> Il primo è che una decina di anni fa sono stata in questo albergo stupendo in montagna che aveva una spa esattamente uguale a quella che ho descritto (sono ancora perdutamente innamorata della piscina con la parete di roccia). Il secondo è che il prompt mi sembrava terribilmente simile alla trama di una storia che amo alla follia (e che non sto a dirvi qual è altrimenti l’autrice mi ammazza per averla menzionata) e non mi sarei mai permessa di copiarla (anche perché i risultati sarebbero stato deludenti).   
> Spero che comunque il risultato sia decente e che sia sufficiente a farmi perdonare per l'angst di ieri.


	15. Cioccolata calda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A combina un disastro con la cioccolata calda. B la beve comunque.

** Cioccolata calda **

"Tu hai mai capito come fanno?"

"A fare cosa?"

"Quello!"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo per vedere cosa gli stesse indicando Ermal.

Era una domenica mattina, mancavano pochi giorni a Natale.

Una di quelle domeniche pigre, in cui non c'è niente da fare e quindi si resta in pigiama tutto il giorno, si guarda la televisione senza in realtà concentrarsi davvero e si aspetta che torni il momento di andare a dormire.

Su qualcosa però Ermal si era concentrato e il qualcosa in questione era la pubblicità della cioccolata calda.

"Non capisco di che parli" disse Fabrizio voltandosi verso di lui.

"Guarda quanto è densa!" disse Ermal indicando il televisore. "Come fanno a farla così? Io non ci sono mai riuscito."

"Forse metti troppo latte" ipotizzò Fabrizio, anche se in realtà non capiva per quale motivo Ermal si stesse accanendo così tanto per una cioccolata.

Il più giovane scosse la testa. "Non credo sia quello. Ho sempre seguito le indicazioni sulla confezione e non mi è mai venuta come quella della pubblicità."

"Probabilmente è quello il problema. È una pubblicità. Non puoi aspettarti che a te venga fuori la stessa cosa."

Ermal parve riflettere un attimo sulla questione e, proprio quando Fabrizio pensava che ormai il discorso fosse chiuso, disse: "Hai del latte e delle bustine di Ciobar?"

Alla fine la domenica pigra e senza voglia o bisogno di occupare il tempo in qualche modo, si era trasformata in una domenica da MasterChef dei poveri in cui Ermal era deciso a creare la cioccolata calda perfetta.

E Fabrizio sapeva già che non ci sarebbe riuscito.

"Tu dici che metto troppo latte?" disse Ermal osservando prima il pentolino appoggiato sul fornello, e poi il cartoccio di latte che teneva in mano.

"Dico che forse se ne metti un po' meno rimane più densa. Però c'è anche il rischio che faccia i grumi" rispose Fabrizio annoiato.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di guardare Ermal destreggiarsi nella sua cucina mentre cercava di fare una banalissima cioccolata.

"Se ne metto troppo però rimane liquida" constatò Ermal.

Era particolarmente attento, come se dovesse fare un esperimento complicato, e Fabrizio - per quanto scocciato di aver interrotto il suo dolce far niente per una cioccolata calda - era divertito di vederlo così concentrato su una cosa così semplice.

"Prova a metterne un po' meno del solito, ma senza esagerare. Giusto per fare una prova."

Ermal annuì e iniziò a versare il latte nella pentola, seguendo il consiglio di Fabrizio.

Meno del solito, ma non troppo poco.

Poi aggiunse il contenuto della bustina, accese il gas e iniziò a mescolare.

Aveva il presentimento che sarebbe venuta fuori una cosa pessima, più del solito. Eppure continuava a sperare di avere, almeno per quella volta, un briciolo di fortuna.

Non che fosse poi chissà che conquista saper fare una cioccolata calda decente, ma per lui era importante. Soprattutto dopo che Fabrizio gli aveva detto che i bambini avrebbero passato la vigilia con loro.

Ermal sapeva quanto Libero e Anita amassero la cioccolata e voleva fare qualcosa di carino per loro, qualcosa che normalmente avrebbe fatto Fabrizio ma che per una volta voleva essere lui a fare.

Non per sostituirsi alla figura paterna, ma solo per sentirsi un po' più utile e magari meno intruso in quella famiglia.

Aveva pensato a quella storia per giorni, arrivando alla conclusione - vedendo la pubblicità quel giorno - che lui non era mai stato in grado di fare una cioccolata decente. Non di quelle che si vedono nei film, almeno.

Ed Ermal si era imposto di provare a farla, almeno. Se non di riuscire a fare qualcosa di vagamente simile a quella della pubblicità, almeno di provarci.

"L'aspetto non sembra dei migliori."

La cioccolata era pronta.

Ermal l'aveva versata in due tazze e ne aveva passata una a Fabrizio, ma nessuno dei due l'aveva assaggiata.

"Ma no, non è così male" disse Fabrizio cercando di rassicurarlo.

"È piena di grumi. Ed è rimasta liquida nonostante abbia messo meno latte" disse Ermal, girando il cucchiaino nella tazza.

Lo riempì e lo sollevò leggermente, poi lo girò facendo ricadere la cioccolata all'interno della tazza.

"Fa schifo, Bizio. Non c'è altro da dire" disse sconsolato.

"Almeno assaggiala!"

Ermal sbuffò ma seguì il consiglio di Fabrizio. Effettivamente non poteva giudicare prima di assaggiare.

Si portò la tazza alle labbra e buttò giù un sorso di cioccolata.

Ormai non era nemmeno più bollente, visto quanto tempo era rimasto a fissarla prima di decidersi a berla.

Il gusto non era cattivo, in fondo era latte e preparato per cioccolata calda, non poteva avere un gusto diverso.

Ma la consistenza... Beh, quella era terribile.

Una via di mezzo tra il liquido e il denso, la polvere non si era sciolta bene. Decisamente la cioccolata peggiore che Ermal avesse mai bevuto.

"Avevo ragione. Fa schifo" constatò Ermal posando la tazza sul tavolo.

"Dai, non può essere tanto male" replicò Fabrizio, portandosi la tazza alle labbra.

Ermal lo fissò in attesa, quasi sperando che Fabrizio gli dicesse che non era poi così male come credeva, che lo rincuorasse. Anche se in fondo sapeva benissimo quale fosse il risultato di quell'esperimento ed essere rincuorato sarebbe servito a poco.

Fabrizio bevve un lungo sorso prima di aggottare la fronte e riflettere prima di dare un giudizio, come se fosse il giudice di una gara di cucina.

"Avevo ragione, non è così male" disse dopo qualche attimo.

"Lo dici solo per farmi contento."

"Non è vero" disse Fabrizio. Poi bevve un altro sorso e aggiunse: "Guarda, la sto bevendo. Se non mi piacesse non lo farei."

Ermal lo guardò di sbieco e Fabrizio tirò giù un altro sorso.

"Smettila di guardarmi così. È buona, altrimenti non la berrei" disse Fabrizio dopo aver bevuto l'ultimo sorso. Poi mise la tazza nel lavandino, mentre Ermal lo guardava a metà tra il confuso e il rassicurato.

"Lo pensi davvero?" chiese con un filo di voce.

"Penso che è cioccolata, indipendentemente dalla consistenza. E penso che in qualsiasi modo la farai, Libero e Anita la adoreranno."

Ermal spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Non aveva mai detto a Fabrizio il motivo che lo aveva spinto a voler fare a tutti i costi una cioccolata decente.

"L'ho capito che è per loro. Vuoi fare bella figura, ma non ne hai bisogno. Ti vogliono bene comunque" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, quasi sentendosi colpevole di qualcosa anche se non ne aveva motivo. "Ci tenevo a fare qualcosa di carino per loro."

"Fai sempre cose carine per loro. Li porti a giocare al parco, li aiuti con i compiti, hai imparato a memoria tutte le loro favole preferite... Non serve che tu sappia anche fare la cioccolata perfetta" disse Fabrizio.

"Quindi stai ammettendo che non era perfetta."

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Poi disse: "Effettivamente era tutt'altro che perfetta."

"L'hai bevuta comunque."

"Speravo che bastasse a farti passare queste insicurezze."

Ermal sorrise commosso.

Fabrizio avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, pur di renderlo felice e di spazzare via ogni brutto pensiero.

"Non eri costretto a farlo, Bizio."

"Lo so. Ho voluto farlo, è diverso. Ma non è servito, quindi te lo dico chiaramente: non essere così insicuro quando ci sono di mezzo i bambini. Loro ti vogliono bene, anzi ti adorano! Non hai bisogno di essere perfetto" lo rassicurò Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì. Sapeva di non avere bisogno di essere perfetto, sapeva di non poterlo essere. Eppure per Fabrizio, per i suoi figli, voleva esserlo.

Voleva essere ciò di cui avevano bisogno, voleva essere capace di soddisfare ogni loro richiesta, ogni loro desiderio.

E invece si era fatto sconfiggere da una cioccolata calda.

In fondo però sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione.

Non aveva bisogno di essere perfetto. Libero e Anita gli volevano comunque un gran bene.

"Allora la cioccolata la fai tu?" chiese Ermal.

Era dispiaciuto per l'esito di quell'esperimento, ma doveva ammettere i suoi limiti.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Forse è meglio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve OS tratta da una storia vera. Ovvero io con lo sguardo fisso sul televisore che mi domando come facciano a fare la cioccolata così densa, se a me invece viene una schifezza.   
> Ebbene sì, un disastro anche in cucina.


	16. Vicini di casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A è rimasto chiuso fuori casa e va a bussare a B

** Vicini di casa **

Roma in quei giorni era diventata invivibile. Probabilmente come ogni altra città nel periodo delle feste, ma oltre alle persone che erano a caccia dell'ultimo regalo, a Roma c'erano anche i turisti. Tanti turisti.

Centinaia di persone che, pur consapevoli che avrebbero visitato la città molto meglio se ci fossero andati in un qualsiasi altro periodo dell'anno, avevano scelto le vacanze di Natale.

Le strade erano diventate veri e propri fiumi di folla ed era impossibile riuscire a camminare. La metro era più affollata del solito, gli autobus passavano a ritmi ancora più lenti.

E Fabrizio ormai si era abituato a tornare a casa ogni giorno con fantasiose imprecazioni sulla punta della lingua, pronte a essere sputate fuori all'ennesima cosa storta della giornata.

Quasi sempre riusciva ad arrivare a casa trattenendo ogni tipo di insulto verso il genere umano. Ma quel giorno dubitava ci sarebbe riuscito.

Anche perché era chiuso fuori casa, senza chiavi. E le uniche persone che ne avevano una copia - i suoi genitori e suo fratello - non rispondevano al telefono.

"Ma vaffanculo!" esclamò appoggiandosi alla porta e scivolando verso il basso fino a sedersi a terra.

Riprese il cellulare e tentò di chiamare nuovamente sua madre.

Era certo che suo fratello non avrebbe risposto, visto che era abituato a tenere il telefono perennemente in modalità silenziosa e senza vibrazione, ma forse con sua madre avrebbe avuto più fortuna.

La donna rispose dopo qualche squillo e Fabrizio sospirò sollevato prima di dire: "Ma', sono rimasto chiuso fuori casa. Puoi portarmi le chiavi?"

E a quel punto, con la risposta di sua madre a quella domanda, nella mente di Fabrizio si formarono altre fantasiose imprecazioni.

Già, perché sua madre aveva scelto proprio quel giorno per andare fuori città e non sarebbe tornata prima di un paio d'ore.

A Fabrizio non restava che rimanere davanti alla porta ad aspettare. Cosa assolutamente fattibile, se si escludeva la finestra rotta del suo pianerottolo da cui entrava un vento gelido. Decisamente non sarebbe stata una buona idea aspettare lì.

Di male in peggio.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di raccogliere le idee e trovare una soluzione, ma l'unica che gli veniva in mente era rifugiarsi nel bar sotto casa, che però a quell'ora era sicuramente pieno di studenti che facevano merenda dopo aver terminato l'ultimo giorno di scuola.

Riaprì gli occhi sbuffando scocciato e puntò lo sguardo davanti a sé.

Di certo gli inquilini dell'appartamento di fronte avevano più spirito natalizio di lui, vista l'enorme ghirlanda appesa alla porta.

Forse il loro spirito natalizio comprendeva anche aiutare un vicino di casa in difficoltà.

Fabrizio non li conosceva bene.

Sapeva che si trattava di due studenti fuori sede, conosceva i loro nomi - Ermal e Marco - e li aveva incrociati qualche volta, ma niente di più.

Beh, per quanto riguardava Ermal, _incrociare_ forse non era il termine più corretto per descrivere il loro primo incontro, ma quella era un'altra storia.

Insomma, non era totalmente un estraneo per loro ma nemmeno uno di quei vicini di casa con cui si ha un rapporto molto amichevole, quindi Fabrizio non aveva idea di come comportarsi.

L'ennesima folata di vento però fu sufficiente a farlo alzare dal pavimento e percorrere i pochi passi che lo separavano dall'appartamento di fronte.

Suonò il campanello e attese che qualcuno aprisse.

Sapeva che erano ancora entrambi lì, nonostante le lezioni fossero finite e mancassero pochi giorni a Natale. O almeno, sapeva che Ermal era lì perché lo aveva visto quella mattina. Non era certo che ci fosse anche Marco, ma non gli importava.

Gli bastava sapere che in casa ci fosse qualcuno.

Qualche attimo dopo, la porta si aprì ed Ermal lo guardò sorpreso.

Tra tutte le persone che si aspettava di trovare, il suo vicino di casa era proprio l'ultimo della lista.

"Ehm, ciao" disse ancora leggermente confuso.

"Ciao. Scusa il disturbo, sono Fabrizio, quello dell'appartamento di fronte..."

"So chi sei" rispose Ermal divertito.

Fabrizio sembrava nervoso, quasi a disagio, al punto che aveva ritenuto necessario presentarsi nonostante lo avesse fatto la prima volta che si erano visti, ormai più di un anno prima.

"Certo, hai ragione" disse Fabrizio. "Scusa se ti disturbo, ma sono rimasto chiuso fuori. Ho chiesto a mia madre di portarmi una copia delle chiavi, ma non sarà qui prima di due ore. Quindi, ecco, so che non ci conosciamo bene ma mi chiedevo se..."

"Vieni, entra" disse Ermal spostandosi di lato e permettendo a Fabrizio di entrare in casa.

Non era stato nemmeno necessario che Fabrizio finisse di parlare, che Ermal aveva già capito di cosa avesse bisogno. Ed era felice di aiutarlo.

Più che felice, in realtà.

Per un attimo pensò a cosa avrebbe detto Marco se solo avesse saputo che il vicino di casa - per cui Ermal, tra l'altro, aveva una cotta - era nel loro salotto.

Forse era meglio che Marco non ci fosse.

Non che Ermal avesse chissà quali intenzioni, ma non avrebbe sopportato le occhiate del suo migliore amico in una situazione del genere.

"Grazie, sei veramente gentile. Mi scoccia davvero un sacco disturbarti, ma con questo freddo è impensabile aspettare sulle scale" disse Fabrizio mentre Ermal richiudeva la porta di ingresso.

"Non ti preoccupare, nessun disturbo. Posso offrirti qualcosa?" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa mentre si sfilava la giacca e la appoggiava sul bracciolo del divano. "No, grazie. Approfitterò solo del tuo riscaldamento e della tua compagnia per un po'."

Ermal sorrise, ma sparì comunque oltre la porta della cucina, per poi uscirne un attimo dopo con un pacco di biscotti e due tazze.

"Avevo appena fatto il tè" disse, quasi giustificandosi, mentre posava il tutto sul tavolino del soggiorno.

"Allora lo accetto volentieri" disse Fabrizio.

Non poteva negare che in quella giornata, una tazza di tè fosse più che gradita.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche attimo, entrambi leggermente imbarazzati.

Non si erano mai trovati insieme per così tanto tempo, non avevano mai condiviso momenti simili e non avevano idea di come comportarsi.

"Torni a casa per le feste?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto, stanco del silenzio che si era creato tra loro.

Che poi nemmeno sapeva dove fosse _casa_ per Ermal.

Sapeva che era uno studente fuori sede, ma non aveva minimamente idea di dove abitasse la sua famiglia.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non quest'anno. Mia sorella passa le feste con delle amiche e mia madre e mio fratello vanno in Albania a trovare dei parenti. Preferisco rimanere qui."

"Sono parenti con cui non vai d'accordo?" chiese Fabrizio.

Non voleva essere invadente, ma sentiva il bisogno impellente di sapere ogni cosa di quel ragazzo.

"Non è quello il problema. È che non torno in Albania da quando ce ne siamo andati, da quando siamo andati a stare a Bari. Non mi sento ancora pronto a tornarci. Lunga storia" disse Ermal.

Era evidente che non avesse voglia di parlarne, e Fabrizio non insistette.

Almeno però ora sapeva che abitava a Bari.

"E tu invece? Che fai per le feste?" chiese poco dopo.

"Credo andrò dai miei a Natale. Niente di che."

"Magari possiamo fare qualcosa insieme, visto che nessuno dei due avrà delle feste molto interessanti" disse Ermal.

Quella proposta gli era scivolata dalle labbra prima che si rendesse conto di cosa significasse davvero.

Aveva praticamente chiesto di uscire al ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta da mesi. Ragazzo che, tra le altre cose, non conosceva nemmeno così bene, visto che prima di quel giorno si erano solo scambiati qualche saluto.

E lo aveva fatto senza nemmeno pensarci! E senza nemmeno sapere se fosse minimamente interessato a lui o no.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Non si aspettava sicuramente una richiesta simile, ma non poteva negare che sarebbe stato felice di trascorrere più tempo con Ermal.

Ora che aveva iniziato a conoscerlo, voleva solo continuare a parlargli.

Ermal, d'altra parte, si era reso conto di avere esagerato proponendo a Fabrizio di passare del tempo insieme, quindi cercò di arginare i danni dicendo: "Cioè, se ti va, se non hai altro da fare... Voglio dire, se proprio non hai voglia di stare solo puoi suonarmi il campanello. Tutto qua. Niente di che."

"Mi piacerebbe" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse in Ermal che lo attirava così tanto. Certo, lo considerava un bel ragazzo e quello forse contribuiva parecchio, ma c'era dell'altro.

Aveva voglia di conoscerlo, di passare del tempo con lui, di fargli domande sulla sua vita e di raccontargli cose di sé stesso che non aveva mai detto a nessuno.

"Davvero?"

Fabrizio annuì ed Ermal sorrise.

Un sorriso di quelli belli, solari, che illuminano la stanza.

"Che stavi facendo prima che ti disturbassi?" chiese Fabrizio notando una pila di fogli sul tavolo.

Ermal si affrettò a riordinare i fogli e cercò di nasconderli dall'occhio indagatore di Fabrizio. "Niente di speciale."

Ed effettivamente era la verità. Erano solo bozze di canzoni che gli giravano per la testa da tempo e che aveva finalmente deciso di mettere nero su bianco.

Nulla che fosse così importante da far vedere a qualcuno.

Un foglio sfuggì alla sua attenzione, scivolando sul tavolo e arrivando a pochi centimetri da Fabrizio, il quale si sporse leggermente e lesse il titolo scritto in maiuscolo in cima al foglio: "Lettera a mio padre."

Ermal si bloccò all'istante, gelato dal fatto che Fabrizio avesse scoperto in un solo attimo che scriveva canzoni e che, soprattutto, aveva un passato non proprio sereno.

Non erano cose di cui si vergognava, ma vedeva lo sguardo della gente quando parlava di suo padre, della sua infanzia in Albania. C'era compassione e quel luccichio negli occhi che lo faceva sentire come un povero bambino sventurato, quando invece lui era stato molto più fortunato di molti altri perché grazie alla forza di sua madre era scappato da quell'inferno.

Così aveva semplicemente smesso di parlare del suo passato. Tutto pur di non vedere più quegli sguardi.

Fabrizio gettò un'occhiata alla prima frase, rendendosi conto che quella era una lettera ben diversa da quella che si sarebbe aspettato.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Ermal, il quale teneva lo sguardo basso, cercando il più possibile di sfuggire alle occhiate di Fabrizio.

"È una poesia?" chiese Fabrizio, cercando di non essere troppo invadente.

Avrebbe voluto fargli domande, chiedergli cosa gli avesse fatto suo padre per spingerlo a chiamarlo _mostro_ , ma sapeva di non avere alcun diritto di farlo.

"Una canzone" rispose Ermal, continuando a evitare il suo sguardo.

"L'hai scritta tu?"

Ermal annuì. "Sì, ma è solo una bozza. Avevo bisogno di scrivere qualche pensiero che mi girava per la testa."

Poi sollevò finalmente lo sguardo su Fabrizio e in lui vide qualcosa che non aveva mai visto negli sguardi degli altri. Non c'era compassione.

C'era orgoglio, c'era ammirazione.

Fabrizio lo guardava come si guarda una persona di cui si è fieri, come se lui fosse davvero orgoglioso di vedere che era uscito da un passato difficile senza farsi spezzare.

E vedendo quello sguardo per Ermal, per la prima volta in vita sua, fu naturale dire: "Vuoi sentirla?"

Avevano passato il tempo suonando, ridendo, parlando.

Fabrizio aveva confessato a Ermal che anche a lui piaceva suonare e che aveva scritto un paio di canzoni che però non lo convincevano del tutto, ed Ermal lo aveva praticamente costretto a suonargliele.

E dopo che Ermal aveva detto che gli piacevano, Fabrizio si era convinto che non fossero poi così male.

Ermal gli aveva parlato di suo padre, del perché lo definiva _mostro_ , di come aveva distrutto la sua famiglia. Gli aveva parlato di sua madre, del suo coraggio e di quanto la ammirasse.

Fabrizio aveva ascoltato con attenzione, facendo qualche domanda ogni tanto ma senza invadere troppo la sua privacy.

"Alla fine è un bene che siate venuti in Italia. Altrimenti non ti avrei mai conosciuto" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto.

Ermal arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo senza sapere come rispondere.

Anche lui pensava che fosse stato un bene trasferirsi in Italia. Per sua madre, suo fratello, sua sorella, sé stesso...

Era stato un bene allontanarsi da lì.

Ed era stato altrettanto positivo scegliere di frequentare l'università a Roma.

Gli aveva dato modo di farsi nuovi amici, di vedere posti nuovi, ma soprattutto di conoscere Fabrizio e scoprire cosa si prova a innamorarsi a prima vista.

Perché era esattamente quello che era successo.

Una mattina di settembre dell'anno precedente, quando si erano scontrati sulle scale - Fabrizio stava uscendo ed Ermal era appena arrivato, carico di bagagli - e si erano sorrisi a vicenda, presentandosi con un po' di imbarazzo nella voce.

Ermal si era innamorato di lui nell'istante in cui gli era finito addosso. Aveva capito di essere completamente spacciato appena gli aveva stretto la mano, mentre lui diceva: "Io sono Fabrizio, sto al secondo piano."

E in quel momento, seduto accanto a lui sul divano del suo soggiorno, si rese conto che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più amato nessuno con la stessa intensità.

Sollevò lo sguardo per rispondergli che anche lui era felice di averlo conosciuto e che avrebbe voluto conoscerlo meglio, ma appena aprì la bocca il telefono di Fabrizio iniziò a squillare.

"Scusa, devo rispondere" disse Fabrizio leggendo il numero sul display e poi rispondendo. "Ciao, ma'. Dove sei?"

Ermal lo fissò mentre parlava al telefono con la madre, totalmente perso a fissarlo da non rendersi nemmeno conto di cosa stesse dicendo fino a quando si accorse che aveva terminato la telefonata e si stava rivolgendo direttamente a lui.

"Era mia madre. Mi ha portato la copia delle chiavi. Mi aspetta davanti alla porta" disse Fabrizio, con tono dispiaciuto.

Perché dietro quella frase in realtà si nascondeva la volontà di restare con Ermal ancora un po'.

"Finalmente puoi entrare in casa" disse Ermal.

"Già."

Ma nessuno dei due si mosse verso la porta.

"Dovrei davvero andare" disse Fabrizio.

"Lo so. Tua madre ti aspetta."

Fabrizio sbuffò e si decise finalmente ad alzarsi dal divano.

Non voleva uscire da quell'appartamento, non ora che era riuscito a costruire un legame con Ermal. Temeva che si sarebbe spezzato appena oltrepassata la porta. Ma non poteva nemmeno restare lì per sempre.

Camminò lentamente fino alla porta, seguito da Ermal. Poi si voltò verso di lui e disse: "Allora ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni?"

"Certo. Quando vuoi" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Nemmeno lui voleva che Fabrizio se ne andasse, ma non poteva costringerlo a rimanere lì.

Fabrizio sorrise un'ultima volta e poi aprì la porta, uscendo sul pianerottolo.

Sua madre era a pochi passi da lui, davanti al suo appartamento, e si voltò di istinto appena sentì la porta aprirsi.

"Fabrizio! Ecco dov'eri finito!" esclamò vedendo il figlio.

"Ciao, mamma" disse lui camminando verso di lei, mentre Ermal osservava la scena appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

La mamma di Fabrizio porse le chiavi al figlio, il quale le infilò nella serratura e aprì la porta, sparendo poi all'interno della casa insieme alla madre.

"Non sapevo fossi amico del tuo vicino di casa, non me ne hai mai parlato" disse la donna, sfilandosi il cappotto e appendendolo all'attaccapanni.

"Non ci conoscevamo molto bene prima di oggi, in realtà. Mi ha ospitato per un po', mentre ti aspettavo" rispose Fabrizio.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che gli piaceva, che sentiva il bisogno di passare del tempo con lui. Ma per il momento preferiva tenersi sul vago.

Sua madre, però, aveva già intuito tutto.

"È un bel ragazzo."

"Mh, sì" rispose Fabrizio, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo convinto pur di interrompere la conversazione. Ma sua madre sembrava non volerne sapere.

"Potresti chiedergli di uscire qualche volta."

A quel punto Fabrizio non rispose.

Che avrebbe dovuto dire? Che era esattamente quello che voleva fare? A quel punto sua madre non gli avrebbe dato tregua.

"Se non ha altri programmi, potresti invitarlo al pranzo di Natale."

Fabrizio la guardò perplesso. Sua madre non aveva mai coinvolto estranei nel pranzo di Natale.

Eppure sembrava sorridente e allegra di fronte all'eventualità di invitare Ermal.

E in effetti, anche Fabrizio avrebbe voluto invitarlo.

"Sai, mamma, magari lo farò."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la prima AU che pubblico. Cioè, la prima os AU che pubblico. Ho provato già a scrivere AU, ma come sapete era una storia a più capitoli, in cui era più facile spiegare personaggi e situazioni. Con le OS è molto più difficile, ma il prompt mi piaceva e ho fatto un tentativo.   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.


	17. Babbo Natale esiste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A e B sono genitori e preparano il Natale. Uno dei due convince l’altro a vestirsi da Babbo Natale.

** Babbo Natale esiste **

"Ricapitoliamo: i regali sono stati impacchettati?"

"Sì, Ermal."

"Hai preparato tutto per questa sera?"

"Certo."

"E anche per domani?"

"Sì, Ermal. Smettila."

Ermal sospirò e cercò di calmarsi, anche se sapeva già che non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Quello sarebbe stato il primo Natale con Fabrizio e la sua famiglia.

Avrebbero trascorso la vigilia a casa, cenato con i bambini, li avrebbero messi a letto prima di mezzanotte e poi avrebbero sistemato i regali sotto l'albero per far credere che Babbo Natale fosse arrivato.

Libero, in realtà, non ci credeva più da un po' ma aveva confidato a suo padre che avrebbe fatto finta di crederci per Anita.

Il giorno seguente, sarebbero andati a pranzo a casa di Giada.

Ed Ermal, seppur contento di prendere parte ai festeggiamenti con quella che ormai era anche la sua famiglia, era terribilmente agitato.

"Scusa, hai ragione. È tutto perfetto e io non dovrei agitarmi" disse sedendosi sul divano e cercando di rilassarsi.

"Esatto. Altrimenti posso farti rilassare io" mormorò Fabrizio provocante.

Ermal gli rivolse un'occhiata maliziosa e disse: "È un'offerta interessante. Cosa proponi?"

Improvvisamente la sua agitazione per i festeggiamenti natalizi era passata in secondo piano. 

Beh, tutto passava in secondo piano quando Fabrizio lo guardava in quel modo.

"Magari stasera, dopo che i bambini saranno andati a letto, possiamo trovare un po' di tempo per noi. Non abbiamo avuto molte occasioni di stare insieme, ultimamente" disse Fabrizio.

In effetti, nelle ultime settimane, era stato tutto troppo frenetico. 

Fabrizio aveva finito il tour meno di una settimana prima, Ermal aveva trascorso il suo tempo libero in studio, e da quando erano di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto erano stati impegnati con i preparativi natalizi.

Ermal sorrise. "Sì, mi piace quest'idea. Sarà un bel modo di festeggiare il Natale."

"Non sai quanto."

Ma prima di arrivare a quel momento, Ermal avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la sua agitazione e la necessità che fosse tutto perfetto ancora per un po'.

"Sai cosa stavo pensando?" disse a un certo punto.

Fabrizio lo guardò malizioso, convinto che si riferisse ancora ai loro programmi, e chiese: "Cosa?"

"Potresti vestirti da Babbo Natale. Ai bambini farebbe piacere."

Fabrizio sbuffò.

Nemmeno l'idea di una serata insieme era riuscita a distogliere Ermal dalle sue preoccupazioni. 

Forse era meglio occuparsi di quello, prima. Altrimenti non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza rilassato da poter pensare ad _altro_.

Alla fine, tutto era andato secondo i piani.

Avevano cenato con i bambini, li avevano costretti ad andare a dormire - consapevoli che in realtà non avrebbero dormito affatto - e poi Fabrizio era andato a infilarsi un vecchio costume da Babbo Natale.

Lo aveva usato spesso quando i bambini erano piccoli. Ma poi Libero aveva smesso di credere a Babbo Natale e Anita era cresciuta e, nonostante ci credesse ancora, avrebbe certamente riconosciuto che quello non era Babbo Natale, ma suo padre.

Ma Fabrizio aveva già pensato a una scusa, nel caso Anita avesse fatto domande.

"Sei carino vestito così" disse Ermal divertito mentre Fabrizio si aggiustare la barba finta.

"È stata una tua idea, quindi non fare lo spiritoso."

"Dico davvero. Il rosso ti dona, te l'ho sempre detto."

Fabrizio sorrise ricordando la prima volta in cui effettivamente Fabrizio gli aveva detto che quel colore stava bene su di lui.

Erano a Sanremo, la sera del loro rientro in gara dopo la polemica, ed Ermal aveva fatto a Fabrizio un sacco di complimenti per la giacca che indossava.

Poche ore dopo quella giacca era finita maldestramente a terra mentre si spogliavano freneticamente nella camera da letto di Fabrizio.

"Anche la barba finta e il berretto da gnomo mi donano?" chiese Fabrizio sarcastico.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulle labbra. "Sei bellissimo con qualsiasi cosa."

"Odio dover fare questa cosa" sbuffò Fabrizio.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò stupito e Fabrizio si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Non fraintendermi. Sono felice di fare questa cosa per i bambini, ma in questo momento preferirei stare con te."

Ermal sorrise. "Allora pensa che dopo questa cosa, i bambini andranno a dormire e io ti potrò levare tutti questi vestiti senza essere disturbato."

Fabrizio sembrò abbastanza convinto perché senza esitare si precipitò fuori dalla stanza e andò a sistemare i regali sotto l'albero, assicurandosi di fare abbastanza rumore da svegliare i bambini.

Ermal rimase appoggiato alla porta del salotto a osservare la scena, mentre Libero e Anita si precipitavano a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Libero cercò di nascondere una risata rendendosi conto immediatamente che l'uomo nel loro salotto non era altro che suo padre, mentre Anita sembrava troppo concentrata sui regali per rendersi conto di qualcos'altro.

O almeno, rimase concentrata sui regali fino a quando sentì Fabrizio parlare.

A quel punto si voltò verso di lui guardandolo curiosa e poi disse: "Papà?"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere. Era ovvio che Anita avrebbe capito tutto.

Anita rimase a fissare il padre in attesa di spiegazioni, con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo curioso, e Fabrizio disse: "Sai amore, Babbo Natale ha tanti regali da consegnare. Ha bisogno di una mano."

"Quindi tu aiuti Babbo Natale?" chiese la bambina.

"Diciamo di sì."

Anita sembrò abbastanza soddisfatta della spiegazione e tornò a fissare i regali, chiedendo di poterli aprire, ma Fabrizio scosse la testa.

"Babbo Natale è molto severo su questa cosa. Vuole che i regali vengano aperti la mattina di Natale e che i bambini vadano a nanna senza fare storie."

"Ma uffa!" sbuffò Anita.

Libero intanto, dopo un'occhiata di intesa con suo padre, l'aveva presa per mano e stava cercando di convincerla a tornare nella loro cameretta.

Fabrizio li osservò uscire dal salotto - Anita che continuava a lamentarsi e Libero che, da bravo fratello maggiore, cercava di calmarla - e poi raggiunse Ermal, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato la scena in disparte.

Ermal era sorridente.

No, non solo sorridente. Era felice.

Aveva un sorriso radioso, un sorriso che poche volte Fabrizio aveva visto su di lui.

Di solito il suo viso era sempre offuscato da un'ombra. Anche nei giorni felici, c'era sempre qualcosa che sembrava sporcare la sua serenità.

Ma in quel momento no. In quel momento Ermal era felice e Fabrizio non lo aveva mai visto così bello.

"È andata bene" disse Ermal, gettando un'occhiata verso la porta della camera dei bambini.

Fabrizio non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un attimo, troppo concentrato a fissarlo e a innamorarsi di quel sorriso.

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal voltandosi verso di lui e rendendosi conto che Fabrizio lo stava osservando.

"Niente. Solo che sei bellissimo."

Ermal sorrise imbarazzato. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel tipo di complimenti, soprattutto da parte di Fabrizio, che per lui era l'uomo più bello al mondo.

Non capiva come potesse vedere così bello proprio lui, quando gli era sufficiente guardarsi allo specchio per vedere qualcosa di ancora più bello.

Nascose l'imbarazzo avvicinandosi a lui e stringendogli le mani sui fianchi, rifugiandosi in uno di quegli abbracci in cui si sentiva sempre protetto e a casa.

Fabrizio ricambiò la stretta circondandogli le spalle con le sue braccia e avvicinandolo ulteriormente a sé.

E a quel punto Ermal non poté evitare di notare un piccolo - forse non tanto piccolo - dettaglio.

Si scostò leggermente e fece scivolare una mano verso il basso, dove aveva chiaramente avvertito un principio di erezione celato dai pantaloni enormi che indossava Fabrizio in quel momento, e sorrise maliziosamente.

"Allora è vero che Babbo Natale esiste" disse un attimo dopo, la mano ancora appoggiata sui pantaloni di Fabrizio e lo sguardo improvvisamente lucido ed eccitato.

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere per la pessima battuta e si coprì la bocca con una mano, strizzando gli occhi sotto il peso delle risate.

"Però io sono un po' scettico. Dovrei controllare meglio per esserne sicuro" disse Ermal, continuando a toccarlo in modo sempre più audace.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere. Smise immediatamente di ridere e spinse Ermal verso la loro camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Si tolse velocemente il cappello e la barba finta, lasciando cadere tutto sul pavimento mentre Ermal lo osservava a qualche passo di distanza.

"Allora? Vuoi controllare?" disse Fabrizio allargando le braccia e invitandolo a spogliarlo.

Ermal si avvicinò a lui. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e carichi di eccitazione, mentre si teneva il labbro inferiore pizzicato tra i denti.

Afferrò i due lembi della casacca - uniti al centro da una chiusura a velcro - e li tirò in direzioni opposte, aprendola completamente. Poi la fece scivolare dalle braccia di Fabrizio, abbandonandola a terra insieme al resto del costume da Babbo Natale.

"Sarebbe tutto più semplice se anche le tue camicie avessero il velcro" disse Fabrizio.

"Sicuramente me ne avresti distrutte molte meno" concordò Ermal, ricordando quante camicie Fabrizio gli avesse distrutto nel corso della loro relazione, spesso perché finiva per essere un po' irruento durante certi momenti.

Fabrizio si fece scappare una risata evitando di dire che il motivo per cui finiva per distruggere le sue camicie era semplicemente che le trovava orrende. Non c'entrava il fatto che preferisse vederlo nudo che vestito. Non del tutto, almeno.

Ormai con addosso solo la parte inferiore del costume da Babbo Natale, Fabrizio disse: "Com'è che io sono quasi completamente nudo e tu invece no?"

"Perché sei tu quello che nasconde qualcosa che io dovrei controllare" rispose Ermal con un sorriso.

Poi infilò le dita oltre il bordo dei pantaloni e li fece scivolare verso il basso insieme ai boxer.

"Eh, sì. A quanto pare, Babbo Natale esiste davvero" mormorò inginocchiandosi di fronte a Fabrizio.

"È assurdo che tu ti stia riferendo al mio cazzo chiamandolo Babbo Natale, lo sai?" disse Fabrizio divertito, abbassando lo sguardo verso di lui.

"È assurdo che in questa situazione tu stia ancora parlando" disse Ermal prima di farsi scivolare tra le labbra il membro eretto del compagno.

Fabrizio si zittì immediatamente, gettando la testa all'indietro e lasciando che un sospiro uscisse dalle sue labbra.

Non si aspettava che quella trovata assurda di vestirsi da Babbo Natale avrebbe avuto quell'esito, ma non poteva che esserne felice.

Gemette sentendo Ermal succhiare con foga, ma dopo appena qualche attimo si ritrovò ad annaspare sorpreso sentendolo allontanarsi da lui.

Ermal si alzò in piedi tornando alla sua altezza e disse: "Ho bisogno che mi dimostri un po' meglio che Babbo Natale esiste davvero."

Fabrizio soffocò una risata e disse: "Che modo carino per dirmi che vuoi essere scopato."

"È Natale! Modera il linguaggio" rispose Ermal fingendosi oltraggiato. Poi attirò Fabrizio a sé e lo baciò mentre indietreggiava verso il letto.

Il più grande non oppose resistenza, lasciando che Ermal lo baciasse e lo spingesse a sdraiarsi su di sé. Si sporse a baciargli il collo, mentre intrufolava una mano oltre i pantaloni del pigiama e li spingeva verso il basso insieme ai boxer. Poi gli sfilò la maglietta lasciandolo finalmente nudo sotto di sé.

Ermal sospirò sentendo le dita di Fabrizio farsi strada sulla sua pelle, scorrere sul suo addome e poi perdersi tra le sue cosce, mentre la sua bocca si spostava dal suo collo al suo petto per torturargli un capezzolo.

Ermal si morse le labbra per impedirsi di gemere, consapevole che i bambini erano nella stanza accanto e avrebbero potuto sentirli, e Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto mentre ritornava a baciargli il collo e continuava a toccare sapientemente la sua fessura, fino a farci scivolare un dito all'interno.

Il più giovane gemette e allargò ulteriormente le gambe, permettendo a Fabrizio di sistemarsi meglio e di continuare a prepararlo con attenzione.

"Quindi sei proprio sicuro di volere la dimostrazione dell'esistenza di Babbo Natale?" disse Fabrizio sorridendo e usando quell'assurda battuta per cui aveva preso in giro Ermal poco prima.

"Sì, Bizio. Ti prego."

"Addirittura mi preghi?" lo prese in giro Fabrizio scostandosi da lui giusto il tempo di afferrare la boccetta di lubrificante dal cassetto.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata sentendo il suo orgoglio ferirsi un po'.

Non era abituato a supplicare, in nessuna circostanza. Ma a volte con Fabrizio faceva cadere anche quel muro.

"Ti accontento subito, amore mio" disse Fabrizio mentre cospargeva la propria erezione con il lubrificante e poi tornava tra le gambe del compagno.

Ermal sospirò sollevato quando sentì finalmente Fabrizio farsi strada in lui.

Era qualcosa a cui ormai era abituato, eppure ogni volta sembrava una sensazione nuova.

Sentire Fabrizio entrare in lui con calma, muoversi su di lui, contro di lui, dentro di lui... Forse era qualcosa a cui non si sarebbe mai davvero abituato. E gli andava bene.

"Di più" mormorò Ermal a corto di fiato.

Fabrizio, fino a quel momento, si era preso tutto il tempo necessario per fare le cose con calma, ma Ermal sembrava essere di tutt'altra idea. E Fabrizio era lieto di accontentarlo.

Iniziò ad affondare in lui più velocemente, spingendosi contro di lui con foga mentre Ermal sotto di lui cercava di trattenere i gemiti.

Fabrizio avvolse una mano attorno all'erezione del compagno e iniziò a masturbarlo velocemente, rendendosi conto che ormai Ermal era vicino all'orgasmo.

E non solo lui.

Pochi attimi dopo, infatti, Fabrizio si riversò dentro Ermal con un gemito.

Il più giovane, sentendo il compagno riempirlo con la sua essenza, non poté che lasciarsi andare venendo nella sua mano, con il labbro ancora pizzicato tra i denti per impedirsi di urlare.

Entrambi sfiniti dall'amplesso, si ritrovarono pochi secondi dopo l'uno accanto all'altro senza la forza di fare nulla se non restare sdraiati sul loro letto a cercare di recuperare fiato.

Solo dopo parecchi minuti, Fabrizio trovò la forza di voltarsi verso Ermal e disse: "Allora?"

Ermal, con lo sguardo ancora puntato verso il soffitto, sorrise e poi si voltò verso Fabrizio. "Credo di aver bisogno ancora di qualche dimostrazione. Ma direi proprio che Babbo Natale esiste." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto andando a nascondermi.
> 
> Parto dicendo che la trama iniziale doveva essere totalmente diversa. Doveva essere una cosa soft, tenera, un quadretto familiare con Fabrizio che si veste da Babbo Natale per i suoi figli. E stop.
> 
> Poi, scrivendola, ha preso evidentemente una piega diversa.
> 
> Il titolo e alcune battute non sono farina del mio sacco, ma di una persona che merita tutta la mia gratitudine perché è riuscita a trovare la battuta perfetta nonostante significasse dissacrare una delle nostre canzoni preferite. Ma in fondo siamo dei casi umani, era ovvio che sarebbe finita così.


	18. Biscotti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: biscotti speziati

** Biscotti **

"Una cosa che amo e una che odio del Natale? Scartare i regali con i bambini e i pranzi infiniti con i parenti. Tocca a te."

Ermal rimase un momento a pensare.

Avevano iniziato quel gioco qualche minuto prima, confessandosi a vicenda cosa amavano e cosa odiavano del Natale.

Stavano insieme da tanto tempo, eppure c'erano ancora cosa che non sapevano l'uno dell'altro.

Ad esempio Fabrizio aveva scoperto che Ermal non sopportava gli alberi decorati con troppi colori. Per lui, l'albero di Natale doveva essere di uno, due colori al massimo. 

E Ermal aveva imparato che Fabrizio odiava il panettone ma amava il pandoro, soprattutto se farcito con una quantità esagerata di crema.

E continuavano a scoprire cose nuove l'uno dell'altro.

"Odio i negozi affollati" disse Ermal. Poi rimase un momento a pensare a qualcosa che amasse del Natale ma che non avesse ancora menzionato e, qualche attimo dopo, disse: "Ah! Amo i biscotti speziati. Sai, quelli tipici di Natale, con la cannella..."

Fabrizio annuì. "Anche a me piacciono. Mia nonna li faceva. Io ho provato una volta, ma non erano la stessa cosa. Non ho mai più trovato nessuno che li facesse buoni come i suoi."

"Magari posso provare a farli" propose Ermal.

"Sei capace?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "No. Ma che vuoi che sia?"

Già. Che sarà mai?

D'altronde Ermal era famoso per essere un mago dei fornelli.

Era proprio per quel motivo che ora la cucina era un disastro e i suoi biscotti avevano un aspetto tutt'altro che decente.

La parte inferiore era completamente bruciata, al punto da rendere l'intero biscotto tutt'altro che mangiabile.

Ne addentò uno per assaggiarlo, abbandonando l'impresa quasi subito sentendo che la consistenza era più simile a quella di un sasso che di un biscotto, e poi sospirò affranto.

Aveva promesso a Fabrizio che al suo ritorno a casa ci sarebbero stati dei biscotti e invece c'erano solo delle cose che assomigliavano a dei biscotti ma che erano del tutto non commestibili.

Controllò l'ora sul display del cellulare. Aveva ancora quasi un'ora di tempo prima che Fabrizio tornasse a casa. Non abbastanza per rifare i biscotti - che tanto ormai Ermal sapeva che sarebbero venuti come i precedenti, se non peggio - ma abbastanza da andare a comprarne una scatola al negozio in fondo alla strada.

Afferrò il portafoglio e le chiavi di casa, si infilò il cappotto e uscì velocemente dall'appartamento.

Al fondo della via c'era un piccolo negozio gestito da una simpatica signora, in cui Ermal era sicuro di riuscire a trovare ciò che stava cercando.

Non era così che avrebbe voluto che andassero le cose. Il suo programma iniziale era totalmente diverso.

Nella sua mente si era formato uno scenario in cui Fabrizio tornava a casa e lo trovava ad accoglierlo con un vassoio di biscotti fatti da lui. Fatti per lui, con il solo scopo di vederlo felice.

E invece probabilmente Ermal lo avrebbe comunque accolto con un vassoio di biscotti, ma comprati in un negozio.

Sbuffò scocciato e controllò l'ora sul cellulare, notando che Fabrizio gli aveva appena inviato un messaggio dicendo di essere rimasto imbottigliato nel traffico e che avrebbe tardato.

Meglio. Almeno avrebbe avuto il tempo di tornare a casa e fingere di aver cucinato quei maledetti biscotti.

Quando Fabrizio entrò in casa, la prima cosa che notò fu un lieve odore di bruciato. Nulla di troppo preoccupante, considerato che Ermal gli aveva detto che aveva intenzione di provare a fare dei biscotti.

Fabrizio sapeva che non li aveva mai fatti prima, quindi quasi si aspettava che l'esperimento non fosse andato a buon fine.

Ma quando entrò in cucina e vide sul tavolo un vassoio pieno di biscotti che sembravano tutto tranne che bruciacchiati e reduci da un esperimento finito male, si chiese per un attimo se fosse entrato nella casa giusta.

Ermal, nel frattempo, lo aveva sentito entrare e lo aveva raggiunto, salutandolo con un bacio e un sorriso.

"Ci sono i biscotti" disse entusiasta, indicando il vassoio.

Fabrizio annuì. "Vedo. Li hai fatti tu?"

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, indeciso se confessare la verità o no. Poi - spinto dal desiderio di vedere Fabrizio felice e di non fare una figuraccia - disse: "Sì. Perché?"

"Sento odore di bruciato, ma questi non sembrano bruciati" disse Fabrizio afferrando un biscotto e studiandolo attentamente.

"Il primo tentativo è andato male. Ho dovuto rifarli" rispose Ermal. Non era nemmeno del tutto una bugia.

Effettivamente il primo tentativo era andato male davvero. Malissimo.

Solo che poi, invece di rifarli, era corso a comprarli.

Avrebbe voluto dire la verità, ma avrebbe significato ammettere di non essere stato in grado di fare qualcosa che avrebbe reso felice Fabrizio.

Lo avrebbe fatto sentire ancora peggio di come già si sentiva.

Sapeva che Fabrizio non glielo avrebbe fatto pesare, che forse non ci avrebbe nemmeno fatto caso. Ma per Ermal era importante vedere Fabrizio felice e aveva il terrore di deluderlo.

"Non ce n'era bisogno, lo sai" disse Fabrizio, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra. Poi afferrò un biscotto e ne addentò un pezzo.

Lo masticò con calma e poi disse: "Buoni. Sei stato bravo."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa perché stava ricevendo dei complimenti che in realtà non gli spettavano. E ovviamente Fabrizio si accorse che qualcosa non andava.

"Tutto bene?" chiese preoccupato. 

Ermal risollevò lo sguardo e annuì con un cenno. "Certo. Tutto bene."

"Sicuro?"

Ermal annuì nuovamente e poi uscì dalla cucina dicendo che aveva assolutamente bisogno di chiudersi per un po' nello studio a lavorare.

Fabrizio non replicò e lo osservò uscire dalla stanza.

Era convinto che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa che preoccupava Ermal e che lo rendeva agitato, ma non riusciva a capire cosa.

Fino a qualche ora prima - quando era uscito per accompagnare i bambini da Giada - era tutto perfetto, ma al suo ritorno a casa sembrava che fosse successo qualcosa.

Afferrò un altro biscotto dal vassoio e lo addentò mentre cercava di ragionare su quale potesse essere il problema, e fu in quel momento che capì.

Il sapore di quei biscotti gli era familiare e non perché assomigliassero terribilmente ai biscotti che faceva sua nonna ma perché era convinto di averli mangiati l'anno precedente, quando qualche giorno prima di Natale si era reso conto di essere rimasto senza biscotti ed era corso a comprarne al negozio in fondo alla strada, in modo che i bambini avessero qualcosa da inzuppare nella cioccolata calda. Senza dubbio il sapore era lo stesso, il che voleva dire che non era stato Ermal a cucinare quei biscotti.

In un attimo si rese conto di come dovevano essere andate davvero le cose. Probabilmente Ermal aveva bruciato i biscotti fatti da lui, ma non voleva deluderlo e quindi aveva cercato di arrangiarsi, anche se ora si sentiva schiacciato dal senso di colpa per avergli raccontato una bugia.

Fabrizio sospirò, indeciso su come comportarsi.

Si sentiva in colpa per avere inconsapevolmente messo addosso a Ermal una pressione tale da costringerlo a comportarsi in quel modo. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente dirgli che era tutto ok, che non importava se quei biscotti non erano fatti da lui, che anzi non gli importava affatto dei biscotti. L'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno per stare bene a Natale era stare con lui.

Ma sapeva anche che l'orgoglio di Ermal era già abbastanza ferito e temeva che confessargli di aver capito cosa stesse nascondendo avrebbe peggiorato le cose.

Attraversò il corridoio a passo svelto, entrando nello studio senza nemmeno bussare.

Ermal era seduto sullo sgabello davanti al pianoforte, ma non stava suonando. Era semplicemente seduto lì, con lo sguardo perso nel nulla.

"Hai capito che i biscotti non li ho fatti io, vero?" disse Ermal sentendolo entrare nella stanza.

Fabrizio lo raggiunse, mettendosi dietro di lui e posandogli le mani sulle spalle, stringendole leggermente.

Era entrato nello studio senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire, ma solo con la certezza di dover fare qualcosa perché non poteva permettere che Ermal si sentisse così male per una cosa così banale.

Ma ora Ermal gli aveva fatto una domanda e lui certamente non poteva mentire.

"Avrei preferito saperlo da te. Sono solo biscotti, in fondo" rispose.

"Ci tenevo a fare una cosa carina per te. È stupido, ma è stata una sconfitta non riuscirci" ammise Ermal.

"Sai qual è la cosa veramente carina, la più carina che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me?"

"Sentiamo" sbuffò Ermal.

Fabrizio si chinò, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e stringendo Ermal in un abbraccio. Poi disse: "Il solo fatto che tu abbia deciso di provarci. È già tantissimo."

Ermal fece una smorfia, non convinto di ciò che stava dicendo Fabrizio.

"Non mi credi?" chiese il più grande.

"Sembra un po' una frase fatta, Bizio."

"È quello che succede quando si è perdutamente innamorati di qualcuno, sai? Si dicono un sacco di frasi fatte. Questo non le rende meno vere."

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata e disse: "Sei diventato saggio."

"A forza di stare con te!" replicò Fabrizio. Poi tese una mano verso di lui invitandolo ad alzarsi e aggiunse: "Dai, andiamo a mangiare quei biscotti che sei andato a comprare solo per me. Che poi, non so se te ne sei accorto, ma con questo freddo è uno sforzo uscire a comprare qualcosa! Più che farli in casa!"

Ermal sorrise, mentre si alzava dallo sgabello e seguiva Fabrizio in cucina.

Sapeva che quello era solo un goffo tentativo di farlo stare meglio, però ci stava riuscendo.

E anche se non era riuscito a raggiungere l'obiettivo che si era prefissato, riusciva comunque a vedere la felicità negli occhi di Fabrizio. Ed era sufficiente.

Quello era il miglior regalo di Natale che potesse avere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tratto da una storia vera. Più o meno.
> 
> Io sono un danno ai fornelli, non sono in grado di cucinare nulla e quest’anno mi sono intestardita nel voler fare i biscotti. Non è andata bene e alla fine una mia amica è andata a comprarli da Tiger e me li ha regalati per Natale. Breve storia triste. 
> 
> Però i biscotti di Tiger sono sicuramente più buoni dei miei!


	19. Love actually is all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love actually

** Love actually is all around **

"Ma ti pare che devo scoprirlo da internet?"

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio e aggrottò la fronte. "Ma di che parli?"

"Del tuo album di Natale. Non sapevo nemmeno che avessi intenzione di farlo e ora scopro che esce tra due giorni" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle come se fosse una cosa di poco conto. "Te lo avrei detto. È solo che non ci vediamo mai e per una volta che riusciamo a passare un po’ di tempo insieme, non mi sembrava giusto parlare di questo album. Alla fine, non sono altro che cover di canzoni che ha scritto qualcun altro."

In effetti, le cose erano andate esattamente così.

Quando Ermal aveva deciso di fare un album di canzoni natalizie, Fabrizio era nel pieno di un tour estivo e non gli era sembrato giusto disturbarlo solo per parlargli di quel progetto. E con il passare del tempo, quando Fabrizio gli aveva comunicato di volersi prendere una pausa e che sarebbe andato a trovarlo, aveva preferito evitare di parlare di lavoro e godersi la vicinanza del suo amico.

Non riuscivano a trovare spesso il modo di passare del tempo insieme ed Ermal non voleva che quella storia rovinasse la piccola vacanza di Fabrizio a casa sua.

"Qui dice che ci saranno anche due inediti" disse Fabrizio, indicandogli l'articolo che stava leggendo sul suo telefono.

"Sì, ok, comunque non è niente di che. Non voglio che diventi il nostro unico pensiero in questi giorni."

"Esce tra due giorni, Ermal. Non puoi ignorare questa cosa."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, consapevole che Fabrizio avesse ragione.

"E poi sarà divertente accompagnarti in questa avventura" aggiunse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ed effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti.

O almeno, fino a un certo punto la cosa era stata divertente.

C'erano state ospitate in radio, interviste, e Fabrizio lo aveva accompagnato ovunque osservandolo orgoglioso mentre lo sentiva parlare di quel nuovo album.

Era innamorato di lui, non aveva più senso negarlo. Ed era per quello che, appena aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa, il suo primo pensiero era stato vedere Ermal, passare del tempo con lui.

Sentiva il bisogno di averlo vicino, di godersi qualche attimo insieme anche se era consapevole di essere solo un amico per lui.

E non gli importava nemmeno che la promozione dell'album gli portasse via del tempo che avrebbero potuto trascorrere insieme, perché vedere Ermal felice era più che sufficiente.

O almeno lo era stato fino a un certo punto, fino a quando la situazione era sfuggita di mano.

Ermal, quella mattina, era ospite a Radio2 nel programma condotto da Luca Barbarossa e Andrea Perroni. Fabrizio lo aveva accompagnato volentieri, più del solito. Conosceva Luca e Andrea e sapeva che sarebbe stata una mattinata divertente.

I due conduttori non avevano risparmiato battutine appena li avevano visti arrivare insieme. Non era una novità ed entrambi erano abituati a quel tipo di battute su una loro presunta relazione.

Ci avevano sempre riso sopra, ma quel giorno Fabrizio non poté evitare di abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato, consapevole che ormai quelle non erano più solo battute senza fondamento. Non per lui, almeno.

"Fabrizio, fai attenzione perché potrei prendere il tuo silenzio come una conferma" disse Luca, mentre camminavano verso lo studio.

Ermal si mise a ridere e circondò le spalle di Fabrizio con un braccio, poi disse con tono scherzoso: "Ma quale conferma? Ma ti pare che se davvero stesse con un uomo, starebbe con me? No, ma dico, l'hai guardato bene? È troppo bello per me."

"Quanto è vero, Ermal" replicò Andrea, prendendolo in giro.

Fabrizio si era limitato a sorridere e a mordersi la lingua per evitare di confessare che Ermal era l'unico uomo con cui avrebbe voluto stare.

Quando arrivarono nello studio, Ermal, Luca e Andrea si sedettero ognuno sul proprio sgabello, mentre Fabrizio osservava la scena in disparte.

Ermal rispondeva alle loro domande e sorrideva, sorrideva così tanto da illuminare la stanza. E ogni tanto si voltava verso di lui e sorrideva nella sua direzione. E a Fabrizio bastava per sentirsi felice.

"Allora, Ermal" disse Luca a un certo punto. "L'altro giorno è stato da noi Morgan."

"Ah, sì?" chiese Ermal fingendosi interessato. In realtà, non lo era affatto.

Dopo tutte le cose che erano uscite dalla bocca di Morgan in passato, aveva perso qualsiasi interesse in ogni cosa che lo riguardasse.

"Il suo album natalizio è uscito la settimana prima del tuo e sta andando molto bene in classifica. Morgan sostiene che per la vigilia di Natale sarà al primo posto."

"Staremo a vedere. Non è l'unico che ha fatto un album di canzoni natalizie, mi pare. Certo, è facile scalare la classifica se si fa uscire l'album una settimana prima rispetto a tutti gli altri" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Il tempo non è tutto, però. Come hai detto, non è l'unico ad aver fatto uscire un album del genere quindi la sorte potrebbe favorire qualcun altro" disse Andrea.

"Non credo sia una cosa che decide la sorte. Credo sia più una questione di come ti vendi agli altri. E di quanto i tuoi fan ti supportano" disse Ermal con tono di sfida.

"Sicuramente i tuoi fan ti supportano molto" disse Luca.

_Anche troppo_ , pensò Fabrizio soffocando una risata.

"Esattamente. A te le conclusioni" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Io a questo punto lancerei una sfida" intervenne Andrea. "Vediamo chi arriverà più in alto in classifica tra te e Morgan."

Ermal si mise a ridere convinto che Andrea stesse scherzando, ma quando si rese conto che non era così disse: "Dai, va bene. Ci sto."

E quello fu l'inizio della fine.

Da quel momento, quella sfida - ammesso che poi potesse essere definita tale, visto che non c'era nessun premio in palio - tra Ermal e Morgan era sulla bocca di tutti.

Ormai era l'argomento principale di ogni talk show, di ogni programma radiofonico. Fabrizio aveva addirittura sentito due signore parlarne per strada.

Ed Ermal era compiaciuto dalla situazione, nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo.

Faceva finta che non gli importasse, che fosse qualcosa a cui non dava peso, ma Fabrizio lo aveva sorpreso più di una volta a controllare su internet quale album fosse il più venduto. E a giudicare dal sorrisetto che aveva sulle labbra ogni volta, non aveva dubbi su quale fosse la situazione.

Questo però non aveva fatto altro che allontanarli ulteriormente.

Le ospitate di Ermal erano aumentate improvvisamente e Fabrizio trascorreva sempre meno tempo con lui. Era arrivato al punto di accontentarsi di cenare allo stesso tavolo e riuscire a scambiare qualche parola prima di andare a dormire.

E così, quasi senza che Ermal se ne rendesse conto, era arrivato il momento della partenza di Fabrizio.

"Devi proprio tornare andare?" disse Ermal quella mattina, mentre Fabrizio si infilava la giacca.

Il più grande annuì. "Giada ha un impegno domani e avevamo già deciso che avrei tenuto i bambini fino alla mattina della vigilia."

"È che abbiamo passato così poco tempo insieme."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò: "Lo so. Magari puoi venire da me per Natale."

Ermal sorrise per la proposta del collega, ma un attimo dopo il suo sorriso si spense ripensando alla telefonata avuta con Antonello Venditti la sera precedente.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio, rendendosi conto del cambiamento.

"Non posso. Antonello ha organizzato una festa per la sera della vigilia. Ho già detto che sarei andato."

"Non importa" disse Fabrizio abbozzando un sorriso. Ma in realtà importava eccome.

Non voleva far pesare ad Ermal il suo lavoro, non voleva che accantonasse la sua carriera per lui.

Ma non poteva negare di sentirsi ferito, messo in un angolo. E sapeva di non potersi lamentare perché lui ed Ermal non erano altro che colleghi, amici, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di rimanerci male.

"Mi dispiace, Bizio."

"Non dispiacerti, non è importante. Ora pensa solo al tuo album e a superare Morgan" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo e avviandosi verso la porta.

Ermal lo guardò andare via senza dire altro.

Sembrava sereno mentre si avviava verso la sua auto, eppure Ermal sapeva che non era così.

Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava e quel qualcosa stava distruggendo anche lui.

La settimana prima di Natale era passata così velocemente, che la mattina del 24 dicembre Ermal si era svegliato convinto che mancassero ancora almeno quattro o cinque giorni a Natale.

E invece no. Era la vigilia di Natale, il giorno in cui quella assurda sfida che gli aveva portato via ogni energia sarebbe finita.

E non gli aveva portato via solo le energie.

Non aveva più sentito Fabrizio da quando si erano salutati ormai una settimana prima. 

Non aveva avuto il tempo nemmeno di mandargli un messaggio, tra interviste e tutto il resto. E arrivato ormai alla fine di quel breve viaggio si chiedeva se ne fosse valsa la pena.

Che poi, a pensarci bene, il motivo per cui aveva accettato quella sfida era che non aveva particolare simpatia per Morgan. E il motivo per cui Morgan non gli stava simpatico era che in più di un'occasione aveva dato fiato alla bocca senza pensare, quasi sempre attaccando Fabrizio e il suo lavoro.

Insomma, Fabrizio finiva comunque per essere il centro del suo mondo, in un modo o nell'altro.

Sarebbe stato un idiota a negare a ste stesso che ormai i suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio non erano più quelli di una volta. Eppure, ancora una volta, aveva messo la sua carriera e il suo lavoro davanti a tutto, anche davanti a Fabrizio.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro da quando era arrivato a Roma, quella mattina.

Era lì per la festa organizzata da Antonello, eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a Fabrizio, al fatto che fossero nella stessa città e che avrebbero potuto vedersi se solo lui non fosse stato così coglione da non farsi sentire per tutta quella settimana.

Non gli aveva mandato un messaggio, non lo aveva chiamato, non aveva nemmeno risposto ai messaggi in segreteria che gli aveva lasciato Fabrizio. E poteva solo immaginare come si sentisse Fabrizio in tutta quella situazione.

Sicuramente era offeso, ferito dal suo atteggiamento. Ed Ermal era quasi certo che non avrebbe voluto parlargli.

Quindi sospirò e si diresse verso casa di Antonello senza guardarsi indietro, evitando di pensare a dove fosse Fabrizio e a cosa stesse facendo.

Fabrizio spense il televisore e gettò il telecomando sul divano, accanto a sé.

Era la sera della vigilia di Natale, e lui se ne stava completamente solo a deprimersi sul divano di casa sua.

In realtà, Giada gli aveva chiesto di andare a cena a casa sua e passare la serata insieme a lei e i bambini, ma Fabrizio non se l'era sentita. Si sentiva troppo giù di morale per passare la serata in compagnia, anche se si trattava della compagnia dei suoi figli.

Era passata una settimana da quando era tornato a Roma, e in quei sette giorni non aveva avuto notizie di Ermal.

Lo aveva chiamato, mandato messaggi, ma lui non aveva mai risposto. E a un certo punto Fabrizio aveva smesso di cercarlo.

Capiva perfettamente che fosse impegnato, ma non poteva evitare ancora una volta di rimanerci male per quel distacco che si era creato tra loro.

Il fatto era che non aveva mai pensato sarebbe accaduto. Un leggero allontanamento dato dagli impegni di entrambi era prevedibile, ma una spaccatura netta come quella che sembrava essersi creata nell'ultima settimana no.

Evidentemente si era sbagliato.

Gettò la testa all'indietro, contro lo schienale del divano, e sbuffò passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

Era stanco e frustrato e non aveva la minima idea di come uscire da quel pasticcio. Forse avrebbe semplicemente continuato a sperare che la soluzione arrivasse da sola, piovendogli addosso.

Un attimo dopo, il familiare suono del campanello risuonò nella casa.

Fabrizio si alzò dal divano svogliatamente, domandandosi chi potesse essere.

Quando aprì la porta fu a dir poco sorpreso di trovare Ermal di fronte a sé.

"Ermal..." mormorò confuso.

"Mi fai entrare?" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio annuì e si fece da parte, in modo che Ermal potesse entrare.

Non riusciva a credere che fosse lì, davanti a lui. Non riusciva a capire cosa ci facesse lì.

"Ma che cavolo ci fai qui? Non dovevi essere alla festa di Venditti?" chiese Fabrizio mentre seguiva Ermal in salotto.

Ermal annuì e disse: "Sì, ci sono andato, ma poi ho avuto un'illuminazione."

"Cioè?"

"Il Natale è un momento da passare con le persone che ami, e mi sono accorto che probabilmente la persona più giusta con cui passare il Natale sei tu."

"La più giusta?"

"Oh, andiamo, vuoi proprio farmi ammettere ad alta voce che ti amo?" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di nascondere un sorriso, ma con scarsi risultati. Si vedeva nei suoi occhi quanto fosse felice per quella confessione.

"Sei sicuro? Non si torna indietro da una confessione come questa?" disse Fabrizio qualche attimo dopo.

"Non ho mai detto di voler tornare indietro. Sono sicuro, Bizio. Mi dispiace solo non essermene accorto prima."

"In questo caso..." disse Fabrizio avvicinandosi a lui. Gli intrecciò le braccia dietro il collo e disse: "Ti amo anch'io."

Ermal si ritrovò a sorridere mentre Fabrizio premeva le labbra sulle sue.

Si baciarono lentamente, assaporando ogni secondo e sentendosi finalmente felici dopo tanto tempo.

Era strano pensare a quanto tempo avessero trascorso insieme senza mai rendersi conto dei loro sentimenti, a quanto tempo avessero passato a rincorrersi senza nemmeno accorgersene, e a quanto fosse stato facile finire poi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro quando avevano deciso di essere sinceri e parlare con il cuore.

"La classifica!" esclamò Fabrizio all'improvviso, scostandosi da Ermal. Aveva appena ricordato quella assurda sfida iniziata qualche settimana.

Ermal sorrise. "Ho vinto io."

"E sei venuto qui, piuttosto che rimanere a festeggiare da Antonello?"

"Le mie vittorie non hanno senso se non le festeggio con te."

Fabrizio sorrise prima di tornare a baciarlo.

Ermal aveva qualcosa di importante da festeggiare, e Fabrizio era intenzionato a festeggiare al meglio.

_"Io ho la strana sensazione che, se lo cerchi, scoprirai che l'amore davvero è dappertutto."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doveva essere una OS ispirata al film “Love actually”, ma alla fine ho preso spunto solo in parte. E se avete visto il film sicuramente avete capito di cosa parlo.   
> La frase finale è una frase che viene detta all’inizio del film e che ci tenevo a riportare perché mi sembrava adatta alla storia.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, e se non avete mai visto “Love actually” rimediate immediatamente!


	20. Quando Ermal iniziò ad amare il Natale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uno dei due odia il Natale; l’altro cerca di fargli cambiare idea

** Quando Ermal iniziò ad amare il Natale **

Ermal non aveva mai amato le feste. Soprattutto il Natale.

Non aveva mai festeggiato durante la sua infanzia e, quando era arrivato in Italia, le cose erano troppo complicate per perdere tempo a festeggiare.

In poco tempo, lui e la sua famiglia, si erano ritrovati catapultati in un mondo nuovo, avevano dovuto abituarsi a parlare una nuova lingua, farsi nuovi amici, crearsi nuove abitudini.

Sua madre aveva iniziato a lavorare più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, facendo ore di straordinario ogni volta che poteva solo per poter portare a casa i soldi necessari a dare a lui e ai suoi fratelli una vita migliore di quella che avevano avuto fino a quel momento.

Ed Ermal, che era il più grande, aveva sempre visto chiaramente i sacrifici di sua madre. Non ci era voluto molto per decidere, insieme a Rinald e Sabina, di non festeggiare Natale e compleanni in modo da non spendere i soldi in regali inutili.

Ogni tanto qualche regalo, però, arrivava comunque.

Succedeva quando sua madre riusciva a mettere da parte qualche soldo in più, e così spesso si erano ritrovati con un pacco tra le mani anche se non c'era nessuna occasione per ricevere un regalo.

E andava bene così.

Anzi, forse il fatto di ricevere qualcosa senza motivo, faceva sembrare quel regalo ancora più speciale.

Quindi festeggiare il Natale per lui non era qualcosa di importante. Anzi, era una festività che più volte aveva completamente ignorato, magari chiudendosi in studio a lavorare o semplicemente rimanendo a casa.

Silvia aveva sempre accettato questo lato di lui ma non lo aveva mai capito fino in fondo, e per Ermal era già più di quanto avrebbe potuto sperare.

Non pretendeva che qualcuno capisse perché le festività per lui fossero qualcosa di totalmente superfluo e di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno.

Poi era arrivato Fabrizio, con la sua allegria e la sua voglia di festeggiare ogni volta che si presentava l'occasione, ed Ermal aveva subito capito che sarebbe stato difficile fargli accettare il fatto che a lui non importasse minimamente di festeggiare il Natale, che anzi addirittura gli desse quasi fastidio.

Quando aveva affrontato l'argomento per la prima volta - un pomeriggio di novembre, in cui le vetrine dei negozi già iniziavano ad essere piene di addobbi - Fabrizio non aveva avuto alcun tipo di reazione.

Lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio, poi aveva annuito e aveva detto: "Ho capito, non ami le feste. Va bene."

Ma Ermal non era convinto che andasse bene davvero, soprattutto considerato che pochi giorni dopo lo aveva visto entrare in casa con una borsa piena di addobbi natalizi in mano.

E quindi, forse era necessario affrontare di nuovo l'argomento.

"Bizio, ricordi quando ti ho detto che non mi piace il Natale?" disse Ermal, mentre Fabrizio se ne stava seduto sul divano con lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del cellulare.

"Sì, perché?"

"Ecco, non dico che non dovremmo festeggiarlo, però pensavo avremmo fatto una cosa un po' contenuta."

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo fissò curioso. "Di che parli?"

"Gli addobbi che hai comprato mi sembrano un po' troppi per fare dei festeggiamenti contenuti."

"Fidati, quelli che ho comprato sono niente rispetto al solito. E poi ho intenzione di farti innamorare del Natale prima che sia il 25 dicembre" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

In effetti, se l'era imposto come missione personale.

Lui adorava il Natale, le feste in famiglia, gli addobbi, e non riusciva a credere che Ermal invece non sopportasse niente di tutto ciò.

Quindi avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per fargli cambiare idea.

Era iniziato tutto con cose banali.

Fabrizio che mostrava a Ermal qualcosa a tema natalizio su un catalogo del supermercato, oppure che gli mostrava apertamente quanto lo entusiasmasse parlare del Natale.

Ma Ermal, nonostante adorasse vedere Fabrizio così felice, non dava segni di cedimento.

Le sue risposte erano sempre qualcosa di vagamente simile a: "Sì, carino, ma..." e dopo quel _ma_ c'erano sempre scuse del tipo: troppo rosso, troppo luccicoso, pensare al Natale con un mese di anticipo mette ansia.

Che poi non erano nemmeno scuse. Erano cose che Ermal pensava davvero.

A quel punto Fabrizio era passato all'artiglieria pesante, iniziando a parlare apertamente del pranzo di Natale che avrebbe voluto fare a casa loro.

"Dobbiamo farlo per forza? Non possiamo stare io, te e i bambini? Al massimo se vuoi chiamiamo Giada e basta" disse Ermal una sera, finendo di sparecchiare la tavola.

"No, no. Non se ne parla! Voglio una festa come si deve. Invitiamo i miei genitori, Filippo, Romina, tua madre, tuo fratello, tua sorella con marito e figlia al seguito... Voglio una casa piena di gente."

"Già che ci sei, vuoi invitare anche i vicini?" disse ironicamente Ermal.

"Magari non a pranzo, ma dopo possiamo chiedergli se vogliono venire a prendere un caffè e mangiare una fetta di panettone con noi" rispose Fabrizio come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

"Bizio, ma perché?"

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo e disse: "Perché è Natale e voglio festeggiare come si deve. Anche se a te non piace e pensi che sia una cazzata, ma voglio provare a farti vedere il Natale con i miei occhi."

Il fatto era che Ermal proprio non ci riusciva a vedere il Natale con degli occhi che non erano i suoi.

Avrebbe sempre solo visto una festa inutile che lui non aveva alcuna voglia di celebrare. E non sapeva come fare a dire a Fabrizio che stava solo spendendo energie inutilmente cercando di fargli amare qualcosa che probabilmente non avrebbe mai amato.

Sapeva che Fabrizio lo stava facendo in buona fede. Era così immerso nello spirito natalizio e così felice, che voleva solo che anche Ermal fosse felice quanto lo era lui.

Questo Ermal lo capiva.

Ma non poteva costringersi ad amare qualcosa solo per fare un favore a Fabrizio.

Tuttavia, proprio perché si trattava di Fabrizio e non di una persona qualsiasi, avrebbe potuto fare un tentativo. 

Nelle settimane seguenti, Ermal aveva davvero provato ad apprezzare il Natale.

Aveva ascoltato con attenzione Fabrizio mentre parlava di pranzi, cene e feste varie. Aveva addobbato l'albero insieme a lui. Aveva addirittura acconsentito a mettere una playlist di Natale mentre se ne stavano in macchina, imbottigliati nel traffico.

Ma non era servito a nulla.

Ermal continuava a essere totalmente indifferente al Natale e quasi si sentiva in colpa perché invece Fabrizio si era impegnato così tanto per fargli cambiare idea.

D'altra parte, Fabrizio ormai si era reso conto che i suoi sforzi sembravano essere inutili e, per quanto volesse disperatamente trascinare Ermal in quel turbine di felicità in cui si era immerso, non poteva nemmeno continuare a obbligarlo a fare qualcosa che non gli andava di fare.

Così, a una settimana da Natale, si era arreso.

Aveva smesso di trascinare Ermal a comprare regali, non aveva più parlato del pranzo di Natale o della cena della vigilia, aveva addirittura evitato di accendere le luci dell'albero. E questo comportamento, ovviamente non era passato inosservato.

Per Ermal era bastato poco per capire come mai Fabrizio avesse iniziato a sentirsi così e, se da un lato ciò che voleva era proprio evitare di sentire ancora parlare di qualsiasi cosa riguardasse il Natale, dall'altro non poteva evitare di sentirsi triste e in colpa vedendo Fabrizio reagire in quel modo.

Era stato in quel momento che aveva iniziato ad amare il Natale.

Non per la festa o per tutte quelle cose che Fabrizio amava, ma perché il Natale faceva essere Fabrizio felice come mai prima. Ed Ermal avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per vederlo così felice.

Quando un paio di giorni prima di Natale, Fabrizio tornò a casa e trovò le luci dell'albero accese ed Ermal con addosso un coloratissimo maglione natalizio, per un attimo fu convinto di aver sbagliato casa.

Spalancò gli occhi e disse: "Che sta succedendo?"

"Sto cercando di riportare in vita il tuo spirito natalizio."

"E perché?" chiese Fabrizio con tono scocciato. Ermal odiava il Natale, quindi proprio non capiva perché si stesse comportando in quel modo.

"Perché pare che tu lo abbia ucciso e penso che tu lo abbia fatto per colpa mia. E non mi sta bene" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Senti, ho provato a farti piacere il Natale, a farti vedere le feste come le vedo io. Ma la verità è che non posso obbligarti ad amare qualcosa che non ti piace. Hai fatto uno sforzo per venirmi incontro e lo apprezzo, ma ora tocca a me venire incontro a te."

"E lo fai trasformandoti nel Grinch?"

"Se è necessario..." disse Fabrizio con un'alzata di spalle.

Ermal percorse il salotto fino a trovarsi di fronte a lui.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani e disse: "Probabilmente non capirò mai il tuo amore per gli addobbi, le luci, i regali, i pranzi infiniti con la famiglia, i negozi pieni di gente... Però una cosa la capisco bene e sei tu. Vedo quanto questa festa ti rende felice e vederti così felice mi fa desiderare che sia Natale ogni giorno. Quindi ok, forse non ho imparato ad amare il Natale come lo ami tu, ma a modo mio e per i miei motivi lo amo lo stesso."

Fabrizio sorrise. Aveva gli occhi lucidi di commozione dopo aver sentito il discorso di Ermal e sentiva il cuore esplodere per tutto l'amore che provava per lui.

A volte credeva di non meritarlo, di non essere degno di avere accanto una persona come lui. Ma poi si rendeva conto che non esisteva nessuno di più perfetto per stare al suo fianco, quindi forse erano fatti per stare insieme. Forse un po' meritavano di stare insieme.

"Questo vuol dire che possiamo fare un pranzo con entrambe le nostre famiglie, per Natale?" chiese Fabrizio, lo sguardo ancora lucido e un sorriso enorme sulle labbra.

"Certo, amore mio" rispose Ermal prima di baciarlo.

Forse prima di quel momento non aveva mai capito davvero il senso del Natale. Ma arrivato a quel punto, era certo che avrebbe iniziato ad amarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio è me, Ermal invece rappresenta alcune persone a me care che non riescono a capire cosa io ci trovi di bello nel Natale e a cui io non riesco a spiegarlo perché semplicemente non si può. Amo il Natale ma non saprei dire di preciso cosa perché è un insieme di troppe cose e l’unico modo per farlo capire agli altri sarebbe farli stare nei miei panni per un po’.
> 
> Ovviamente non è possibile, però io spero sempre che nonostante il disprezzo per una festa che io invece amo, siano quanto meno felici di vedere me felice. 
> 
> Colgo l'occasione per una comunicazione di servizio: domani e domenica non sarò a casa quindi sarà difficile aggiornare. Cercherò di postare la os n. 21 domani mattina presto, prima di partire, e la os n. 22 domenica sera, quando tornerò a casa. Ma non assicuro nulla! Mi aspettano complessivamente 10 ore di pullman tra andata e ritorno quindi tornerò stremata e non so se avrò voglia di accendere il computer al mio ritorno. Nel caso in cui ci fossero ritardi nella pubblicazione, arriverà tutto lunedì insieme alla os n. 23 :)


	21. Blackout e confessioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Il Natale è una festa da passare con la famiglia.” “Sei tu la mia famiglia.”

** Blackout e confessioni **

Ermal non aveva la minima idea di come fosse finito in quella situazione.

Era successo tutto così velocemente, che solo ora - mentre se ne stava seduto sul divano a fissare Fabrizio rimettere la sua chitarra nella custodia - si rendeva davvero conto del casino in cui si era cacciato.

Era iniziato tutto per caso qualche mese prima, a Sanremo, quando Fabrizio si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva parlato per la prima volta.

Anzi, forse sarebbe stato più giusto dire che era iniziato tutto quando Ermal aveva cominciato a sentire le sue canzoni, a seguirlo e a prendersi una cotta mostruosa come una qualsiasi ragazzina in fissa per un cantante. Ma pensarla in quei termini feriva il suo orgoglio, quindi era meglio pensare che fosse iniziato tutto in una fredda giornata di febbraio.

Non ricordava nemmeno bene come fossero finiti dal chiacchierare del più e del meno a parlare di scrivere insieme una canzone solo qualche mese dopo. Cioè, ricordava la paura che si era impossessata della gente dopo il concerto di Ariana Grande, ricordava i messaggi dei suoi fan e ricordava che anche Fabrizio aveva ricevuto messaggi simili. Ricordava che Fabrizio gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato bello scrivere qualcosa insieme, ma non ricordava assolutamente come quella che era solo un'idea fosse diventato un vero e proprio progetto.

E meno di tutto ricordava come si fosse innamorato di lui mentre iniziavano a scrivere la loro canzone.

Era semplicemente successo e quando Ermal se ne era reso conto ormai era tardi per tornare indietro.

Aveva semplicemente cercato di nascondere quel sentimento a tutti, anche a sé stesso. Ma con Silvia non era riuscito a fingere ed era stato proprio per quello che lei aveva deciso di andarsene.

Ermal aveva sofferto, ma più perché la storia con Silvia ormai era diventata una dolce abitudine che perché ci fosse del vero sentimento.

E a quel punto, ormai solo, era stato più facile scendere a patti con la realtà, almeno con sé stesso.

Si era innamorato di Fabrizio e non aveva alcun senso negarlo.

Ed era un gran casino, soprattutto perché ora era la vigilia di Natale e, pur consapevole che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa perché Fabrizio stava lavorando con lui piuttosto che stare a casa con i suoi figli, in realtà si sentiva solo molto felice di essere con lui.

"Non capisco perché continuiamo a vederci per provarla. Ormai è fatta, abbiamo anche deciso di andare a Sanremo. Non c'è più nulla da fare" disse Fabrizio chiudendo la custodia della chitarra e appoggiandola a terra.

"Se non ti va di stare qui, puoi andartene" rispose Ermal ironicamente, sprofondando tra i cuscini del divano. 

Fabrizio gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla spintonandolo leggermente, poi disse: "Ma ti pare che non mi va di stare qui?"

"Forse preferiresti stare a casa con la tua famiglia" si lasciò sfuggire Ermal.

"Potrei dirti la stessa cosa. In fondo, il Natale è una festa da passare con la famiglia, non con i colleghi" disse Fabrizio alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso la cucina.

Ermal lo guardò muoversi con naturalezza nel suo appartamento, afferrare una birra dal frigorifero e prendere l'apribottiglie dal primo cassetto del mobile della cucina.

Fabrizio si muoveva in quella cucina come se fosse la sua, come se fosse un ambiente a cui era del tutto abituato.

Ermal si era trattenuto dal dire che, anche se il Natale è una festa da passare con la famiglia, non riusciva a pensare a un modo migliore per trascorrerlo se non con lui, ma vederlo aggirarsi così tranquillamente tra le sue cose lo stava mettendo a dura prova e temeva che prima o poi quelle parole sarebbero uscite dalla sua bocca senza poterle controllare.

Lo stava ancora guardando, cercando di tenere la bocca chiusa e non lasciarsi sfuggire niente, quando l'appartamento rimase improvvisamente al buio.

Sentì Fabrizio imprecare, mentre lui prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca e attivava la torcia.

Si avvicinò al quadro elettrico nell'ingresso, controllando che non fosse saltato il salvavita, mentre Fabrizio si avvicinava alla finestra cercando di non sbattere contro qualche mobile.

"Qui sembra tutto ok" disse Ermal puntando la torcia verso quell'insieme incomprensibile di interruttori.

"Qui invece no" disse Fabrizio indicando un punto fuori dalla finestra. "Pare che tutta la via sia al buio. Deve esserci un guasto."

"Fantastico" sbuffò Ermal spegnendo la torcia e raggiungendo Fabrizio accanto alla finestra.

Fuori era completamente buio, ma il cielo era sereno e la luna rischiarava quel tanto che bastava a distinguere i contorni degli oggetti e a spostarsi nell'appartamento senza rischiare di travolgere qualcosa.

"Dai, non prendertela. In fondo, non avevamo nulla di importante da fare. Pensa invece quanto saranno arrabbiati i tuoi vicini!" disse Fabrizio, ricordando che Ermal gli aveva raccontato che i suoi vicini di casa era soliti invitare un sacco di gente la sera della vigilia.

Inevitabilmente, Ermal sorrise.

E poi doveva ammettere che non era così male restare al buio, poter guardare Fabrizio - o almeno quel poco di lui che riusciva a vedere - senza la paura di essere scoperto.

Era convinto che, nascosto dall'oscurità, avrebbe potuto anche confessargli cosa provava davvero per lui e come si sentiva a stargli accanto. Sarebbe stato facile farlo senza vedere lo sguardo di Fabrizio puntato su di lui.

"Non mi dispiace stare qui" disse dopo qualche minuto, lo sguardo puntato sulla finestra mentre Fabrizio accanto a lui si voltava a guardarlo.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Prima hai detto che il Natale è una festa da passare con la famiglia. Beh, sei tu la mia famiglia. O una parte di essa, almeno."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio assorbendo il peso di quelle parole, ed Ermal aggiunse: "Lo so, può sembrare azzardato dopo nemmeno un anno che ci conosciamo. Però è così. Sei diventato più importante di tante persone che mi conoscono da sempre."

Fabrizio sorrise. Per lui era lo stesso.

Ermal aveva avuto il potere di entrare nella sua vita e farsi spazio senza che Fabrizio si sentisse soffocato. Non era una cosa che capitava spesso.

Anzi, era da quando aveva conosciuto Giada che non si sentiva così.

Allungò una mano verso di lui, accarezzandogli le dita con calma, quasi chiedendogli tacitamente il permesso di prenderlo per mano.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo e lasciò che le sue dita si incastrassero perfettamente con quelle di Fabrizio. E fu in quel momento che entrambi sentirono il familiare brivido lungo la schiena e la stretta allo stomaco che si provano quando si sta a contatto con una persona speciale, con qualcuno per cui si prova qualcosa di forte.

"Vale lo stesso per me, Ermal."

"Quindi non sei dispiaciuto di passare la vigilia a casa mia, oltretutto senza corrente?"

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una risata, poi disse: "Preferirei guardarti in faccia mentre ti parlo, ma non posso avere tutto."

"Dai, vedi il mio profilo illuminato dalla luna. È più romantico" scherzò Ermal, senza la minima intenzione di alludere a qualcosa ma semplicemente per fare una battuta.

Fabrizio però non l'aveva presa come una battuta. Anzi sembrava averla percepita piuttosto seriamente perché disse: "Hai ragione. È più romantico."

Poi strinse la presa sulla mano di Ermal, mentre portava la mano libera sul suo viso e gli spostava un ricciolo dalla fronte.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi al contatto con le sue dita e sospirò.

Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi quando percepì chiaramente Fabrizio avvicinarsi a lui, respirare a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

Aveva paura di aprire gli occhi e scoprire di aver sognato tutto, quindi rimase semplicemente immobile. Fino a quando, nonostante le palpebre abbassate, notò chiaramente la luce che rischiarava nuovamente l'appartamento.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, trovandosi Fabrizio a così poca distanza da riuscire a distinguere chiaramente ogni lentiggine.

Fabrizio lo fissava curioso, senza il minimo imbarazzo ma indeciso se continuare il percorso che aveva iniziato un attimo prima, nonostante ormai non ci fosse più il buio a nascondere le sue intenzioni.

"Ti sto mettendo a disagio?" mormorò fissandogli le labbra. Non voleva che Ermal si sentisse in difficoltà per colpa sua e si sarebbe allontanato immediatamente se la sua risposta fosse stata affermativa.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, per niente."

"Meglio così" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo, un po' più calmo.

Un attimo dopo, posò finalmente le labbra su quelle del più giovane, prendendosi quel bacio che fino a poco prima nemmeno sapeva di volere. Non si era reso conto di provare qualcosa per Ermal che andasse oltre l'amicizia fino a quella sera, fino al momento in cui se l'era trovato di fronte, al buio.

E in quel momento, mentre muoveva le labbra sulle sue e sentiva la sua lingua scivolare nella sua bocca, si rendeva conto di aver sprecato un sacco di tempo a fingere che fossero solo amici quando in realtà erano sempre stati molto di più.

“Non me la aspettavo così questa vigilia” disse Ermal, appena si separarono per riprendere fiato.

“Nemmeno io, ma sono felice che sia andata così. Molto meglio delle cene con i parenti, no?”

Ermal sorrise.

Decisamente molto meglio delle cene con i parenti. Anche se, ora che le cose tra loro si erano evolute ed entrambi avevano confessato di considerare l’altro come parte della propria famiglia, Ermal non riusciva a smettere di pensare a una futura cena con i parenti in cui fosse presente anche Fabrizio.

E Fabrizio, a sua insaputa, pensava la stessa cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho poco da dire su questa storia, se non che è esageratamente romantica perché è quasi Natale quindi un po’ di dolcezza ci sta.


	22. Tombola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tombola alcolica

**Tombola**  
  
  
Forse non era stata una buona idea giocare a tombola. O meglio, non era stata una buona idea giocare a quella particolare versione della tombola alcolica, in cui ogni volta che veniva estratto un numero si aveva diritto a un cioccolatino se il numero era presente sulla propria cartella, oppure a uno shottino se non c'era.   
Inutile dire che dopo poche estrazioni, sul tavolo c'erano più bicchieri vuoti che carte di cioccolatini.   
"Non siamo molto fortunati" constatò Fabrizio posando il bicchierino vuoto sul tavolo per l'ennesima volta.   
"E chi lo dice? A me non dispiace bere un po' ogni tanto" disse Ermal, visibilmente più alticcio di Fabrizio nonostante avesse bevuto meno.   
"Se ci fosse roba buona da bere, ti darei ragione. Ma qua abbiamo solo vodka alla menta che sa di collutorio."   
Ermal fece schioccare la lingua un paio di volte, poi disse: "Non mi sento più la lingua, quindi il sapore di questa roba è l'ultimo dei miei problemi."   
Fabrizio sorrise malizioso, poi si sporse verso Ermal e lo baciò.   
Gli mordicchiò leggermente il labbro, prima di far scivolare la propria lingua nella bocca del compagno.   
Ermal rispose immediatamente al bacio, tenendo Fabrizio per la nuca come se avesse paura che si allontanasse da lui.   
"Questo però l'ho sentito bene" mormorò un attimo dopo, mentre Fabrizio si scostava da lui.   
"Non avevo dubbi" rispose il più grande. "Ora però potremmo dare un senso al fatto che siamo schifosamente ubriachi?"   
"Cioè?"   
"Potresti portarmi a letto, come se fossi qualcuno che hai appena rimorchiato in un bar" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.   
"Non pensavo ti piacessero questi giochetti" rispose Ermal. Ma non perse tempo e si alzò immediatamente tendendo la mano verso il compagno.   
Fabrizio si alzò a sua volta, prendendogli la mano e attirandolo a sé, riprendendo a baciarlo esattamente come poco prima.   
Ermal sospirò nella sua bocca ma non si lasciò distrarre e, con ancora le labbra premute su quelle del compagno, iniziò a camminare verso la camera da letto.   
Si spogliarono freneticamente, senza avere nemmeno la pazienza di arrivare alla camera. Ma andava bene così. In quel momento essere pazienti non era la loro priorità.   
Ermal gemette quando Fabrizio posò le labbra sul suo collo e succhiò fino a lasciargli un evidente segno violaceo.   
Aveva la mente appannata dall'alcol, non riusciva nemmeno a rendersi conto del tutto di cosa stesse accadendo, ma le labbra di Fabrizio su di sé le percepiva benissimo.   
Quando arrivarono in camera, ormai erano entrambi quasi completamente nudi - ad eccezione dei boxer che entrambi ancora indossavano - e con gli occhi carichi di eccitazione.   
Fabrizio si prese un attimo per osservare lo sguardo di Ermal, sentendosi lusingato che il compagno lo stesse guardando in quel modo, poi riprese a baciarlo mentre con una mano scendeva ad accarezzargli prima il petto glabro e poi si fermava sull'elastico dei boxer.   
Intrufolò una mano all'interno e... e niente.   
Per quanto lo sguardo di Ermal e i suoi gemiti mentre lo baciava suggerissero quanto fosse eccitato, il suo corpo sembrava suggerire tutt'altro.   
"Cazzo" mormorò Ermal, rendendosi conto della situazione. Non che se ne vergognasse, in fondo era una cosa che capitava a chiunque, ma era comunque scocciato.   
"Poi dici che il vecchio sono io. A te nemmeno si alza più" scherzò Fabrizio.   
"Ma vaffanculo, Bizio. È colpa dell'alcol, mica della vecchiaia."  
"Sarà, ma a me si alza ancora" rispose Fabrizio abbassandosi i boxer. Poi, vedendo l'occhiata truce di Ermal, aggiunse: "E dai, non prendertela. Ora troviamo il modo per risolvere la situazione."  
Un attimo dopo si inginocchiò di fronte al compagno, abbassandogli i boxer.   
Risalì con le labbra lungo l'interno coscia, alternando baci e leccate a piccoli morsi. Ermal gemeva e sembrava che finalmente il suo corpo stesse iniziando a reagire a quelle attenzioni, anche se non tanto quanto Fabrizio aveva sperato.   
La situazione stava diventando imbarazzante, soprattutto per Ermal che, ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, disse: "Fabri, scopami e basta per favore."   
Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. "Sicuro?"   
"Non mi pare che si possa fare diversamente."   
"Guarda che non dobbiamo farlo per forza, lo sai" disse Fabrizio, ancora inginocchiato davanti a lui.   
Non voleva che Ermal si sentisse obbligato a fare qualcosa solo per compiacerlo o togliersi dall'imbarazzo di quella situazione.   
"Lo so, ma voglio farlo. Davvero! Solo che evidentemente ho esagerato con l'alcol e il mio corpo non collabora" rispose Ermal nervoso.   
"Ok, calmati, non c'è nessun problema" disse Fabrizio cercando di rassicurarlo, mentre gli accarezzava gentilmente una coscia.   
Poi si alzò tornando alla sua altezza e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, sperando che fosse sufficiente a farlo sentire meglio, meno agitato o imbarazzato.   
Sentì Ermal rilassarsi contro di lui, mentre le loro labbra erano ancora premute le une sulle altre, e lo attirò a sé conducendolo verso il letto.   
Non era ancora del tutto convinto che quella fosse l'idea migliore, forse avrebbero semplicemente dovuto rimandare tutto a un altro momento, ma Ermal sembrava così deciso che Fabrizio non poté fare altro che sdraiarsi sul materasso e tirarselo addosso.   
Gemette quando, sistemandosi meglio su di lui, Ermal sfiorò la sua erezione e non perse altro tempo.   
Tracciò il contorno delle sue labbra con le dita, spingendolo a prenderle in bocca e succhiarle. Solo quando fu certo che fossero abbastanza bagnate, le indirizzò verso la sua fessura mentre Ermal iniziava a baciargli il collo lascivamente.   
Introdusse un dito con un po' di difficoltà e sentì il compagno contrarsi immediatamente attorno a lui, infastidito da un’intrusione a cui da tempo non era più abituato, ma non si lasciò scoraggiare e un attimo dopo introdusse un altro dito, iniziando poi a sforbiciare e allargare la sua apertura.   
Ermal gemette quando Fabrizio gli sfiorò la prostata, ma non fu l'unico segnale che ciò che stava succedendo era di suo gradimento. Erano bastati i gesti di Fabrizio, il suo modo di toccarlo come nessun altro aveva mai fatto, a rimettere a posto le cose.   
Era bastato sentirlo farsi spazio in lui affinché il suo corpo reagisse come avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall'inizio.   
"Oh, finalmente qualcuno si è svegliato" scherzò Fabrizio.   
"Non ti fermare" rispose Ermal temendo che a quel punto Fabrizio si sarebbe scostato.   
"Non ho intenzione di farlo, per ora. Però credo che adesso tu sia perfettamente in grado di fare le cose come al solito."   
Solitamente era Ermal a prendere Fabrizio. Capitava di rado che succedesse il contrario, ma in quel momento Ermal si sentiva così bene che non aveva alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi da lui e ricominciare tutto da capo. Voleva solo continuare a sentirlo colpire ripetutamente la sua prostata fino a quando sarebbe venuto urlando il suo nome.   
Rimase un attimo a fissare Fabrizio sotto di sé, indeciso su cosa fare, e poi disse con un po' di imbarazzo: "Va bene. Ma non togliere le dita."   
Era la prima volta che avanzava una richiesta simile, ma Fabrizio non replicò. Si limitò ad annuire con un cenno, mentre Ermal iniziava a massaggiare la sua fessura imitando i movimenti che Fabrizio aveva fatto con lui un attimo prima. Gli stessi movimenti che lui era così abituato a fare con il suo compagno, ma che in quel momento - con la mente annebbiata dal piacere che provava ogni volta che Fabrizio gli sfiorava la prostata - gli sembravano terribilmente difficoltosi.   
Non si era mai trovato in quella situazione - a toccare Fabrizio in quel modo, mentre lui lo toccava a sua volta con gli stessi movimenti - e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che tutto ciò che desiderava era prendere Fabrizio mentre lui continuava a fare quegli stessi gesti.   
"Non è che voglio interromperti, però approfitterei del momento. Sai com'è, con i vecchietti bisogna cogliere le occasioni" scherzò Fabrizio.   
Ermal smise immediatamente di toccarlo e disse: "Fai pure lo spiritoso."  
Poi, senza aspettare ulteriormente, lo penetrò con una sola spinta, togliendogli il fiato per un attimo.   
Rimasero entrambi immobili per qualche attimo - Ermal che cercava di resistere alla tentazione di affondare senza alcun ritegno, Fabrizio con le dita ancora affondate nel compagno - ma appena Ermal iniziò a muoversi facendo gemere oscenamente il più grande, Fabrizio riprese a muovere le dita toccandolo in profondità e stimolandogli la prostata.  
Ermal gemette sentendo le dita di Fabrizio continuare a toccarlo e affondò in lui con più forza.   
Quello che stava provando era un piacere troppo grande per essere descritto, qualcosa che fino a quel momento non aveva mai provato. Avrebbe voluto durasse per sempre e allo stesso tempo non vedeva l'ora di raggiungere l'orgasmo.   
Fabrizio era nelle sue stesse condizioni; se ne era accorto quando lo aveva visto cercare di trattenere un gemito e, subito dopo, implorarlo di dargli di più.   
Ermal lo accontentò immediatamente iniziando a penetrarlo più forte, spingendosi in lui sempre più velocemente.   
Sentiva Fabrizio contrarsi attorno a lui, ormai vicino all'orgasmo, e dopo un paio di spinte fu impossibile trattenersi oltre.   
Si riversò dentro di lui mentre Fabrizio continuava a sfiorargli la prostata e, pochi istanti dopo, anche Fabrizio si riversò sul suo stesso stomaco non appena sentì Ermal riempirlo con la sua essenza.   
Era stato per entrambi uno degli amplessi migliori della loro vita. Soprattutto per Ermal, che fino a quel momento non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.   
"Vuoi ancora dirmi che sono vecchio?" disse Ermal quasi senza fiato, mentre si sdraiava accanto a Fabrizio.   
"Non sai reggere una partita a tombola, quindi sì."   
"Non è la tombola che non so reggere. È l'alcol il problema."   
"Convinto tu" disse Fabrizio sorridendo. Poi si voltò verso di lui e aggiunse: "Però se tutte le partite a tombola si concludono così, voglio giocarci più spesso."   
Ermal sorrise.   
Non era una cattiva idea. Ma le prossime volte sarebbe stato meglio limitare l'alcol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa è talmente trash che penso andrò a nascondermi immediatamente! Anzi, a dormire visto che sono appena tornata da un viaggio in pullman di 8 ore!


	23. Ti presento i miei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: primo pranzo con i parenti in cui A presenta ufficialmente B come suo partner.

**Ti presento i miei**   
  


  
"Non sono più così sicuro che questa sia una buona idea."  
Che tradotto significava: ma che cazzo stiamo facendo?  
Una domanda che continuava a ronzare nella testa di Ermal da quando si era svegliato quella mattina e si era accorto di che giorno fosse.  
23 dicembre. Ovvero il giorno in cui Fabrizio lo avrebbe presentato ufficialmente alla sua famiglia come suo fidanzato.   
Avevano riflettuto a lungo prima di prendere quella decisione, domandandosi quando e se sarebbero mai stati pronti per quel passo. Poi, quando Giada aveva fatto notare a Fabrizio che ormai tutti sapevano della loro relazione anche se lui non aveva mai detto niente di ufficiale, si erano decisi.   
Fabrizio aveva organizzato una cena a casa sua per l'occasione, anche con lo scopo di festeggiare il Natale un po' in anticipo visto che il giorno seguente Ermal sarebbe andato a Bari dalla sua famiglia e avrebbero trascorso le feste separati. Aveva invitato Giada, i bambini, suo fratello, sua sorella e i suoi genitori.   
Ermal in realtà conosceva già tutti, anche se in modo del tutto informale.   
Aveva conosciuto Giada e i bambini durante i primi tempi della collaborazione con Fabrizio, aveva incontrato Filippo al festival di Sanremo e aveva conosciuto Romina e i genitori di Fabrizio quando era stato suo ospite al concerto allo Stadio Olimpico.   
Ma in tutte quelle occasioni non si erano scambiati più di qualche convenevole ed Ermal era sempre stato presentato come un collega, al massimo come un amico.   
Di certo per la famiglia di Fabrizio non sarebbe stata una sorpresa trovare Ermal a cena con loro, Fabrizio aveva detto a tutti da tempo ormai che avevano una relazione.   
Ma Ermal era comunque terribilmente agitato perché per la prima volta lo avrebbero guardato con occhi diversi, analizzato ed esaminato come ogni famiglia scruta il nuovo partner di una persona cara.   
"Non dirmi che ti stai facendo prendere dal panico" disse Fabrizio mentre metteva l'ultimo piatto a tavola.   
"Forse."   
Fabrizio si voltò verso il compagno, notando lo sguardo di puro terrore e le mani che tremavano.   
Lo raggiunse rapidamente prendendogli le mani tra le sue e disse: "Ermal, è solo una cena con la mia famiglia. Sono persone che conosci da tempo, andrà tutto bene."   
E razionalmente, Ermal sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione. Ma crederci era un po' più difficile.

  
  
  
Fabrizio aveva avuto ragione. Almeno fino a un certo punto.   
La serata era davvero iniziata nel migliore dei modi. Tutti si erano mostrati cordiali nei confronti di Ermal e felici di vederlo.  
Aveva chiacchierato senza problemi con tutti, addirittura aveva giocato con i bambini quando si era accorto che si stavano annoiando. Aveva aiutato Fabrizio in cucina, aveva servito gli ospiti come se fosse stato lui stesso il padrone di casa.   
E forse era stato proprio quel dettaglio che aveva scatenato la piccola tempesta che era scoppiata al termine della cena.   
"Allora, Ermal" aveva esordito la madre di Fabrizio, mentre il figlio si era allontanato per un attimo per preparare il caffè. "Quando hai intenzione di trasferirti a Roma?"   
Ermal si era irrigidito all'istante di fronte a quella domanda, non avendo la minima idea di come rispondere.   
Lui e Fabrizio non avevano mai parlato dell'eventualità di vivere insieme, anche se ormai si frequentavano da parecchio tempo.  
Era scontato che quando avrebbero deciso di fare quel passo, sarebbe stato Ermal a trasferirsi.   
Fabrizio non avrebbe mai potuto allontanarsi dai suoi figli ed Ermal non era minimamente intenzionato a chiederglielo.   
Però non ne avevano mai discusso.  
Ermal era nel mezzo di un nuovo progetto e almeno fino all'ultimazione del nuovo album avrebbe dovuto restare a Milano, quindi trasferirsi da lì a breve sarebbe stato impensabile.   
Fabrizio, d'altra parte, non aveva mai nemmeno pensato ad affrontare l'argomento. Un po' per paura che Ermal gli dicesse di non essere d'accordo, e un po' perché in quel momento le cose stavano andando bene e temeva di rovinare il loro già precario equilibrio.  
Ermal svuotò il contenuto del suo bicchiere, sperando che il vino lo aiutasse a rispondere, poi si schiarì la voce e disse: "In realtà, almeno per il momento, non ho in programma di trasferirmi."  
La donna aggrottò la fronte. "Quindi i vostri programmi quali sono? Continuare a vivere in città diverse e vedervi quando avete tempo, come farebbero due adolescenti?"  
Non lo aveva detto con cattiveria, Ermal ne era certo.   
Era solo curiosa e forse un po' preoccupata che suo figlio, ormai ultra quarantenne, si comportasse come un ragazzino.   
Ma Ermal non aveva potuto evitare di sentirsi toccato e un po' offeso da quella frase.  
"I miei programmi comprendono il restare a Milano ancora per un po'" iniziò a dire Ermal, calcando volutamente sull'aggettivo possessivo. "I programmi di Fabrizio credo che, per il momento, si adegueranno ai miei."  
La madre di Fabrizio non ebbe tempo di replicare, interrotta dall'arrivo del figlio.   
Fabrizio posò il vassoio con le tazzine sul tavolo, rendendosi conto immediatamente che era cambiato qualcosa in quei pochi minuti in cui si era allontanato dalla sala da pranzo.   
"Che succede?" chiese passando le tazzine agli ospiti e mettendo la zuccheriera in mezzo al tavolo.   
"Niente" rispose Ermal, intenzionato a chiudere quel discorso.  
La madre di Fabrizio però sembrava non essere della stessa opinione.   
"Ho semplicemente chiesto a Ermal quando si sarebbe trasferito qui. Mi sembrava una domanda ovvia, visto che ormai la vostra relazione è ufficiale."  
Fabrizio sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso Ermal, il quale aveva abbassato lo sguardo cercando di sfuggire alle sue occhiate.   
Si sentiva in colpa perché sapeva che da come aveva risposto un attimo prima, sembrava che mettesse il suo lavoro prima di Fabrizio. Non era così.   
Fabrizio sarebbe sempre stato al primo posto nella lista delle priorità di Ermal, ma non poteva nemmeno buttare all'aria tutto ciò che aveva costruito.  
"Mamma, io ed Ermal non abbiamo ancora parlato di vivere insieme. E sarebbe carino se affrontassimo questa discussione tra noi, prima che con tutta la mia famiglia. Non credi?" disse Fabrizio, allungando una mano sotto il tavolo e appoggiandola sulla coscia di Ermal.   
Un semplice gesto per fargli capire che era lì con lui, che lo sarebbe sempre stato.  
"Certo. Scusa, non volevo sembrare invadente. Ero solo curiosa" rispose lei.  
"Se e quando decideremo di andare a vivere insieme, sarai la prima a saperlo" disse Fabrizio. Poi si voltò verso il resto della sua famiglia e, come se non fosse successo assolutamente nulla, disse: "Qualcuno vuole un'altra fetta di torta?"

  
  
  
Quando finalmente Fabrizio richiuse la porta dopo che gli ospiti erano andati via, Ermal sospirò sollevato.   
Tutto sommato era stata una serata piacevole ed Ermal andava d'accordo con la famiglia di Fabrizio, ma dopo la breve discussione con sua madre si era creato un clima di tensione difficile da sopportare.   
Avrebbe dovuto essere una serata tranquilla, un modo per passare un momento tutti insieme, e invece aveva finito per essere la classica cena imbarazzante con i parenti.  
"Mi dispiace per mia madre" disse Fabrizio, tornando a sedersi accanto a Ermal.   
Il più giovane scosse la testa e abbozzò un sorriso. "Non ha fatto niente di male. Era solo curiosa di sapere come avremmo gestito le cose, e posso capirla. In fondo è pur sempre tua madre ed è normale che voglia sapere come hai intenzione di vivere la tua vita."   
"Sì, ma non è normale che si intrometta così tanto e che pretenda di poter dare dei giudizi sul modo in cui decidiamo di vivere questa relazione" rispose Fabrizio.   
Sapeva che sua madre era semplicemente interessata alla sua vita, che se aveva dato dei giudizi non lo aveva fatto per essere scortese, ma Fabrizio non poteva evitare di pensare che in quel modo Ermal si fosse sentito a disagio ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva. Soprattutto in una serata come quella, in cui la sua famiglia avrebbe dovuto accogliere Ermal e non metterlo in soggezione.   
"Non credo di aver fatto una buona impressione" disse Ermal sbuffando.  
E pensare che tutto ciò che aveva voluto per quella serata era fare una buona impressione sulla famiglia del suo fidanzato.   
Fabrizio gli passò una mano tra i capelli in modo affettuoso. "Certo che hai fatto una buona impressione. E anche se non fosse così, non mi interessa. Tu stai con me, non con la mia famiglia."   
Ermal sorrise e attirò Fabrizio a sé, baciandolo lentamente.   
Forse la serata non era andata come aveva sperato, ma alla fine aveva ottenuto qualcosa di molto più importante: la certezza che finché Fabrizio lo avrebbe amato, tutto ciò che pensavano gli altri non contava affatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molto da dire su questa storia, in realtà non credo nemmeno abbia molto senso. Però ci stiamo avviando alla fine e volevo qualcosa di tenero e leggero.
> 
> Tra l'altro ho di nuovo problemi con internet a casa (credo si sia notato dalla pessima formattazione del testo che sto postando dal cellulare e non dal computer come al solito) e in più mi porto dietro la stanchezza del viaggio di questo weekend. Non so come mi sia saltato in mente di andare in pullman fino a Strasburgo. Quindi sappiate che ho pubblicato senza rileggere perché non sono proprio nelle condizioni di farlo e mi scuso se troverete degli errori.
> 
> A domani per l'ultima OS di questa raccolta :)


	24. I'll be home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas song-fic

**I'll be home for Christmas**

(Christmas) The snow's coming down  
(Christmas) I'm watching it fall  
(Christmas) Lots of people around  
(Christmas) Baby please come home  
  
(Christmas) The church bells in town  
(Christmas) All ringing in song  
(Christmas) Full of happy sounds  
(Christmas) Baby please come home  
  
They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

  
  
  
  
Ermal gettò un'ultima occhiata oltre il vetro, poi si allontanò dalla finestra e tornò ad osservare il televisore che continuava a mandare in onda film natalizi.   
Mancava una settimana esatta a Natale. E lui era completamente solo nel suo appartamento a Milano.   
Fabrizio era preso dalle ultime date del suo tour e avrebbe passato Natale con i suoi figli, il che significava che Ermal non poteva fare altro che abituarsi all'idea di passare il Natale da solo.   
Certo, avrebbe potuto tornare a Bari e stare con la sua famiglia, ma era stato insieme a loro fino a qualche giorno prima - quando era tornato in Puglia per il raduno del suo fanclub - e proprio non se la sentiva di stare di nuovo in mezzo ai parenti che non facevano altro che chiedergli quando finalmente si sarebbe sistemato e avrebbe messo su famiglia.  
In realtà, si era sistemato già da tempo. La sua relazione con Fabrizio andava avanti ormai da tempo, anche se non ne avevano parlato con nessuno.   
E a proposito di famiglia, non poteva negare che ormai aveva iniziato a sentire la famiglia di Fabrizio come sua, anche se biologicamente non lo era.   
A conti fatti, l'unico modo per evitare quelle domande, era inventarsi degli impegni lavorativi e passare le feste a Milano. Da solo.   
Fabrizio lo aveva invitato a casa sua per Natale, ma Ermal - anche se ormai era legato ai figli di Fabrizio come se fossero i suoi - non se l'era sentita di intromettersi e aveva rifiutato l'invito.   
E ora se ne stava nel suo appartamento, a maledirsi perché non solo avrebbe passato il Natale lontano da Fabrizio, ma anche i giorni precedenti.  
Tutto il contrario del Natale precedente, quando Ermal era arrivato a Roma qualche giorno prima per partecipare al concerto di Venditti e si era praticamente stabilito a casa di Fabrizio per un'intera settimana.   
Era stata una settimana divertente, piena di gioia e di momenti felici che Ermal avrebbe portato nel suo cuore per sempre. Al contrario dei momenti che stava vivendo in quei giorni, a fissare dalla finestra i bambini che giocavano con i residui di neve rimasti nel parco oppure le coppiette che passeggiavano mano nella mano. 

  
  
  
(Christmas) Pretty lights on the tree  
(Christmas) I'm watching them shine  
(Christmas) You should be here with me  
(Christmas) Baby please come home  
  
They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
(Christmas) If there was a way  
(Christmas) I'd hold back this tears  
(Christmas) But it's Christmas day  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

  
  
  
Spostò lo sguardo sull'albero di Natale nell'angolo del soggiorno. Le luci erano accese, cosa che aveva sempre rallegrato Ermal, ma non in quel momento.   
In quel momento, con il pensiero di Fabrizio lontano da lui, nemmeno il luccichio delle lampadine dell'albero era in grado di tirargli su il morale.   
Un po' si vergognava di sé stesso. Non era mai stato il tipo di persona particolarmente attaccata al proprio partner. Anzi, gli piaceva passare del tempo da solo, avere i suoi spazi.   
Eppure da quando stava con Fabrizio, avrebbe riempito ogni spazio con lui. Non sentiva più la necessità di stare per conto suo, di ritagliarsi del momenti di solitudine. Voleva stare con Fabrizio e basta.   
E il fatto che fosse Natale e che continuasse a pensare a come lo avevano passato l'anno precedente, di certo non aiutava.   
Afferrò il cellulare e andò a cercare il profilo instagram di Fabrizio, sperando di trovare una nuova foto o una nuova storia che potesse dargli almeno la sensazione che non fossero così lontani.   
E proprio mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare, un'idea completamente folle gli sfiorò la mente.

Fabrizio avrebbe concluso il tour il giorno seguente a Sanremo. E in fondo, Sanremo non era poi così lontana.

  
  
*** 

  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree  
Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
  


  
  
Fabrizio bloccò lo schermo del telefono e se lo rimise in tasca, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi che qualcuno potesse aver visto sul suo display l'immagine di Ermal che stringeva tra le braccia Libero e Anita.   
Era una foto del Natale precedente che aveva impostato come sfondo appena era partito per quel tour infinito, giusto per avere l'illusione di avere vicine le persone che amava di più al mondo.   
I suoi figli gli mancavano da impazzire, ma sapeva che li avrebbe rivisti a Natale e quindi la mancanza era più sopportabile.   
Ermal invece non lo vedeva da mesi e aveva rifiutato il suo invito per Natale quindi chissà per quanto tempo ancora non lo avrebbe visto.   
A peggiorare la situazione, quel giorno avrebbe affrontato l'ultima data del tour a Sanremo, il luogo dove tutto era iniziato.   
Dove era iniziata la sua carriera, dove era iniziata la sua storia con Ermal.   
La sera precedente aveva chiamato Ermal proprio per parlargliene, per dirgli quanto stare in quel posto senza di lui lo rendesse triste. Ma Ermal era stato evasivo, quasi frettoloso, e così Fabrizio era diventato ancora più malinconico.   
Avrebbe voluto dire a Ermal di aspettarlo a casa, in una casa tutta loro. Di fargli trovare le luci dell'albero accese e i regali impacchettati.   
Ma loro non vivevano insieme e non avrebbero passato il Natale l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, quindi quello scenario si sarebbe svolto solo nei suoi sogni.   
"Tutto bene?" chiese Andrea avvicinandosi a lui. "Sembri strano oggi."   
Fabrizio abbozzò un sorriso. "Tutto bene. Sento un po' la mancanza di casa."   
Andrea annuì comprensivo, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere perché Roberto li raggiunse sul palco - su cui avevano provato fino a un attimo prima - e disse: "Fabrizio, c'è una persona che vuole vederti. Sta nel tuo camerino."   
Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte confuso, mentre Roberto si faceva sfuggire un sorriso.   
"Chi è?" chiese Fabrizio.  
"Vai a vedere" si limitò a rispondere Roberto.   
Si avviò verso i camerini ancora confuso e senza capire cosa stesse nascondendo Roberto. Perché era ovvio che nascondesse qualcosa e che sapesse chi era questa persona che voleva parlare con lui con così tanta urgenza.   
Abbassò la maniglia e spinse la porta, entrando nel camerino del tutto impreparato a chi stava per trovarsi davanti.   
"Ciao, Bizio."   
Fabrizio si pietrificò mentre la voce di Ermal raggiungeva le sue orecchie e, nello stesso istante, il suo cervello registrava la sua presenza in quella stanza.   
"Ermal" mormorò incredulo. Una parte di lui era ancora convinta che stesse sognando e che Ermal non fosse veramente lì.   
"Forse avrei dovuto avvisarti, ma ci tenevo a farti una sorpresa."   
"Ci sei riuscito" disse Fabrizio percorrendo i pochi passi che li separavano e gettandosi tra le sue braccia.   
Ermal lo strinse a sé affondando il viso nel suo collo e respirando finalmente il profumo che per tanto tempo gli era mancato.   
"Mi mancavi troppo. Non potevo aspettare altre settimane prima di vederti" sussurrò Ermal ancora stretto a Fabrizio.  
"Sei stato tu a rifiutare il mio invito per Natale!"   
"Lo so, sono un cretino. Ieri ero a casa e ho iniziato a pensare a quanto era orribile il Natale senza di te. E poi mi sono ricordato che l'ultima data del tour era qui. Sanremo non è poi così distante da Milano."   
"Nemmeno dietro l'angolo, però" disse Fabrizio scostandosi leggermente.  
"Era giusto che io fossi qui con te, Bizio."   
Fabrizio si zittì immediatamente. Non poteva dargli torto e, in fondo, era più che felice che Ermal fosse con lui in quella città che per loro significava così tanto.   
"Questa città è importante per te, è da qui che è partito tutto. Ed è importante anche per me perché è qui che ci siamo conosciuti, è qui che abbiamo fatto sentire la nostra canzone. Ed è qui che mi sono innamorato di te" disse Ermal accarezzandogli una guancia.   
Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al contatto e mormorò: "Ti amo così tanto."   
"Anch'io" rispose Ermal prima di attirarlo a sé e baciarlo.   
Lo amava davvero come non aveva mai amato nessuno.   
Per nessuno aveva mai percorso tutti quei chilometri solo per poter passare una serata insieme, per essere partecipe di un traguardo importante. Solo per Fabrizio.   
Ed era certo che il motivo fosse che nessuno gli aveva mai fatto provare ciò che gli faceva provare Fabrizio.   
Il cuore che batte all'impazzata, il respiro che si blocca, lo stomaco chiuso... cose che a pensarci bene non sembravano poi nemmeno tanto positive. Eppure non erano altro che il segno di quanto Ermal fosse innamorato di lui.   
"Mi stavo chiedendo una cosa..." disse Ermal scostandosi, ma tenendo le braccia strette attorno al corpo del compagno.   
"Cosa?"   
"Il tuo invito per Natale è ancora valido?"   
Fabrizio sorrise e lo strinse a sé, mentre Ermal abbassava lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzato per aver cambiato idea improvvisamente. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Vedere Fabrizio gli aveva fatto capire che l'unico modo in cui voleva trascorrere il Natale era insieme a lui e alla sua famiglia.  
E Fabrizio non poteva che esserne felice.   
Annuì con un cenno e disse: "Sempre."   
E quello sarebbe stato solo uno dei tanti Natali che avrebbero trascorso insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine. 
> 
> Per l'ultima OS ho deciso di buttarci dentro due canzoni natalizie ("Baby please come home" e "I'll be home for Christmas"), giusto per arrivare a Natale con il mood giusto. 
> 
> Un po' mi spiace concludere questa raccolta, però sono felice di ciò che ne è venuto fuori. L'idea iniziale era quella di fare una sorta di calendario dell'avvento con le fanfiction, e a quanto pare l'idea è piaciuta. 
> 
> Quindi grazie. Grazie a voi che avete letto e commentato. Grazie a chi mi ha aiutata a scrivere quando mi mancava l'ispirazione, a chi ha letto in anteprima le storie su cui mi sentivo più insicura e mi ha dato un giudizio sincero. 
> 
> Vi auguro buon Natale e ovviamente ci ritroviamo l'anno prossimo con nuove storielle :)

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi con un’altra raccolta di cui nessuno aveva bisogno. L’idea è nata dal fatto che avevo troppe idee per la OS natalizia di quest’anno e non riuscivo a scegliere quale mi piacesse di più, così le ho tenute tutte.   
> Saranno 24 OS in tutto, una per ogni giorno fino alla vigilia. Un modo per aspettare il Natale insieme, insomma.   
> Alcuni prompt (come quello di questa OS) arrivano dal generatore casuale di fanwriter.it, altri sono frutto della mia mente malata. Spero che comunque vi piacciano.


End file.
